Recovering From Below
by justgowithit25
Summary: Post 5x09. Pertains to the next episode with the bomb threats, it's hard waiting to find out if Gail and Holly are actually going to get back together!
1. Chapter 1

_First fanfic with this pairing, Wanted to write something in regards to the next episode. Let me know if I should continue?_

* * *

Gail is finally starting to figure out how to be a better person because of a certain brunette even though she blew that relationship to pieces. She wants to become a better person because of her.

* * *

Division 15 gets called out to a bomb threat at a country house with a dead body inside. This is the third bomb that they have heard about and there leads are slim. They believe that the body inside could lead to something to help them on this case, so they call in their best pathologist to take a look.

"Hey Holly thanks for coming down here." Traci says as Holly approaches the scene.

"Yeah of course anything to help out. This is serious and we need to figure out who keeps setting these bombs." Holly says looking kind of concerned about going into the house.

"Well the body is inside and we were thinking you could take a look to help narrow down the suspects." Traci says looking at Holly.

"Okay, yeah, I'll go in and take a look and tell you what I find." Holly says looking over Traci's shoulder to see Gail approaching them.

"Hey they did a sweep and they couldn't find any threats inside so it should be safe." Gail says taking a glance at Holly then looking back at Traci.

"Okay thanks." Traci says looking back to Holly.

"Alright I'm going to head in with my team then." Holly says looking over to Gail sadly.

Before she can get to far Gail grabs at her wrist to get her attention, and Holly turns towards her.

"Hey be careful in there, I know they did a sweep of the place, but you never know with these situations." Gail says concerned for Holly and her safety.

"I know I will." Is all Holly can manage to say before entering the house.

Gail turns back to Traci. "Are you sure she should be going in there, I know they checked everything but this guy is good and who knows what he's hidden somewhere." Gail says not the least bit pleased with Holly having to go in.

As soon as Gail says this they hear a loud bang and see smoke.

Gail quickly turns towards the house and panics. She starts running towards where Holly just entered "Holly! Holly!" she screams out scared of what she may find.

"Gail you can't go in there it's not safe!" Traci yells at her but Gail could care less at this moment.

Gail starts to enter the house covering her nose and mouth searching for where Holly could be.

"Holly! Holly! Call out or something so I can find you!" Gail screams looking through the rooms.

As she approaches the middle bedroom she sees something out of the corner of her eye. She slowly approaches the rubble and starts taking it off of what she sees. When she gets closer she sees a leg and can only imagine what's happened.

"Oh god Holly please don't let that be you." Gail says starting to uncover the rest of the body. Once she takes a piece of the rubble off of the persons face she relaxes more knowing that it isn't Holly underneath.

She moves out of the room and looks across from it and sees Holly laying unconscious near a table.

"Holly!" Gail says running towards her wanting to be careful. She kneels down near her face and caresses the hair out of it.

"Holly, the paramedics are coming just hang in there please!" Gail says as tears start falling down her face. She stays there caressing Holly's face until she hears someone approaching.

"Anyone in here, call out!" The firefighter says.

"Yeah over here! Hurry up!" Gail yells for the firefighters to come as the paramedics follow behind.

"Is she okay?" One of the firefighters asks looking at Holly on the ground checking for a pulse.

"Does she look okay too you?! " Gail yells trying not to get out of control.

"She's breathing, but she's unconscious and I didn't want to move her because I don't know if she has any broken bones or anything." Gail says wanting to get Holly out of there.

"Okay we'll get her out of here as quick as possible, but you should probably go." The firefighter says trying to get Holly out.

"No! I'm staying with her!" Gail says sternly but moves back to give the paramedics some space.

They get Holly onto the gurney and start wheeling her out to the ambulance.

"Gail!" Steve yells out as she's walking with the paramedics.

"Is she going to be okay?" Steve asks concerned.

"Why did you let her go in there, I knew it wasn't safe! What is wrong with you people!" Gail yells leaving Steve to get into the ambulance with Holly.

She looks down at Holly with a tear stained face, just hoping that she will make it.

"Holly please be okay, please. You can't go without me telling you how I really feel." Gail says laying her head on Holly's chest.

When they get to the hospital they rush Holly into surgery while Gail waits in the waiting room.

After about an hour, Dov and Chris show up to give Gail some comfort even though she will act like she doesn't need any.

"Hey." Dov says seeing Gail with her head in her hands sitting in a chair in the waiting room.

She looks up when she hears his voice.

"Hey, she's in surgery right now, they aren't sure how long it's going to take so I just have to wait out here helplessly." Gail says looking up at Chris and Dov exhausted.

"She's tough she will pull through this, I talked with Steve and Tracy and they said that the blast went off in the back of the house and she was towards the front, so it just flew her backwards." Chris says trying to help Gail understand.

"Well Chris is that supposed to make me feel better. Great she could have died right away, but no she was just knocked unconscious and may not live. Thanks." Gail says standing up starting to pace.

"What do I do?" Gail stops to look at Chris and Dov.

"I don't know Gail, but we are here for you and Holly is a very tough person so she will make it." Chris says touching Gail's shoulder.

With this she wraps her hands around him looking for any sort of comfort in this moment.

"I shouldn't have let her go in there, I knew that I shouldn't have but I let her. " Gail says into Chris shoulder.

"No Gail, this isn't your fault, once we get more details we will better understand what exactly happened." Chris says letting Gail cry.

As Gail tries to get her emotions in check she sees the doctor coming through the hospital doors.

"Are you the ones waiting for a Holly Stewart?" the doctor asks looking at Gail, Chris and Dov.

Gail steps forward "Yes, I am how is she doing?" Gail asks with a shaky voice.

"Well she has a few broken ribs, she was knocked unconscious so we have to monitor that, but she did well in surgery and is in the ICU right now." The doctor says looking at Gail.

"Is she going to be okay?" Gail asks.

"As of right now since the surgery went well and we didn't see too much trauma to the head area, she should recover, but it may take a few months for her to recover fully." The doctor says.

"Can I go back and see her?" Gail asks hoping it's a yes.

"Yes, but only one at a time, but she is in room 1302 right now if you would like to go." The doctor says turning around to walk back through the doors.

Gail turns to look at Dov and Chris.

"Go, you know she will probably only want to see you when she wakes up." Dov says as Gail turns around to enter her room.

* * *

_Continue or not?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow! Thank you so much for all of the reviews, follows and favorites! I'll try to update as quickly as possible, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!_

* * *

Gail enters Holly's hospital room slowly afraid to make any sudden moves. When she sees Holly lying in the bed hooked up to machines she almost loses it. She has to use the door to hold herself up and calm her nerves. She takes a few deep breathes and continues slowly to where Holly lays.

When Gail gets closer she reaches for Holly's hand that is lying still on the bed.

"Oh Holly." Gail says not having the words to describe how upset she is. She slowly starts to rub circles with her thumb on Holly's hand wanting to let her know that someone is here for her even if she can't feel it.

"I promise we will figure out who did this to you. It shouldn't be you who is lying in this bed, why." Gail starts shaking her head.

"I act tough and guarded, but right now all I want is for you to wake up so I can see your pretty brown eyes and tell you how much you mean to me." Gail says holding back her tears.

Before she can say anything else she hears a knock on the door, and turns to see who it is.

"Gail" Steve says not sure where to stand or if Gail is going to go off on him, but when he sees how distraught she looks all he wants to do is give her a hug and comfort her.

"We should go in the hall and talk, not in here." Gail says hoarsely.

Steve nods and steps into the hallway with Gail following.

"What did they say about Holly?" Steve asks Gail once they get into the hall.

Gail looks up at Steve upset that this happened.

"The doctor said that she should recover, but they aren't sure how long it's going to take." Gail says trying to hold her emotions in.

"I'm sor.."Steve starts but Gail doesn't let him finish.

"Sorry. You're sorry, for what Steve?! Giving the all clear when clearly there was a bomb in there!" Gail says knowing that Steve didn't have much control over the situation, but she is so upset she needs to take it out on somebody.

"I know, I don't know how they missed it, but it wasn't in the house it was on the outside hidden by some weird machine that wasn't detectable by the bomb squad." Steve says trying to make some since of what's happened.

"So what you're saying is the bombs aren't detectable? Great. Wish someone would have figured that out before the person I love got thrown into this situation and lying in a hospital bed." Gail says frustrated.

"Look this wasn't what was supposed to happen. The body was destroyed, and the two team members that Holly had helping her didn't make it. I'm just glad Holly was one of the last ones in the house before it went off." Steve says trying to give Gail some kind of comfort.

"You shouldn't have let her go in there...I shouldn't have let her go in there, it was a stupid decision." Gail says getting ready to go back into the room with Holly.

"I know, but Traci feels horrible and she's kind of afraid to come talk to you since she was the one that called Holly down to look at the body. " Steve says waiting for a response from Gail.

"Tell her I don't blame her for what happened, but talking to her right now wouldn't benefit any of us. I'm going back in to stay with Holly if someone needs me." Gail says giving Steve one last look before going back into Holly's room.

Gail has been sitting in the chair next to Holly's bed holding her hand for the past three hours. Being a cop she found a way to stay past visiting hours because there was no way she was going to leave Holly by herself.

One of the nurses walks into the room to check Holly's vitals.

"So how much longer until we can get her off of the ventilator?" Gail asks the nurse that just walked in.

"Well since she has been doing well for the past three hours we should be able to take her off of it in the next couple of hours." The nurse says rechecking the charts.

"Once she's off of the ventilator how much longer until she wakes up?" Gail wants to know everything she can.

"The doctor would be able to tell you more, but usually within the next day the patient will start to gain consciousness and open their eyes. Every case is different though." The nurse says before heading out to do the rest of her rounds.

Gail looks at Holly hoping that she will be off of these machines soon so she can be on the road to recovery.

Gail stands up to get closer to Holly.

"Hear that, maybe by tomorrow night, you'll be awake. You're doing so great just keep it up." Gail says brushing the hair out of Holly's face and giving her a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

A couple hours later the doctor enters the room to see if Holly is strong enough to get taken off of the ventilators.

"So her vitals look really good and since surgery her stats have increased which means she is breathing on her own." The doctor says looking at Gail.

"Okay, so can we take her off of the machines?" Gail asks cautiously.

"Yes I believe she is strong enough." The doctor says walking up to Holly to remove the tube from her mouth and taking her off of the ventilator slowly.

He waits a couple of seconds to make sure she is breathing on her own and when he sees her chest rise and fall and checks her pulse and the monitor he is impressed.

"Is she okay?" Gail asks not sure what's going on.

"Yes she's doing great. She's breathing on her own, now all we have to do is wait until she wakes up." the doctor says to Gail.

"Do you have any idea when that will happen?" Gail asks wanting to get all of her information now because the doctors are always hard to see.

"I would say within the next 24 to 48 hours she should be awake, but she will be groggy and probably extremely tired." The doctor says before leaving the room.

As he's leaving, Oliver walks into the room to see how Gail and Holly are doing.

"Gail" Oliver says from behind.

Gail turns around to look at Oliver.

"Oliver, I didn't know you would be coming by." Gail says happy to see him.

"Well I heard what had happened so I wanted to check on you and Holly." Oliver says stepping closer to Gail.

"They just took her off of the ventilator which is a good sign, they say she should wake up in the next 24 to 48 hours." Gail says to Oliver somewhat happier than she's been for awhile.

"That's great to hear Gail. I'm sorry about all that happened with her." Oliver says sincerely.

"Yeah, well hopefully she makes a full recovery, she's the strongest person I know so I know she will fight as hard as possible. The doctor already said he was impressed with her." Gail says getting hopeful while talking to Oliver.

"It probably has something to do with you being here with her. Have you left the room once?" Oliver asks knowing that Gail won't leave Holly's side.

"Well, just once to talk with Steve, but other than that no. She needs someone here and I want it to be me. I just don't know how much good I'm doing." Gail says to Oliver looking down.

"Trust me she can hear every word you are saying, you being here is helping even if you don't want to believe it." Oliver says to Gail.

Before Oliver can leave Gail goes to give him a hug and wraps her arms around him tightly.

"Thanks Oliver." Gail says backing up from the hug.

"Anytime, oh yeah don't worry about coming into work for a couple of days I know you need some time off." Oliver says turning around before Gail can say a word.

* * *

_Thanks again! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Gail has stayed with Holly for the past two nights and has only left her side to go to the restroom or get some coffee to stretch her legs. Steve came by to drop off some clothes for her to change into and some food knowing that Gail wouldn't go to eat.

The doctors have said that Holly should be waking up soon since her vitals keep improving every hour.

Gail is getting nervous as it gets closer to Holly waking up. They didn't break up on such great terms and she doesn't know if Holly is seeing that "someone" still.

She isn't even sure if Holly would want her to be here when she wakes up, but before she has a chance to contemplate leaving she sees Holly curl her fingers and the machines start to make a beeping noise.

Gail isn't sure what this means so she runs into the hall to find someone.

"Hey! Someone come in here now! I think she's waking up!" Gail yells and sees a few nurses turn towards her to go into Holly's room.

When they enter they see that Holly is slowly starting to open her eyes and regain consciousness.

All Gail can do is stand to the side and wait to see what the nurses say.

"Gail why don't you come over here and hold her hand to see if she responds to it." One of the nurses suggests while checking the monitor.

Gail walks over to Holly's bed and sees her trying to open her eyes. Gail tentatively reaches for Holly's hand, when she does this she can feel Holly try to close her fingers around it.

Gail starts to smile knowing that Holly is at least somewhat responsive.

Gail uses her other hand to rub Holly's forehead with her thumb.

"Hey" Gail says with a smile towards Holly.

Holly is still trying to open her eyes fully but knowing that Gail is the one at her bedside she starts to get that crooked smile that Gail loves.

"Come on Hol's open your eyes, you can do it." Gail says trying to give as much encouragement to her as possible.

Holly gets her eyes open, but her vision is blurry and she's trying to focus on the person that is in front of her.

"Gail" Holly gets out just above a whisper.

"Yes Holly it's me." Gail says continuing to stroke Holly's forehead.

"So tired." Holly says starting to close her eyes again.

The doctors had told Gail that Holly would be extremely exhausted and may need rest after the first time she wakes up.

"I know, I know just go back to sleep for a little while and I'll be right here when you wake up." Gail says to Holly with a smile.

"Promise?" Holly says with her eyes closing drifting back to sleep.

"Yes I promise." Gail says as she sees Holly fall asleep.

Gail is so happy that Holly is awake and knows that there are a lot of things that they need to discuss but that can wait.

"She's going to want to sleep for awhile, but once she wakes up the next time she will be more alert and able to talk to you for a longer period of time." The nurse says before getting ready to leave the room.

"Okay thank you for your help." Gail says as she re-positions herself in the chair that has been by Holly's bed for the past two nights.

* * *

Gail decides to step out of the room to call Steve, Dov and Chris and have them get the word out that Holly is awake.

After about 30 minutes Traci comes into the room for the first time since the incident happened.

"Hey Gail." Traci says calmly.

Gail turns around in her chair to look up at her but doesn't say anything and just turns back to look at Holly.

Traci doesn't want Gail to be upset with her because she was just doing her job.

"Gail I know that you are upset with me for letting Holly enter the house, but she is the best pathologist we have and I knew that she would be the only one that could find something to help us with this case." Traci says trying to explain herself.

"I'm sorry that she ended up like this and I don't want you to be this upset at me." Traci says not moving from the position that she's in.

Gail turns in her chair to look up at Traci her face softening a bit.

"Traci. I know that you were just doing your job, but we all could have done a better job at it. Letting her just walk in there without any police officers. We couldn't have waited until the body got back to the morgue? Why not wait because this..." Gail says pointing to Holly lying in the hospital bed. "is not okay." Gail finishes looking back at Holly.

Traci steps further into the room to get closer to Gail.

"You're right Gail, I should have just waited until the morgue, but I was thinking that we could get results a lot faster if she just came to the crime scene. " Traci says.

"Well look what that got us." Gail says bitterly. "Traci it's best if you just go for now, I know that it wasn't your fault or Steve's fault but I don't have the one person that I should be taking it out on which is the person that set all of these bombs." Gail says looking up at Traci from her chair.

"Okay Gail, I just wanted you to know that I was sorry and to tell Holly we wish her the best and I promise we will catch this guy." With that Traci gives Gail one last look then leaves the room so that Gail can have her time with Holly.

As night time approaches Holly begins to stir next to Gail in her bed. She's been asleep for the past 8 hours so she should be waking up.

When Holly opens her eyes and sees Gail leaning on her hand in the hospital chair all she can do is smile because that is the only person that she would want to see.

Gail hears Holly in the bed slowly start to move as she opens her eyes.

"Hey you're awake." Gail says sitting up straighter looking at Holly.

"You stayed." Is all Holly says as Gail smiles.

"I promised you that I would remember." Gail says starting to stand up.

"Do you need some water?" Gail asks reaching for it.

"Yes please." Holly responds

Gail helps Holly take a few sips and then sets the water down.

"What happened?" Is all Holly wants to know.

"What do you remember?" Gail asks not sure where to start.

"I remember walking towards the house and then that's it. Then I remember waking up in this hospital bed." Holly says back to Gail.

Gail looks at Holly with a sad expression thinking of how she wants to explain what happened.

"There was a bomb that went off in the back of the house and it threw you backwards. I ran in after you and found you unconscious so I waited with you until the paramedics came. They took you, did surgery and now you are here awake." Gail says trying to be as brief as possible.

"What about everyone else?" Holly asks thinking of her team and everyone at Division 15.

"Why don't you just rest and I'll tell you more about it later." Gail says not wanting Holly to know that her team were no longer with them.

Holly looks confused and upset and knows Gail isn't telling her something.

"Gail, what about everyone else?" Holly asks again with a different tone.

"Holly everyone at 15 is fine, but your team... your team they didn't make it, I'm so sorry." Is all Gail can say at that time.

Holly starts to get watery eyes unsure of how to respond to this news. "What. They didn't make it? How? Why?" Holly says upset.

"I don't know they were too far into the house when the bomb went off." Gail says reaching for Holly's hand to give her comfort.

"Why me why am I still here but they aren't?" Holly asks getting more upset.

"Holly look at me." Gail says lifting her chin up to face her. "There is no reason why they are dead and you are still here. You weren't as far into the house so you didn't get the brunt of the explosion. I know it's said and it hurts, but everything will be alright." Gail says trying to comfort Holly in the best way.

Holly takes her other hand and wipes at her tears that are starting to fall.

"I'm sorry." Is all Gail knows how to say.

"I know, it's not your fault, it's...it's just hard to hear." Holly says looking back over to Gail.

"Well why don't we focus on the positive, which is you being here." Gail says trying to make Holly feel better.

Holly gives Gail a slight smile.

"How long have you been here?" Holly asks wondering why Gail would stay when they clearly were over.

"Um, since you were brought in." Gail says tentatively.

"Have you left at all?" Holly asks and Gail just shakes her head no.

"Gail, you should probably go and have some of your own time. What about work?" Holly asks not wanting Gail to stop her life because of what happened.

"Oliver gave me a couple days off and I just wanted to be here for you, but if you want me to leave I can go." Gail says taking a step back from Holly and pointing towards the door.

"No, I don't want you to go, but I just, we aren't together and I figured you would have somewhere else you would want to be." Holly asks trying to get a read on what Gail is thinking.

"There isn't anywhere else I would rather be." Gail says to Holly trying to figure out how to not lose Holly again.

* * *

_Thanks again for all of the follows!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Wanted to get this out before the episode airs tonight._

_To the reviewers that were asking about what the surgery was for, I apologize for not including that in the first few chapters, totally slipped my mind. I tried to touch on that this chapter. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Holly and Gail are tiptoeing around there situation. Gail wants to apologize to Holly and tell her how much she means to her, but she also wants Holly to focus on her recovery.

Holly was wondering about her surgery since the doctors wouldn't give Gail much information. She wants to know what she's going to need to do to start healing properly.

The doctor enters the room to check on Holly.

"So how are we doing today?" he asks Holly before getting his stethoscope out.

"I feel really sore but other than that not too bad. I'm assuming everything went well with my surgery?" Holly asks because no one has been able to explain anything to her since they were focused on her surviving.

"When you came in you had a punctured lung from being thrown from the blast of the bomb. We wanted to get you into surgery quickly to prevent any further damage." The doctor says to Holly.

"How is it healing so far, is there anything wrong?" Holly asks wanting to make sure she will be able to fully recover.

"So far you are doing great since we took you off the ventilator. If you keep this up then you should be able to go home in a couple of days if you have someone to look after you." The doctor says checking Holly's breathing.

"How long will it take for me to fully recover?" Holly wants to know how long she's going to be out of work.

"Well considering you go home in the next couple of days, you will need a couple of weeks of very minor movement to heal properly." The doctor states finishing his check up on Holly.

"Anymore questions before I go?" The doctor asks getting ready to head out.

"No I think that's it thank you for everything." Holly says giving him a smile.

"Of course, I'll be back in later to check to see how you are doing." The doctor says before heading out.

"It's good to know that you are healing so well." Gail says walking up to Holly's bed.

"Yeah but a punctured lung? I must of been tossed pretty good." Holly says feeling uncomfortable.

"Maybe but the doctor just said you are doing great so let's focus on getting you better." Gail says smiling at Holly and sitting in the chair by her bedside.

Holly smiles back before turning on the television to just get her mind off of everything that is going on.

Gail is sitting next to Holly getting fidgety because she wants to talk with her about their relationship but doesn't know how to approach it.

After a few minutes of watching TV Gail can't get her mind off of her and Holly.

"Hey Holly?" Gail asks Holly as she's watching some pointless TV show since there isn't much else to do.

"Yes?" Holly asks turning down the TV to look at Gail.

"What happened with us?" Gail asks looking up at Holly with a sad expression.

Holly is taken back by this because she isn't sure she is ready to talk about this yet.

"What do you mean what happened with us? We had one argument that I tried to explain to you, but you refused to even acknowledge that I existed for two weeks." Holly says upset.

"I know, and that was wrong, but you knew what you were getting into when we first started dating. Remember cat in the tree?" Gail says trying to make since of what she did.

"So it makes it okay, because you warned me first? I thought that you would be more mature about the whole situation and at least let me explain." Holly says getting more frustrated.

"I should have, but I let my old ways get in the way. I came by to see you to apologize and you were already seeing someone else." Gail says trying to stay calm but needing to know what's going on.

"Gail you were bringing evidence by. You could have come whenever, and I'm not seeing someone it was a stupid set up that I didn't even go on because as soon as you left my office all I could think about was you." Holly says holding back tears.

Gail looks surprised by this and tries to think of what to say. "Holly, when you came by the station to return the evidence, I meant what I said about you being the most wonderful person I've ever met. That was me basically saying sorry and trying to grow up." Gail says getting watery eyes.

Holly sighs and looks at Gail.

"Gail I know, and all I could say was goodnight because I was getting ready to breakdown and I couldn't let you see how much you affect me." Holly says trying to focus on Gail.

" I want to be so upset with you, but ever since seeing you leave my office all I've wanted to do was call out your name and tell you to come back." Holly says wiping at her eyes.

Gail knows she doesn't want to mess this up again.

"Holly." Gail says reaching for Holly's hand and interlacing their fingers.

"I know I made a mistake by not contacting you and letting you explain. I was hurt and I didn't know what else to do but run. Then some things have happened recently and I realize that you're the one person that I don't want to run from. That was the biggest mistake and I put it on myself. I'm changing Holly, just please believe me." Gail says keeping Holly's hand in hers and not wanting to lose that contact.

"Gail, how am I going to know that every time we get into a little argument or something happens that we need to talk about you won't run away. I can't take another heart break like the one we had before." Holly says pulling her hand out from Gail's and running her hand through her hair.

"I know there is no reason for you to believe me, but I can prove it to you that I won't run. We don't have to jump back into a relationship, but I want to be with you and show you that I am a better person and I need you in my life." Gail says to Holly with a look that says she truly means it.

Holly wants to try again, but has no idea what to do. Gail sees Holly thinking and not responding and starts to panic.

"Holly you don't have to make a decision right now. I'm going to ..." Gail starts to say when she hears a knock on the door.

"Hey guys, we just came to see how Holly was doing." Dov says with Chloe standing beside him.

"Hey, yeah I'm glad you guys are here. I was going to go home and get changed. So why don't you guys spend some time with Holly while I'm gone." Gail says needing to leave.

"Gail, wait."Holly says from her bed.

Gail turns towards her. "We can talk when I get back."

"You are coming back though right, I mean you don't have to, but I would really like it if you did, but if you don't.." Holly starts to ramble.

Gail walks up to Holly and brushes some hair out of her face. "Holly I will be back in a couple of hours I promise, remember showing you that I've changed not just running." Gail says giving Holly a small smile before leaving the room.

Holly has a slight smile watching Gail leave knowing that this is the first step for them, because the old Gail wouldn't come back or say it.

Dov and Chloe look uncomfortable, but just stand back watching Gail leave.

"Thanks for coming by guys." Holly says giving them a smile.

"Of course we wanted to see how you were doing?" Chloe says walking up closer to Holly.

"Well I guess as good as you can expect. Do they have any more information on who is setting all of the bombs?" Holly asks wanting to catch this guy.

"They do have one lead, but I don't know all of the details they are kind of keeping everything quiet." Dov says to Holly.

"Everyone at the station has been asking about you so we just wanted to check on you ourselves, even though Gail is here with you." Chloe says taking a step next to Dov by Holly's bedside.

"Yeah Gail has been here pretty much the whole time, which I'm so grateful for." Holly says thinking about Gail.

"I don't know what Gail would have done if you didn't make it. She was really upset and freaking out." Dov says thinking back to when they were in the waiting room.

"Well I'm all better now so we don't have to worry about that." Holly says not really wanting to talk too much so she yawns. "Well if you guys don't mind I think I'm going to try and get some rest."

"Yes of course, we just wanted to stop by and make sure you were okay." Chloe says getting ready to leave.

"Well thank you for stopping by and let everyone know that I will make a full recovery." Holly says as Chloe and Dov leave the room.

Gail didn't expect Holly to just be 100% on board with getting back together so soon, but she knows she needs to show Holly that she won't run and that she is becoming a better person.

* * *

Gail goes home to get a shower and some clothes to change into. She calls Oliver to make sure that it's okay if she takes off a few more days until Holly is released from the hospital and he has no problem with that.

Gail stops by Holly's favorite Chinese food restaurant to sneak in some takeout for her to eat. The hospital food is nothing to look forward too.

As Gail enters Holly's room she sees Holly still watching random shows on TV.

"So I guess the documentaries you love so much you can't watch on these TV's." Gail says entering the room with a smirk.

Holly turns towards the door surprised to see Gail but smiles.

" I see you got changed and freshened up a bit." Holly says turning off the TV.

"Yeah it was nice getting to take a shower and getting some things settled. I brought your favorite, figured you would be tired of the hospital food." Gail says holding up the takeout.

"Really? Great! That was really sweet of you." Holly says as Gail sits down next to her getting their food out.

"Well I was hungry to so it was a win win for both of us." Gail says giving Holly her food and a fork.

"Thank you and I'm glad you came back." Holly says taking a bite out of her food and looking at Gail.

"I told you I would." Gail says beginning to eat also.

"So did you get a chance to go by the station or hear anything about the case?" Holly asks not wanting to get into their conversation from before just yet.

"Not really, I took off a few more days to be with you then I'll head back into work." Gail says taking another bite out of her food.

"I really hope I don't have to be here much longer." Holly says with a sigh.

"Remember the doctors said that you could go home within the next couple of days if you have someone that can look after you." Gail says trying to hint to Holly.

" Well I don't really have anyone that can stay so I guess I'll be here for longer than I want to be." Holly says not knowing if asking Gail to stay with her was such a good idea.

"Why don't you let me stay with you? I mean I need some time away from Dov and Chris and I could just be there to help." Gail says afraid to look at Holly's reaction.

"You would do that for me? Stay with me I mean?" Holly asks looking straight at Gail.

Gail looks up at Holly. "Well...yeah of course. I want to make sure that you are ok." Gail says finishing up her food and throwing it away.

"Okay. Yeah if it's not too much trouble that would be great to go home instead of having to stay here." Holly says giving Gail her trash also.

"Then it's settled, I'll let the doctors know that that's what we are doing so you can get discharged." Gail says to Holly.

"Do you think you can stay with me for tonight? I know you can probably leave and get a better night's sleep but.." Holly asks tentatively.

"I was planning on it." Gail says giving Holly a smile and walking up to her bed.

Holly reaches for Gail's hand and squeezes it. "Thanks Gail. Really this means a lot to me." Holly says giving Gail a big smile.

Holly can see changes in Gail just from being with her over the last couple of days. She doesn't feel like she's going to run anymore which is a huge step for both of them.

* * *

_I have no idea about anything medical , so sorry if it doesn't make since! _

_Thanks for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy, not sure how this one turned out._

* * *

Holly is being released from the hospital today and has strict orders to basically stay in bed for the next couple of weeks to recover.

"You ready?" Gail asks Holly as she's getting ready to get wheeled out to her car.

"Are you sure you want to take on this responsibility? There's no going back." Holly says looking up at Gail giving her one last chance.

"Holly I want to do this for you. You don't need to be stuck in a hospital when you could be at home in your own bed. It will be like a vacation for me." Gail says smiling at Holly before she starts to wheel Holly out to her car.

Once they get to Holly's apartment Gail opens Holly's door to her car to help her out.

"Here Holly wrap your hands around my waist so I can lift you and help you." Gail says reaching down to help Holly out.

Once Holly is standing she wraps her hand around Gail's waist as Gail shuts the car door with her foot.

"Okay now let's just take it slow." Gail says wanting to make sure Holly isn't in any pain.

"I can walk a few steps Gail, I'll be fine." Holly says trying to play off being in a lot of pain.

"Well when we get into your apartment you should probably lay down, I'll give you some medicine then you should eat something." Gail says to Holly as they finally get to the apartment and inside.

Gail takes Holly to her bed and lays her down. She leaves to go get a glass of water and Holly's medicine before returning.

"Here take these." Gail says to Holly handing her the medicine and the water.

"Thank you." Holly says taking the medicine then setting the water down beside her.

"I didn't have time to set up the guest bedroom so I'm sorry about that, but there are extra sheets in the closet by the bathroom." Holly says pointing down the hall.

"That's fine Holly, I can take care of it and I remember where the sheets are." Gail says to Holly.

"Why don't you get some rest and I'll come back in later to check on you." Gail says getting ready to leave.

Holly reaches for Gail's hand before she can get to far.

"Do you maybe want to watch a movie or something with me? It's just I'm not super tired and the company would be nice." Holly asks Gail nervously.

Gail looks at Holly uncertain. "Um do you want me to lay on the bed next to you?" Gail asks not knowing what exactly Holly wants.

"Yes, if that's okay with you, there's enough space for both of us." Holly suggests.

"Okay well which movie do you want to watch? I'll put it in and get the remote." Gail asks going over to the movies next to Holly's television.

"You can pick, just nothing scary please." Holly asks trusting Gail.

"Are you sure you want me picking a movie, last time I did and it didn't turn out so well." Gail says knowing that there taste in movies wasn't necessarily the same.

"I probably won't make it through the whole movie anyways on these pain meds." Holly says with a smirk.

Gail picks out a movie randomly and puts it in. She gets the remote hands it to Holly and goes to lay on the other side of the bed.

As Gail gets in she isn't sure what the boundaries are so she sits closer to the edge propped up on the headboard.

"Why are you so far away." Holly asks Gail wanting her to scoot closer to her.

Gail slowly starts getting closer to Holly where their bodies are almost touching.

Holly looks over to Gail pleased with where she is laying and starts the movie. Gail is trying to focus on the movie, but with Holly this close its proving hard to do. She wants to scoot closer to Holly and cuddle, but she will take what she can get at this point.

Holly is starting to doze off but can't get really comfortable with her ribs hurting and having Gail this close to her.

Gail's hand is lying by her side when she feels Holly reach towards her to interlace their fingers. Gail looks over to Holly but sees that her eyes are closed. Gail smiles at this and scoots a little closer to Holly and lays down right next to her.

They fall asleep both with smiles on their faces knowing that the best nights sleeps they have are with each other.

Holly wakes up and sees that Gail has her hand draped over her stomach sleeping soundly and she has to smile. She wishes she could stay like this but she really needs to use the bathroom and get some more pain meds because her ribs are really starting to hurt.

Holly slowly takes Gail's hand and moves it off of her and sets it down next to her. She starts to swing her feet out of the bed trying not to wake Gail, but it's too late because she is starting to stir next to her missing the warmth of Holly.

"Hey are you okay?" Gail asks lifting her head up sleepily.

"Yeah just need to use the bathroom, go back to sleep." Holly says to Gail getting up the rest of the way out of the bed.

Gail lays her head back on the pillow but doesn't go back to sleep because she wants to make sure Holly is really okay.

Holly slowly makes her way into the bathroom, once she's done she starts to exit but feels a sharp pain in her side so she has to hold onto the bathroom sink.

"Jeez this really hurts." She says leaning over the sink closing her eyes trying to regain her composure before exiting her bathroom.

As she starts to stand straight she hears a knock on the door.

"Holly? Are you sure you are okay, you've been in there for awhile." Gail says turning the knob to the bathroom cautiously. When she peaks through she sees Holly leaning over the sink and rushes to her side.

"It hurts." Holly says trying to keep the tears from falling.

"I know babe, but let me get you back to bed and get you some more medicine." Gail says without thinking and wraps her hands around Holly's waist carefully and takes her back to her bed.

"I wouldn't think it would be this bad, but it's horrible." Holly says laying back in the bed propped up by a few pillows.

"This is probably why the doctor said to stay in bed. Let me go get you some medicine and something to eat that should help." Gail says getting ready to leave the bedroom.

"I'm not hungry though. I don't really want to eat." Holly says looking up at Gail.

"How about I heat you up that soup that you have in the frig. Something easy and you just have to take a few bites." Gail suggests to Holly who just nods.

"Okay be right back."

With that Gail leaves the room to get Holly's food and medicine.

When she goes back into Holly's rooms she sees Holly with her hand over her forehead trying to deal with the pain. Gail walks up to Holly and sets down the soup next to her as Holly opens her eyes to look back at Gail.

"Here's your meds and here's your soup. You probably should get down as much soup as you can because you probably shouldn't be taking the pain meds on an empty stomach." Gail suggests wanting Holly to be in the least amount of pain as possible.

"Yeah let me eat some soup and then I'm going back to sleep." Holly says taking her medicine and starts sipping her soup.

Gail is standing awkwardly by Holly's bed not sure if she should go to the guest room or go back to laying next to Holly.

"Are you going to get in bed or just stand there?" Holly asks Gail wanting to feel her next to her again.

Gail smiles and heads back into bed, she scoots closer to Holly like she was before.

Once Holly is finished eating she puts her bowl down by her bedside and tries to get more comfortable. Gail sees that Holly is very uncomfortable so she scoots closer to her and lays her hand over Holly's stomach rubbing soothing circles on it.

Holly doesn't push Gail away so she assumes that Holly is okay with this. Within a few minutes Gail hears Holly's breathing even out and she soon falls asleep herself.

* * *

It has been a few more days of Gail staying with Holly. They still haven't established exactly what they are but Gail has some plans to move it along. Gail starts back to work tomorrow since she has already missed a bunch of days, but she really doesn't want to leave Holly all alone.

It's late so Gail wanted to check on Holly before she headed to bed because she would be leaving for work before Holly wakes up.

Holly is laying in bed with her laptop trying to get some work finished.

"Holly?" Gail asks knocking before entering.

"Hey Gail you don't have to knock. Come in I was just working on some files for work." Holly says putting her laptop to the side.

"I just wanted to let you know that I have to be at work on the early shift tomorrow but I should be done before it's too late." Gail says looking up at Holly.

"I knew you would have to start going back, but don't worry about me I'll be fine. It's been a few more days and I am starting to feel a lot better." Holly says trying to reassure Gail.

"I know, but I really don't want to leave you here by yourself while you're still recovering." Gail says taking a step more into Holly's bedroom.

"Gail, I'll be fine for a few hours, if anything happens I can give you a call." Holly says to Gail smiling.

"Okay but if you need anything you have to call." Gail says and Holly just nods.

Gail stands awkwardly near Holly's bed wanting to ask her out but doesn't know exactly what to say or if it's to soon.

Holly sees Gail standing there looking nervous and wonders why.

"Is there something you want to say?" Holly asks with a curious look on her face.

"Do you think you would want to go on a date with me?" Gail asks cautiously more nervous then she thought she would be.

"How are we going to go on a date with me not being able to leave my house?" Holly asks contemplating the question.

"Just say yes and I'll worry about the rest." Gail says trying to be more confident.

"Okay. Yes Gail I'll go on a date with you." Holly says trying to hide her excitement.

"Great, well after my shift tomorrow, be ready." Gail says smiling at Holly happy that she agreed.

"Yes Gail I'll be as ready as I can, but you probably should get some sleep since you do start work tomorrow." Holly says to Gail.

"Yes you're right. Goodnight Holly sweet dreams." Gail says before leaving the room to go to the guest bedroom.

Gail has an idea for her date tomorrow night but really wants this to be the next step to them rekindling their relationship.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Let's hope that tomorrow's episode has something positive for Gail and Holly please. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Gail heads to work the next day for the first time in awhile. They caught the person putting off the bombs a few days after Holly was released from the hospital. Gail really wishes she could have said a word or two to the guy but it was probably better that she didn't see him at all.

"Look who decided to finally show back up." Oliver says giving Gail a huge smile.

"Haha if I had my way I wouldn't be coming back for another two weeks." Gail says giving Oliver a hug.

"How's Holly doing?" Oliver asks curious.

"Good, she's doing good. She has improved a lot since she's been home so I decided to head back into work. I will probably call her in a few hours to make sure she is okay though." Gail says to Oliver smiling.

"Well I'm glad everything is going well for her, you are going to be with Collins today." Oliver says heading back to his desk.

Once Gail finished getting her uniform on she makes her way to her desk to get started on her paperwork from the night that Holly went into the hospital.

"Gail looks like it's you and me today." Nick says walking up to her desk.

"Looks like it, you ready to go now?" Gail asks knowing they need to get on patrol.

"Yeah we should head out and get the day started." Nick says walking to their squad car as Gail follows.

"So how does it feel to be back?" Nick asks getting into the driver's seat.

"Well Nick, I've only been gone for about two weeks so doesn't feel like I've missed much." Gail says sarcastically.

"Hey just trying to have a conversation. How are you and Holly doing?" Nick asks leaving the police station.

"We are doing good. Holly is doing a lot better hints why I started back up at work. Which thinking about it I should give her a call to make sure she is doing okay." Gail says getting her phone out to call Holly. After a few rings she picks up.

"Hey." Holly says into the phone.

"Hi, just wanted to see how you were doing since I didn't get to see you before my shift started." Gail asks.

"I'm doing good, just took some pain meds and am working on my laptop so I won't be super behind on paperwork when I get back." Holly says back to Gail.

"Don't work too hard and you should probably get some more rest." Gail says wanting to make sure Holly doesn't do too much.

"I know, I know I will take it easy." Holly says smiling.

"Oh and be ready for our date tonight should be home around 6 hopefully." Gail says wanting to make sure Holly is still good for the date.

"I will be, looking forward to it. Curious to see what exactly we are doing." Holly says excitedly.

"Ah can't give away all of my secrets." Gail says laughing.

"We just got a call so I have to go but call me if you need anything." Gail says before hanging up.

Once Gail's shift was over she went to the store to pick up some supplies for tonight and knowing that she isn't a great cook she ordered from the Italian restaurant down the street.

As she enters Holly's apartment she brings in everything and sets it down by the door, before going to check on Holly.

When she gets to Holly's bedroom she sees that she is sleeping which is great because it gives her time to set everything up. Gail slowly closes Holly's bedroom door and goes to put the food in the kitchen.

She lays the table cloth down on the kitchen table and sets up a few candles and puts Holly's favorite flowers in a vase in the middle.

She gets out the bottle of wine that she bought specifically for Holly knowing that it's her favorite. She gets a few plates out and glasses for the wine. Once she feels like she has everything set up she goes back into Holly's bedroom to check on her.

Since she is still asleep Gail goes up to her and brushes the hair out of her face. Holly begins to blink her eyes a few times to wake herself up.

"Hey, what time is it?" Holly asks tiredly wondering when Gail got home.

"It's close to 7 I think." Gail says smiling down at Holly with her hand still stroking her hair.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep, did I miss our date, I'm so sorry Gail." Holly says panicking.

"Holly. You didn't miss our date, it was actually a good thing that you were sleeping because I had time to set everything up." Gail says looking at Holly affectionately.

"Why don't you just come out here you look beautiful already." Gail says taking a step back from the bed.

Holly tries to hide her blush but can't help it. "Let me just change shirts and freshen up a bit then I'll come out." Holly says getting out of bed and heading into her bathroom.

Gail heads into the kitchen making sure everything is in place. She puts the food on the plates and sets them on the table.

When she's done she hears Holly's bedroom door open and turns around and smiles at her.

Holly starts to walk into the kitchen and sees what Gail has set up and can't help but have the biggest smile on her face.

"Wow Gail, when did you set this up?" Holly asks surprised.

"When I got home I went to check on you and you were asleep so it was my opportunity to get all this done. I know it's not much, but I was trying to be somewhat romantic." Gail says getting nervous.

Holly walks over to Gail and takes both her hands in hers. "Gail this is amazing. Just the thought alone is great, but knowing that you care this much means a lot." Holly says giving both Gail's hands a squeeze before letting go to have a seat.

"Here let me help you." Gail says pulling out Holly's chair for her to sit down.

"Why thank you officer." Holly says grinning up at Gail.

"So I went by that Italian restaurant down the street and got your favorite Chicken Alfredo. I hope you like it." Gail says sitting down next to Holly.

"Plus a bottle of the wine that you talk about so much." Gail says pouring a glass for Holly and herself.

"Gail this is really sweet of you, this is better than going out on a date." Holly says impressed by the effort Gail is making.

Gail and Holly start to eat and begin to talk.

"How was your first day back?" Holly asks Gail while taking a bite out of her food.

"Not too bad, I rode with Nick all day which I thought would be worse, but he's been decent lately." Gail says taking a sip of her wine.

"How was your day, are you feeling any better?" Gail asks Holly wanting to make sure she was okay with no one being around.

"Really good. I got some work done and I'm having to take less pain meds which is helping with me being tired all of the time." Holly says looking at Gail.

"I'm glad to hear that. I was worried about you while I was at work." Gail admits shyly.

"That's sweet, but you have helped me tremendously and I feel tons better than before so thank you." Holly says putting her fork down and wiping her face with her napkin.

They talk for a little longer before Gail takes their plates away and puts them in the sink.

Holly gets up out of her seat to go sit on the couch in the living room and Gail follows once she's put away the rest of the food.

"Thanks for going on this date with me tonight even though it may not have been somewhere fancy." Gail says looking down at her hands.

"No thank you for asking me out and this beats a fancy dinner anywhere else." Holly says to Gail lifting up her chin.

"Gail you have been amazing these last couple of weeks and I don't know what I would have done without you." Holly says looking Gail straight in the eyes.

"Anytime Holly. I always want to be here for you no matter what's going on." Gail says to Holly nervously.

Gail is looking at Holly trying to gain confidence before she speaks.

"Holly look I know that you are still recovering from what happened, but I want you to know that I really want to be with you. There is no one else that makes me as happy as you do. Whenever I'm with you I feel like nothing can get better because it's already the best. What I'm trying to say is...I love you." Gail says with tears threatening to fall.

Holly just sits there for a second taking in everything Gail just said and knows that she is taking a big step opening up like this. Before Holly says anything she puts her hands on the sides of Gail's face and leans forward taking her lips for a passionate kiss. Gail continues the kiss by putting her hand on Holly's neck and pulling her closer. When they both need to come up for air they pull apart with their eyes still closed leaning their foreheads together.

"I love you too." Holly says just above a whisper.

"Really?" Gail says pulling her head back some to look at Holly.

"Of course Gail. I've loved you since the first time I met you. There was something about you that drew me in. I knew what you said about your past relationships and I was scared after what happened at the Penny and you not returning my calls." Holly says trying to explain where she's coming from trying to hold by her tears.

" I know that and I'm sorry for putting you through that." Gail says wiping the tears from Holly's eyes.

Holly takes a breathe and continues.

"But no matter what I was always in love with you that feeling wouldn't go away. I missed you so much when you weren't around and after seeing you in the hospital again I knew there was something different about you in a positive way." Holly says starting to smile.

Gail leans in to give Holly a peck on her lips before pulling back again.

"So does this mean we get a second chance?" Gail asks smiling widely.

"What do you think?" Holly says smiling just as wide going in for a few more kisses.

* * *

Gail is laying in bed with Holly's hand wrapped around her waist and her head resting on Gail's chest.

"Are you comfortable?" Gail asks Holly as she rubs her arm up and down.

"Yes. Very." Holly says lifting her head up to give Gail a kiss on her lips.

"You sure your ribs are okay, because I don't want you hurting more." Gail says really wanting to make sure she is okay.

"Honey I'm fine I promise, if I wasn't comfortable I would tell you okay?" Holly says trying to reassure Gail that she's fine.

"Okay just making sure." Gail says snuggling closer into Holly.

"Goodnight babe, I love you." Gail says one last time kissing Holly's forehead and closing her eyes to go to sleep.

"I love you too." Holly says right before falling asleep thinking that this is the only place she would want to be.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Sorry for the wait I had writers block and was trying to figure out where to go with this story. Anyways hope you enjoy! Thanks again for reading!_**

* * *

The next morning Holly wakes up first still tangled up with Gail who is sleeping peacefully. She slowly makes her way out of bed to start the coffee and breakfast for the both of them.

Holly is feeling a lot better since being released from the hospital. She hasn't had any setbacks and she should be able to return to work next week.

After a couple minutes Gail reaches across the bed to find it empty and wonders where Holly went. She starts to get out of bed and smells fresh coffee and something cooking in the kitchen and smiles.

As she walks into the kitchen she sees Holly cooking pancakes while sipping her coffee. She slowly walks up behind Holly wrapping her hands around her waist.

"Good morning babe." Gail says with a smile kissing Holly's shoulder.

Holly smiles feeling Gail behind her and turns around in her arms to give her a proper good morning kiss.

"Morning." Holly says smiling into the kiss.

"What are you making it smells amazing." Gail says letting go of Holly to get a cup of coffee.

"Just pancakes, nothing fancy, but I figured I would return the favor of cooking for you." Holly says flipping the pancake over.

"Technically I didn't cook our dinner last night." Gail says with a grin.

"It doesn't matter, it was wonderful and I just thought I could make you breakfast." Holly says putting the pancakes on the plate and setting them on the counter.

Gail sets her coffee down and walks over to Holly wrapping her hands around her waist once more. "Thank you, it looks great." She says before kissing Holly's cheek and heading to the table to eat.

Holly just smiles and gets a plate too and sits with her coffee.

"When do you have to go into work?" Holly asks Gail.

"I work the night shift so around 7." Gail says to Holly while pouring syrup on her pancakes.

"What time will you get off?" Holly asks wanting to know if she is going to her apartment or coming back to Holly's.

"I get off around 4:30 am, so I may just head to my apartment so I don't wake you in the morning." Gail says wondering if Holly wants her to continue to stay over.

"Why don't you just come over after your shift. I can give you the spare key that I have and then you could just sleep here instead." Holly asks really not wanting to be away from Gail.

Gail thinks for a second before answering.

"I don't want to wake you when I get in though." Gail says to Holly taking a sip from her coffee.

"Honestly Gail I sleep better with you here anyways so if anything I will sleep better knowing that you are here and safe." Holly says looking up at Gail with a nervous expression.

"Okay I'll take the spare key and come when I get off shift." Gail says with a smile leaning in to give Holly a chaste kiss.

"What do you want to do until I go to work? We have a few hours?" Gail asks Holly getting their plates to put them in the sink.

"Um I don't know, all I know is that I want to spend it with you." Holly says to Gail as she smiles from ear to ear.

"I think that can be arranged." Gail says smirking.

"I kind of want to get out of this apartment and go for a walk or something. I feel like I haven't seen daylight for ages." Holly says to Gail getting up also.

"Okay we can do that. Let's go change and then head out but you have to promise me that if it becomes too much you tell me." Gail says to Holly sincerely.

"I will." Holly says smiling and then going back to get dressed.

Gail and Holly get dressed and head out for their walk not going to far from the apartment just in case Holly starts feeling under the weather. As they head out Gail takes Holly's hand in hers and intertwines their fingers.

"This is nice isn't it?" Holly says to Gail smiling while looking around. Gail looks at Holly and just smiles because this is beyond nice. She finally has Holly back and can't believe she ever spent time without her.

"It's amazing." Gail finally says.

As they continue to walk Gail can tell Holly is slowing down the pace some so she stops and looks at her.

"Holly I think we should head back, we've been walking for awhile and you haven't taken any pain meds this morning." Gail says concern evident in her voice.

Holly just sighs knowing that she is starting to get really uncomfortable and just nods.

Gail wraps her hands around Holly's waist and they slowly walk back to the apartment. Once getting there she lays Holly on the couch and gets her medicine and some water.

"Thanks babe." Holly says giving Gail a weak smile.

"No problem. You should take a nap for a little bit." Gail says to Holly putting a pillow behind her head and laying a blanket on top of her.

"Okay but we were supposed to spend the day together?" Holly says not wanting to miss out on this time with Gail.

Gail smiles down at Holly and brushes the hair out of her face before taking Holly's glasses off.

"We are. I'll be here when you wake up then we can spend a little while just hanging out until my shift." Gail says smiling and sitting next to Holly on the floor right by the couch.

"Just sleep for now." Gail says rubbing Holly's hair until she falls asleep.

After about an hour of Holly sleeping Gail's phone begins to ring. She runs over to pick it up not wanting to wake Holly.

"Hello?" Gail asks whispering before heading back into Holly's bedroom to talk.

"Gail it's Oliver. I know your shift doesn't start for a few more hours but we need you to come in early to help on the case you were working on yesterday." Oliver says in a rush.

"This can't wait a few hours?" Gail says irritated thinking she has to leave Holly sooner than she wants too.

"No they have that kid you talked with yesterday and they may have information but they keep saying they will only talk with you. You must of made an impression on them yesterday." Oliver says knowing that Gail wouldn't be happy about coming in early.

"Fine I'm leaving now and I'll be there as soon as I can." Gail says before hanging up and walking back to where Holly is laying.

She's thinking about just leaving a note for Holly but she decides to tell her she's leaving instead.

Gal walks up to Holly and gives her a light kiss on her cheek.

Holly's eyes start to flutter open focusing on Gail.

"Hey I didn't want to wake you but I have to go into work earlier than expected." Gail says sadly.

"Oh okay." Holly says putting her glasses back on so she can see Gail.

"I should be done around the same time as before." Gail says standing up.

"You have the key I gave you still right?" Holly asks Gail wanting her to come back when her shift is over.

"Yes do you want me to still come back over after my shift?" Gail asks hesitantly.

"Yes. Even if I'm sleeping just come over. I'll probably have to start work in the next couple of days so I want to spend as much time with you before everything gets crazy again." Holly says standing up to say bye to Gail.

"Then of course I'll be here and I'll bring breakfast." Gail says wrapping Holly in a hug.

"Please be careful. I love you." Holly says before giving Gail a few kisses.

"I will and love you too." Gail says smiling before giving Holly one last kiss before leaving.

Gail walks into the station when Oliver comes to greet her.

"Hey Gail thanks for coming in early. She's in the first interrogation room." Oliver says to Gail.

"Alright I'm going to go change then I'll be there." Gail says before changing into her uniform and heading into the interrogation room.

As she enters she sees the girl whol looks to be about 13 sitting nervously in the chair. Gail walks over to the chair on the opposite side and slides the soda she brought in across to her.

"Thought you would be thirsty so I brought you some soda." Gail says as the girl opens it and takes a sip.

"So how are you doing since yesterday?" Gail asks trying to do small talk before asking her more questions.

"Good just trying to figure everything out." The girl says quietly.

"I know how that can be. Has your dad come back yet?" Gail asks knowing that the whole reason they got called out to that house yesterday was because of a domestic disturbance where the mom was left in pretty bad shape and is in the hospital while they are searching for the dad.

The girl just shakes her head no.

"Well is there something you wanted to tell me?" Gail asks trying to be sympathetic.

The girl nods.

"Okay what is it?" Gail says softly.

"I may know where my dad is." The girl says stopping to look up at Gail.

"Okay go ahead. " Gail says giving the girl a little encouragement to continue.

"He would always talk about this person named Stitch. He would leave at night to go to him then come back the next morning." The girl says taking a breath then continuing.

"I overheard him on the phone the night my mom was hurt saying he was going to this restaurant called Luigi's."

"Okay I'll be right back so stay here for a second." Gail says going to talk with Oliver telling him all of the details.

Traci starts her search on people with the nickname Stitch in the system and they know where the restaurant is located. A team of officers head there while Gail goes back in with the girl.

"Okay we have a team of people going to find your dad. So you can stay here if you like or go back to stay with your grandma until your mom gets better." Gail asks the girl.

"I want to go home if that's okay." The girl asks shyly.

"Of course I'll drop you off." Gail says to the girl before taking her back home.

When she gets back to the station she finds out they found the father and he's in custody which makes her feel a lot better.

"You've always had a way with kids haven't you." Steve asks walking up behind her.

Gail turns around when she hears his voice. "Yeah I guess they've always been easier than dealing with adults. They don't have much control over their situation so I want to be there for them." Gail says going into more detail than she wanted.

"Well good job today and thanks for your help" Steve says smiling at Gail.

"Anytime." Gail says before going back to her desk to finish her paperwork.

* * *

Once her shift was over she heads to her apartment to pick up some clothes before going to pick up some donuts and kolaches for breakfast once Holly wakes up. She heads to Holly's apartment using the key that she gave her.

She tries to be extra quiet knowing how early it is. Gail puts the donuts and kolaches on the table before dropping her things and heading to get a shower before going to bed.

She's exhausted from her long day and sleep is all she wants. When she goes to lay down she scoots closer to Holly wrapping her hands around her waist as their bodies are touching.

Holly stirs for a second feeling someone behind her but relaxes into Gail and falls back asleep knowing that Gail is the one with her arms wrapped around her.


	8. Chapter 8

Gail and Holly have been doing well for the past couple of weeks as a couple and now that Holly is doing extremely better she is ready to go back to work.

As they hear the alarm clock buzzing all they want to do is snuggle closer into each other but they both know that work is calling. Gail is the first one to lean over to shut it off before rolling back into Holly wrapping her hand around her waist.

"I need to get up." Holly says into her pillow.

"Nooo, let's just stay in bed for the next couple minutes then get up." Gail says kissing Holly's shoulder.

Holly feels Gail and turns around in her arms leans in and gives her a peck on the lips.

"Okay." Holly says as Gail kisses Holly again pulling her closer to deepen the kiss.

After a few minutes of a morning make out session, Holly tries to pull away knowing she has to get to work.

"Babe, I have to get going." Holly says as Gail ignores her trailing kisses down her jaw line.

Holly closes her eyes to enjoy the moment but soon realizes she really has to get up. She pushes Gail back softly as they rest their foreheads on each other.

"Gail come on I promise when we get home we can continue, but if I don't get to work now I won't be done until midnight." Holly says as Gail pouts but loosens her grip around Holly's waist so she can get out of bed.

"Fine, let's go." Gail says as she starts to get out of bed too.

"I thought you didn't have to be in until later." Holly says going into her bathroom to get ready.

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't take you to work on your first day back." Gail says walking towards the kitchen to make coffee.

Holly just smiles and continues to get dressed not realizing that she could love her girlfriend more than she already does.

Once Holly is done getting dressed she goes into the kitchen as Gail hands her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks babe." Holly says taking a sip.

"I'm just going to throw some pants on and a t shirt then I'll take you." Gail says making her way into Holly's bedroom to change.

Once they are ready they get into the car as Gail drives to the lab. Holly reaches over to interlace her fingers with Gail's for the drive over.

"Are you excited to be back at work?" Gail asks keeping her eyes on the road.

"Actually I am, it's been awhile and I want to get back into a routine." Holly says looking out the window.

"I know you are all better and everything, but if for some reason you start feeling pain or something just call me and I can take you home." Gail says with concern.

"I will, but I've been doing great and haven't needed any pain meds for the past week so I should be fine." Holly says as Gail pulls up outside of her work.

"I'm going to head back to your apartment and I'll start my shift in a couple hours." Gail says to Holly putting the car in park.

"Okay sounds good. I'll see you tonight then." Holly says leaning over the console to give Gail a chaste kiss but before she can pull away Gail pulls her closer to deepen it.

Gail kisses Holly one last time before pulling away. "Alright babe have fun at work, I love you." Gail says to Holly smiling.

"I love you too." Holly says getting out of the car and shutting the door behind her.

Gail heads into work a few hours later starting on her paperwork at her desk when she hears someone approaching and it's the last person she would want to see.

"Hello mother what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here?" Gail says to Elaine Peck who doesn't look to pleased.

"Well Gail since you never seem to talk with me I had to find out from a co worker that you are seeing someone. I was excited at first because I was thinking hey Gail is finally meeting new people. Then I find out that it's a women, which through me off." Elaine says with an angry tone.

Gail looks a little nervous because she was planning on telling her mother at their next family dinner, but I guess people gossip too much for it to be on her terms.

"I was going to tell you, but I wanted to do it in person where you could meet her properly." Gail says standing up to face her mom.

"How long have you been with her is this just some experiment that you're having." Elaine says not believing that her daughter likes women.

"What! No it's not an experiment and long enough, but this is the exact reason I was waiting until the last possible moment to tell you! You haven't even met her and she already is on your bad side!" Gail says not wanting to do this at work. She stares at her mother for a second before continuing.

"Forget me actually having her meet you because obviously that's going to be a waste of time. If you'll excuse me I have some important paperwork to finish." Gail says turning around to sit back at her desk to finish her work.

"I'll figure out eventually who she is so you should just find a time for us to have dinner so I can meet her properly." Elaine says wanting to know who this woman is.

Gail thinks for a second and realizes that their lives are going to be hell until her mom meets Holly.

"Fine, I'll talk with her and let you know a day and time. I'm telling you now though, if you say one word to her that I find offensive I'm done with you." Gail says with a very serious tone.

"You don't give me enough credit Gail, I know how to be professional." Elaine says before walking away.

All Gail can do is sigh and think about how to approach this situation with her mother. First she needs to prepare Holly.

Gail finishes up her paperwork and decides to go visit Holly in her lab to see what she's up too and to see what time she's going to be off work.

As Gail enters the lab she sees Holly looking through one of her microscopes looking quite nerdy. She can only smile and knock lightly not wanting to startle her.

Holly hears a faint knock and looks up to see Gail standing in the doorway.

"Hey I didn't think you would be stopping by." Holly says smiling and walking over to give Gail a peck on the lips.

"I just got off shift and was wondering what time you would be done?" Gail says stepping more into Holly's lab.

"Oh I have a lot to catch up on from being off for so long so I'll probably be here all night." Holly says disappointed she can't leave her work to spend time with Gail.

"It's fine, I need to go by the apartment anyways and spend some time with the guys. I think they miss me. Plus I'm running out of clean clothes." Gail laughs.

"Well come over once you get done doing everything that you need to do." Holly says to Gail.

"Alright well I'll let you get back to work so you can be home at a decent time tonight."

"Oh and I left your car out front Chris is going to take me back to our apartment for a few hours." Gail says walking up to Holly to give her an intimate hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Knowing that you will be home will make me work faster." Holly says giving Gail one more kiss before she heads home.

When Gail gets to her apartment Dov is playing one of their many video games.

"Hey look who decided to show up. I didn't know if you were still living here." Dov says not taking his eyes off of the TV.

"Very funny. Holly has to work late so I thought I would come by and grace you with my presence." Gail says sarcastically sitting down next to him as Chris follows.

Chris joins Dov in playing the game as Gail watches enjoying being with her friends once again in their apartment. It feels like forever since they've been able to just relax like this.

"Why don't we go out to the Penny tonight since we all haven't really been able to spend that much time together. I'll invite Chloe and you can invite Holly if you want." Dov says glancing at Gail but focusing on his game.

"That actually sounds like a good idea I'll call Holly and see if she'll be done in time." Gail says standing up to go to her bedroom to call Holly.

After a few rings Holly picks up. "Hey didn't I just see you not to long ago. Miss me already." Holly says into the phone smiling.

"I'll always miss you, but I'm actually calling to see what time you would be done because Chris and Dov want to go out to the Penny later." Gail asks.

"I should be done in the next couple of hours." Holly says wondering if that's too late.

"Okay well do you want to meet us there whenever you get done?" Gail asks Holly hoping she'll be able to make it.

"Yeah that sounds good. I'll just text you when I'm on my way to make sure you guys are still there." Holly says trying to work and talk on the phone at the same time.

"Great. If you need me or something just call. I'm about to kick Dov's ass in this video game." Gail says heading into the living room.

"Well you do that, but I should probably get back to my work if I'm going to make it to the Penny." Holly says laughing.

"Alright, I love you." Gail says smiling.

"Love you too." Holly says before hanging up and getting back to work.

Gail, Dov and Chris play for a little longer before getting ready to head to the Penny. Gail grabs her bag to put her extra clothes in since she's been staying at Holly's so often. She feels like she lives there now, but doesn't want to approach that topic until Holly asks about it.

Gail gets to the Penny with Dov and Chris and sees that Traci and Steve are already there. She walks up to them and gives them each a hug.

"Hey guys, I didn't know you would be coming out." Gail says surprised to see them.

"Yeah it's been a long couple of weeks so we thought it would be nice to just relax for a night." Steve says to Gail.

"Where's Holly?" Traci asks.

"Working of course. Since she missed so much time she is trying to catch up. She said she would text me if she thinks she can get off though." Gail says as Dov, Chris and Chloe approach with drinks.

"Thank you." Gail says taking one from Chris.

"So what you have going on with Holly I'm taking it's serious?" Chris asks while standing next to Gail as everyone else has their own conversations going on.

Gail just smiles thinking about Holly knowing that it's serious. "Yes I would say that." Gail says taking a sip of her beer.

"I'm happy for you Gail you deserve to be happy." Chris says sincerely.

"I am happy. I didn't think this type of feeling was possible, but with Holly it's just so easy and I can't see my life without her in it." Gail says thinking that it's easy to open up about Holly because she's so amazing.

"That's great Gail, I kind of want to get to know her better, she must be pretty awesome if she can tame the one and only Gail Peck." Chris says smiling.

"She should be coming tonight if she can get off work so you may just get your chance." Gail says as they both join back in with the group conversation.

After a couple hours she gets a text from Holly that says she's on her way. Gail can't help but smile wider and be happy that Holly can make it.

Gail sends Holly a quick text back that says _I'll be waiting, drive careful_.

Gail slips her phone back into her pocket and tries to focus back in on what Dov was saying.

After about 15 minutes Gail sees Holly walk into the Penny so she walks over with a drink in hand to greet her gorgeous girlfriend.

"Hey babe." Gail says giving Holly a few kisses before taking her hand to lead her to the group.

"Holly! I'm so glad you were able to make it!" Chloe says giving her a hug being the friendly person she is.

"Me too." Holly says not sure how to react to her.

Everyone else just smiles and waves and then go back to their conversations.

"Do you want me to get you a drink?" Gail asks Holly leaning in closer to her.

"Sure whatever you're having is fine." Holly says smiling at Gail as she walks off to get them their drinks.

"Hey Holly so how does it feel being back at work?" Traci says walking over to Holly.

"It actually feels good to be able to get on a normal schedule again. " Holly says happy to be working again because sitting in her apartment was getting quite boring.

"I bet you have a lot to catch up on." Traci says continuing the small talk.

"Yeah but the forensic pathologist that was there while I was recovering did a good job keeping things in order, but I still will be working overtime for the next couple of weeks." Holly says as she sees Gail approaching her with their drinks.

"Here you go." Gail says handing the drink over to Holly and standing close to her.

"Thanks honey." Holly says smiling at Gail and taking a sip of her beer.

They all hangout at the Penny for a couple more hours before they all decide to call it a night. Gail gets her bag out of Chris' car and takes it over to Holly's.

"I came prepared this time." Gail says placing the bag in the car and getting in the passenger seat.

"I see, maybe I can clear a drawer for you so that you have a place to keep some of your things, I mean only if you want." Holly says not sure if that's to forward.

Gail sees that Holly is nervous so she places her hand on Holly's thigh to get her attention. "Holly I would love to have a drawer at your place, it would save me from having to bring over all my clothes each time we see each other." Gail says smiling up at Holly.

"Okay good then I'll clear one out tonight." Holly says as they drive the rest of the way in a nice silence.

Once they get to Holly's apartment Gail knows she needs to talk with Holly about meeting her parents, but she's extremely nervous about it. Elaine Peck can easily turn you off from wanting to be involved with the Peck family.

Once they get changed and in bed snuggled up next to one another Gail takes this opportunity to talk with Holly.

"Hey Holly?" Gail asks while rubbing her arm up and down.

"Yes?" Holly says with her head lying on Gail's chest.

"So my mom came by to visit me this morning." Gail says waiting for a reaction out of Holly.

"Okay." Holly says wondering where Gail is going with this.

"She sort of knows about us."Gail says as Holly lifts her head off of Gail's chest to sit up a little more thinking this is going to be a serious conversation.

"Did you tell her about us?" Holly asks Gail curiously.

"No I didn't yet because I was waiting for the right time, but since everyone at the station has a big mouth my mom found out." Gail says turning more towards Holly.

"So what does this mean, was she upset?" Holly asks.

"She was a little upset, but she wants to meet you..." Gail says when Holly interrupts.

"She does know that I'm a woman right?" Holly says confused.

"Yes she does, but she wants us to go to dinner which I was planning on asking you to go, but we weren't speaking and then your accident there wasn't a good time." Gail says not sure if Holly is going to want to go face the Pecks.

"Holly." Gail says taking her hand in hers.

Holly just looks at Gail concern evident in her face.

"If you don't want to go we don't have too, I just know that my mom won't let this go if we don't show up. But I told her that if she does or says anything that makes you uncomfortable we are leaving."Gail says trying to reassure Holly that she is on her side.

"Gail I don't know, she's going to hate me. She already does just because I'm a woman." Holly says getting nervous.

"No she doesn't hate you. Once she gets to know who you are she is bound to fall in love with you just like I have." Gail says smiling at Holly and giving her hand a squeeze.

"Okay I'll do this for you. Is it just going to be us or can you figure out a way to get Steve and Traci to come too?" Holly asks knowing that if there are more people things won't go completely crazy.

"Yeah I can ask them to come, they kind of owe us a favor so it shouldn't be an issue. Will next Saturday work for you?" Gail asks wanting to make sure Holly isn't working.

"Should be fine. It'll be interesting to say the least." Holly says laying back into Gail as she wraps her arm around her.

"Yeah but it'll be fine, I've already warned her and no matter what happens we are in this together." Gail says giving Holly's head a kiss before laying down further so she can go to sleep peacefully with Holly.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry for updating so late. I have an idea of where I want to go with this story so I hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

The family Peck dinner is finally here. Gail is nervous but Holly is more nervous standing next to her. Gail slides her hand down Holly's arm to interlace their fingers.

"Holly we aren't going to make it through this dinner if you're already this nervous and we haven't even gone in yet." Gail says turning Holly towards her letting go of her hand.

Holly looks up at Gail. Just anticipating what's behind that door makes her want to run in the other direction.

"Look it will be fine I promise. Steve and Traci are already here plus my dad isn't too bad. Come on the faster we go in the faster we can leave." Gail says lifting Holly's chin up giving her a small smile.

All Holly can manage is a nod before Gail takes Holly's hand once again before opening the door. As they make their way in they see Bill Peck talking with Steve in the living room and Traci helping Elaine in the kitchen.

Gail first makes her way into the living room going to greet her dad and Steve.

"Hey dad. Steve" Gail says before giving them both a hug.

"This is my girlfriend Holly, Holly this is my dad Bill Peck." Gail says pointing between the two. Holly reaches out to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Peck." Holly says trying to gain confidence. Meeting the parents is a big deal especially for Gail, and these parents aren't really the welcoming type. Okay maybe Gail's mom isn't really the welcoming type.

"Nice to meet you too Holly but just call me Bill." He says smiling before turning to Gail.

"Your mom is in the kitchen, you may want to see if she needs any help." Bill says before sitting back down with Steve.

Gail grabs Holly's hand again and leads her into the kitchen where Elaine is finishing up dinner. When she looks down to see Gail holding Holly's hand she drops her smile but tries to hide her disgust.

"Hey Gail I'm glad you could make it." Elaine says to her daughter.

"Yeah well you left me no choice. Anyways mom this is Holly, Holly this is my mom Elaine Peck." Gail says walking further into the kitchen.

Elaine wipes her hands on the towel laying next to her so she can shake Holly's hand.

"Hi it's nice to meet you Mrs. Peck." Holly says trying to be cordial and make a good impression even though she feels this is going to be a losing battle.

"Hello Holly, Gail hasn't really told me much about you." Elaine says wanting to know who this woman is that's dating her daughter.

"Well what would you like to know?" Holly asks as Gail stands next to her trying to be protective of her girlfriend.

"What do you do for a living? Family?" Elaine asks walking over to the table wanting Holly to follow.

Gail was following right behind Holly when Elaine speaks "Gail why don't you go with Traci and get some wine for everyone." Elaine suggests wanting to talk with Holly alone.

Gail looks at Holly first to make sure she is okay with this and Holly just nods not wanting Gail's mom to think she is intimidated.

"Alright I'll be right back." Gail says to Holly squeezing her hand before walking away with Traci.

"So Holly go ahead." Elaine says as she takes a seat.

Holly take a seat as well. "I'm a forensic pathologist that works in the lab near station 15..." Holly says when Elaine interrupts.

"So you're a doctor? You look quite young." Elaine says finding it hard to believe that Gail is dating her.

"Yes, I was very determined to get my medical degree and only focused on school for the first part of my life until I was able to land the job as a Forensic Pathologist." Holly says not really wanting to go into detail with Gail's mom.

"That's impressive what about your family?" Elaine says trying to figure out what she's all about.

"My parents died when I was younger, but I have one younger sister and a niece. We stayed with our grandmother until we both headed off to school." Holly says turning her head to try and not show to much emotion with Gail's mom.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Elaine says showing a glimpse of sympathy but that won't last long.

Holly just nods before Elaine continues.

"How long have you been dating my daughter?" Elaine says wanting to get to the point.

"Uh about two months, but we've known each other for longer." Holly says wondering where this conversation is going.

"Holly I just want you to know that whatever you and Gail have going on won't last. She's never been interested in women and this is just a little experiment she has going on with you. Who knows why maybe it's to get back at me." Elaine speaks showing her true colors.

Holly is taken back by this comment but before she has a chance to respond Gail returns with drinks in hand.

"Hey babe here's your drink." Gail says handing it to her seeing that she looks somewhat upset.

"I think dinner is ready why don't we all go eat." Elaine says getting up to put the food on the table.

When Holly stands up Gail stops her. "Hey are you okay? Did my mom say something to you?" Gail asks concerned about Holly.

"Uh what?" Holly says still upset about Gail's mother but doesn't want an argument to start.

"Are you okay." Gail asks one more time gently grabbing Holly's hand to get her to look her in the eyes.

"Oh yeah I'm fine just hungry I guess." Holly lies giving Gail a weak smile.

"Let's go eat" Holly says dropping Gail's hand to head to the table where everyone else is sitting.

Gail follows behind knowing something was said between her mother and Holly, but she'll have to wait to discuss it with Holly later.

Gail sits next to Holly while Elaine and Bill sit across from them and Steve and Traci sit to their left.

"It looks great Elaine. Thank you." Traci says grabbing the potatoes to put some on her plate.

"Thank you Traci it wasn't too much work especially when all you have to do is heat it up." Elaine says smiling as she reaches for the salad.

Holly tries to forget the comment from earlier and just enjoy dinner so she grabs her fork to begin eating like everyone else.

Everyone is having small talk as they eat, and Gail has noticed that Holly hasn't been very talkative or her normal self throughout dinner. She looks over to Holly seeing that something is bothering her. She gives Holly's thigh a gentle squeeze under the table to reassure her that they are in this together and that Gail is there for her. All Holly can do is sigh as she continues to eat.

"So Gail, Holly told me that you and her have been dating for a couple months?" Elaine asks putting her napkin on her plate.

"Yes we have, but we've known each other for longer." Gail says taking a sip of her wine.

"Yes Holly told me that too. Is this something that you see being long term?" Elaine ask wanting to know what her daughter is thinking.

Steve and Traci are starting to feel uncomfortable because they know where this conversation is going and it probably won't end cordially.

"Absolutely. Holly is great and I couldn't see myself with anybody else." Gail says smiling and looking over at Holly.

Holly looks back at Gail and all she can do is smile widely.

"How are you so sure? You've never been with a woman before so what's to say this isn't some fling that you'll move on from in the next couple of months? You don't even know her?" Elaine speaks her mind getting frustrated with her daughter.

"Well mom I for one don't think it matters if she's a man or a woman, it's the person you fall in love with. I know that this isn't just some fling because of the way I feel and if you can't accept my relationship with Holly then so be it." Gail says proud of herself for sticking up to her mother.

"This is ridiculous, how can you say that about a person you just met and on top of that it's a woman! This doesn't look good for the Peck family!" Elaine says getting irritated.

"So the truth comes out, it's always about our name and how we make you look not about your kids being happy!" Gail says getting angry.

"Well what do you think people are going to say!" Elaine says continuing her argument.

"Mrs. Peck I know this may be hard for you to hear but I love your daughter and she deserves to be happy." Holly says speaking up for the first time that night.

"I really don't care what you think. This doesn't involve you! I only care about my daughter and this stupid decision she's making! You were probably the one that took advantage of who she is!" Elaine says venomously.

"Hey! Don't talk to Holly like that!" Gail says getting frustrated with her mother.

"Holly is the one person that I've met that has truly accepted me for who I am. I won't accept you accusing her of doing anything to take advantage of me!" Gail says standing up and grabbing Holly's hand pulling her up to stand also.

"We're leaving. If you want to eventually accept my relationship and apologize then I may consider speaking with you again. Until then there's nothing left for me to say." Gail says getting ready to head out.

She turns to her dad, Steve and Traci says her goodbyes as Holly waves at them and follows close behind Gail to exit.

Gail gets into the car with Holly getting into the passenger seat. Once Gail gets in she sighs and lays her head against the head rest closing her eyes.

She doesn't understand how her mother can be so rude and not want to try and get to know the one person who understands her daughter. She should have known this wasn't going to turn out wonderfully.

Holly just watches Gail not sure on what she should do. She reaches over to Gail and brushes some hair out of her face. When Gail feels Holly's soft hand she opens her eyes and turns her head towards her.

"I'm sorry that I brought you here. You shouldn't have to put up with my mother." Gail says knowing that this is neither one of their faults.

"It's fine Gail, this is kind of what I was expecting. At least now I've met your mother so that's out of the way." Holly says trying to make light on the topic.

"It's not though Holly. This is how she's been my whole life. She wants everything to go the way she plans it out for you. When it doesn't you have done something wrong. She just doesn't get it, which honestly I don't care. If I have you then what she says doesn't matter." Gail says straightening up in her seat.

"You'll always have me." Holly says leaning in to give Gail a chaste kiss.

"Let's go home." Holly suggests as she leans back in her seat while Gail starts the car to head home.

Once they get there Gail checks her phone and sees she has a text from Steve.

_Mom was pissed when you left, we left soon after. If you need to talk I'm here._

Gail reads it and puts her phone on the counter before heading to Holly's bedroom.

"Do you work tomorrow?" Holly asks Gail as she exits the bathroom in shorts and a tank top getting in bed.

"No I don't, but I have to get some things done so I'm glad I don't have too." Gail says going in to brush her teeth.

Once she's done getting dressed for bed she also makes her way to lay next to Holly.

"I have to go in tomorrow since I'm still way behind, but maybe I can get off early and we can go out to dinner or something." Holly suggests laying into Gail as Gail lifts her arm so Holly can get comfortable.

"That sounds great. Do you need me to take you into work in the morning?" Gail asks.

"No I think I'm just going to take the car so that you can sleep in and get all of the errands run that you need too." Holly says before lifting her head to give Gail a kiss.

As they lay in bed Gail wants to ask Holly about what had her upset before dinner.

"Holly?" Gail says looking down at Holly.

"Yeah?" Holly says still laying on Gail's chest.

"What did my mom say to you that had you so upset before dinner?" Gail asks wanting to know.

"Nothing important." Holly says not really wanting to get into what was said.

"Holly?" Gail says more sternly as she sits up so Holly will do the same.

Holly looks up at Gail and scoots up so she can talk with her.

"She was asking me about my family and my job at first, then she kind of said that this was just an experiment for you." Holly says glancing up at Gail before looking back down.

"What, why would she say that. You should have said something we would have just left." Gail says knowing that her mom had said something to upset Holly.

"I didn't want to ruin the family dinner, I like your dad and I just thought she wouldn't bring up anything more." Holly says to Gail sadly.

"Well she shouldn't have said that to you. You do know that this isn't an experiment right?" Gail asks not wanting Holly to think any less of their relationship because of her mother.

"Yeah I know." Holly says looking up at Gail unconvincingly.

"Holly trust me this isn't an experiment. I love you and just because you are the first woman that I've ever been with doesn't mean it has to be an experiment. I love you so much and you are all that I want. Please don't let my mom's words speak for me." Gail says going to rub Holly's cheek with her right hand and gently grabbing Holly's hand with her left.

"I don't take anything that your mom says about you seriously. She obviously has her own vision on who you should be. Since I'm not in that vision she will do what she can to get me out." Holly says squeezing Gail's hand.

"She won't though. Her vision is completely different than mine. My vision is you and me with little kids running around." Gail says to Holly giving her a kiss then pulling back smiling.

"Oh really, so already thinking about kids? Don't you have to ask me to marry you first?" Holly says playfully.

"Marriage, wow Holly you move fast we aren't even living together." Gail says smiling back.

"You were the one that brought up kids!" Holly says pushing Gail lightly on her shoulder.

"Okay, Okay you're right." Gail says smiling, gently pushing Holly onto her back while she straddles her waist with her hands on her sides.

"I see what you're trying to do." Holly says pulling Gail on top of her, knowing that Gail wants to drop the subject.

"Is it working." Gail asks Holly leaning in closer.

All Holly can do is wrap her arms around Gail and give her a passionate kiss. Gail kisses back and begins to trail her lips down Holly's jaw line reaching her neck and sucking on her pulse point.

Holly leans her head back into her pillow and lifts Gail's shirt up so she can rub her hands across her stomach.

Holly brings Gail's lips back up to hers when they hear Holly's phone start to ring.

"Leave it." Gail says continuing her attack on Holly's lips. Holly listens to Gail and ignores her phone. As Gail starts to lift up Holly's shirt, Holly's phone starts to ring again.

"Really! Who the hell is calling you right now!" Gail says stopping. Holly sighs and rolls to see who it is.

Holly doesn't recognize the number so she answers thinking it may be important.

"Hello?" She asks a little out of breathe.

"Is this a Holly Stewart?" The person on the other end asks.

"Yes may I ask who's calling at this time of night?" Holly says getting more irritated as Gail just looks annoyed.

"Oh yes sorry, this is Officer Maclin. I'm sorry to be calling you this late, but your sister was in a car accident and this is the phone number that was listed on her emergency contact list." The officer says to a shocked Holly.

"What?" Holly says in disbelief as she sits up straighter. She hasn't seen her sister or her niece for a couple years. They tried to keep in contact but they were on different paths and just drifted apart.

"Your sister, we need you to come to Montgomery Regional Hospital as soon as you can." The officer continues.

"What about my niece?" Holly asks concerned.

"She was in the car also, but I'm not sure about her status yet." The officer says once more.

Gail looks at Holly seeing her expression change and tears threatening to fall, knowing that this wasn't a good call.

"Okay I'm leaving now. I'll be there as soon as I can." Holly says with a shaky voice as she hangs up and just sets the phone down still in shock.

"Holly? Holly?" Gail says crawling over to her gently shaking her shoulder to get her attention.

Holly looks up at Gail with tears.

"My sister and her niece were in a car accident. I need to get to the hospital." Holly says rushing out of bed to put some sweats on and a t-shirt.

Gail follows close behind throwing on clothes also.

"What are you doing?" Holly asks seeing Gail following her.

"Coming with you. I'll drive, come on did they say which hospital?" Gail says grabbing the keys as Holly just follows behind grabbing her phone and purse before leaving.


	10. Chapter 10

The whole drive over to the hospital both Gail and Holly are relatively quiet. Holly mentioned her sister and niece a few times to Gail but didn't say much beyond that.

As they pull into the hospital Holly gets out as Gail follows locking the car behind her.

When they go through the automatic doors they walk up to the reception desk to see what room Holly's sister and niece are in.

"My sister was brought in here with my niece they were in a car accident." Holly says trying to stay calm.

"Names?" the nurse asks.

"Sister's name is Marie Stewart and my niece's name is Ashley Stewart." Holly says tapping her foot out of nervousness. Gail just stands next to Holly not sure how to show her support.

"Your sister is in room 323 on the third floor, and your niece is in the children's section on that same floor." The nurse says looking up to both Holly and Gail.

"Do you know what condition they are in, are they okay?" Holly asks putting her hand on the counter.

"No we don't find out that information just the room numbers. You can go there now though." The nurse says pointing towards the elevators down the hall.

Holly starts making her way as Gail quickly follows behind. When they reach the elevator's Holly presses the up button. As they are waiting Gail takes Holly's hand in hers interlacing their fingers and caressing the outside of Holly's hand with her thumb. Holly doesn't look down but is very grateful that Gail is there with her.

When the elevator doors open they both enter still holding hands as Gail presses the button for the third floor.

Once they get there they see a nurse and Holly stops her. "Excuse me, my sister and niece were brought in tonight and we were told they were on this floor." She says looking up at her.

"Was the little girl about six, dark brown hair?" The nurse asks.

"Yes she is." Holly says nervously.

"Well she is in this room 325 and she didn't have any major injuries. Just a few cuts and bruises and she seems a little shaken up." The nurse says pointing to the room on the left.

"Okay thank you." Holly says making her way over as Gail follows behind.

When she goes in she sees the little girl fidgeting in the bed while a nurse checks her out.

She looks over and sees Holly and gives her a weak smile. She hasn't seen her aunt in a couple of years due to other issues, but she acts like she recognizes her.

"Hey Ashley, I'm your Aunt Holly, I don't know if you remember me it's been a couple years." Holly says slowly walking closer to her while Gail stands in the back not wanting to startle the little girl.

"You look a lot like my mommy. I've seen a lot of pictures of you." Ashley says staring up at Holly.

"Yes I do." Holly says giving the little girl a wide smile.

"So are you doing okay?" Holly asks pulling up a chair to sit next to her niece.

All Ashley does is shrug her shoulders and look away.

Holly tentatively takes Ashley's hand as she looks over.

"You'll be okay sweetie, I promise, I'll be here until your mom gets back." Holly says smiling sweetly with tears in her eyes.

"Where is my mommy?" Ashley asks still holding onto Holly's hand.

"Um she is...she" Holly says trying to figure out how to say what's happened to a six year old. Seeing Holly struggle Gail walks over to where Holly and Ashley are sitting to help.

"She is a couple rooms down the hall resting right now, but when she wakes up we will take you to go see her okay?" Gail says smiling at Holly's niece.

"Okay." she says satisfied with the answer.

"This is my friend Gail she is the one that drove me here so that I could see your mommy and you." Holly says looking at Gail and back at Ashley.

"Hi Gail." Ashley says smiling at her.

"Hello Ashley, it's nice to meet you." Gail says smiling back.

Ashley looks back to Holly, "Do we have to stay here all night?"she asks.

"I'm not sure yet, I need to go talk with the nurses first okay?" Holly says to the little girl rubbing her hand to comfort her.

"Ashley would it be okay if Gail stays with you for a minute while I go see, then I'll be right back." Holly asks slowly standing up.

"Yes. I like Gail." Ashley says grabbing her stuffed animal that is lying next to her bed.

"Is that okay?" Holly asks Gail as she turns towards her.

"Of course. Let me know what they say about your sister." Gail says giving Holly's hand a squeeze before going to sit next to Ashley.

Holly goes into the hall to find one of the nurses to take her into her sisters room and get an update.

"Ma'm, my sister is supposed to be in room 323. Is it okay if I go in there?" Holly asks hoping that her sister is okay.

"Yes that should be fine, but she is resting now because she is on some heavy antibiotics." The nurse says taking Holly into the room.

When Holly goes in she sees her sister and thinks about what it was like when she was lying in a hospital bed and how hard it must have been for Gail. She steps closer towards her sisters bed and sees her with a few IV's running through her hand and both her legs in casts. Holly can only assume that the front of the car must of gotten the most damage.

"Hey sis, it's been awhile hasn't it?" Holly says reaching for her sisters hand.

" I know we may have our differences, but you have to wake up for that little girl in the other room." Holly says starting to get tears running down her face. As Holly wipes at her eyes she sees what must be Marie's doctor coming in.

"Hi you must be Marie's sister." The doctor says coming in to shake Holly's hand.

"Yes, hi I'm Holly Stewart, what is wrong with her?" Holly asks wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Well she was in a car accident as you know, she was hit from the side and lost control and ran into the ditch. She crushed both of her legs which is why they are in casts. She has a few broken ribs, and cuts and bruises. It was a very good thing that they both had their seatbelts on or neither of them would have made it." The doctor says trying to inform Holly about the situation.

"Will she wake up soon?" Holly asks feeling like she understands now what everyone was going through when she was in this position.

"It depends on her. If she feels strong enough then she could wake up tomorrow, if her body needs more time to heal it could take a week. We just have to monitor her until she does." The doctor says going to check Marie's vitals.

"Is there anything that I can do, or is waiting the only option." Holly asks knowing that Ashley isn't going to want to stay in this hospital for very long.

"Not at this point, I know she has a daughter that will probably be released tomorrow after monitoring her for the night." The doctor says talking about Ashley.

"Okay thank you. I appreciate everything you have done for my sister." Holly says smiling weakly.

"Of course if you have any questions have one of the nurses page me." With that he leaves as Holly goes back in to check on Gail and Ashley.

As she enters Ashley's room she hears laughter coming from the bed. She sees Gail telling silly jokes that Ashley seems to find hilarious. As she gets closer she just smiles knowing that Ashley is just fine and enjoying Gail's company.

"Aunt Holly!" Ashley says smiling wider.

"Hey Ash, what's all this laughing I here. Something funny?" Holly asks going to stand next to Gail.

"Gail is funny Aunt Holly. She knows lots of jokes." Ashley says looking at Gail.

Gail looks up at Holly and just smiles, Holly smiles back before touching her shoulder.

"Ashley I'm going to talk with Gail in the hall for just a second and we will come right back. You will be able to see us from the door." Holly says as Ashley just nods playing with her stuffed animal as Holly and Gail go into the hallway.

"What did the doctors say about your sister?" Gail asks concerned.

"He said that her legs were crushed in the crash and she has a few broken ribs, but she is fine other than that which is a miracle. She could wake up tomorrow or next week they aren't sure." Holly says leaning her head back trying to stop the tears from falling.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." Gail says grabbing Holly around the waist and giving it a squeeze.

"Gail what am I supposed to do? Ashley shouldn't have to stay here for the next couple days, but someone has to stay with my sister." Holly says feeling overwhelmed by this situation.

"Holly, we will figure it out, for right now we need to just stay with Ashley and make her feel comfortable. What about your grandmother? Could she come?" Gail says looking in to see the little girl still playing in her hospital bed. Gail has always had a soft spot for kids, but seeing how this kid is related to Holly makes her even more special.

"I guess I can call my grandma but she is getting a lot older and I'm not sure if she will be able to stay with her." Holly says shaking her head.

Holly just leans into Gail putting her head on her shoulder needing to feel her comfort. Gail instantly wraps her hands around Holly rubbing her back letting her just relax for a moment. After a couple minutes Holly pulls away and takes a few deep breathes.

"Okay we can do this. Let's stay with Ashley for tonight and I'll give my grandma a call in the morning since it's too late now." Holly says before walking back into Ashley's room.

"Aunt Holly I'm hungry." Ashley says looking up with a pouty lip.

"Why don't I go get you some food from downstairs, then come right back. You have to promise me that you will go to sleep after you eat though." Holly says rubbing Ashley's hair out of her face.

"I will Aunt Holly, promise." She says with a grin.

As Holly starts to head out for some food Gail stops her. "Hey why don't I go get the food and you spend some time with your niece." Gail suggests.

"Okay that sounds like a good idea." Holly says.

"Do you want anything?" Gail asks knowing Holly may be hungry.

"Maybe just a soda? I'm not hungry right now." Holly says glancing back at her niece.

"Okay I'll be right back, if you need anything while I'm gone just call my cell." Gail says caressing Holly's cheek.

"Thanks babe, and I will." Holly says before going to sit next to Ashley again as Gail exits the room.

As Holly sits with Ashley she starts playing with her and talks to her like they haven't been apart for two years. She is pretty bright for her age and knows a lot more that most six year olds should.

"Aunt Holly?" Ashley says looking up at her.

"Yes sweetie?" Holly says in a calming voice.

"Why didn't I see you for so long?" Ashley says wondering why she has only seen pictures of her Aunt instead of seeing her all the time.

"Ashley. That's a great question. Your mom and I used to be really close, but when we went off to school we stopped seeing each other all the time. We should have kept in touch but our lives were different. I'm sorry for not coming to see you more, but now that I've seen you and your mommy I want to spend as much time with you as I can." Holly says not really sure why she hasn't seen her niece in so long. Life got in the way and they just started drifting apart.

Ashley just nods and sees Gail coming into the room behind Holly smiling.

"Okay they didn't have much to eat, but they had a turkey sandwich and I got you some chips and a water. I hope that's okay." Gail says handing the food to Holly so she can give it too Ashley.

"Thanks Gail! I love turkey sandwiches!" Ashley says eagerly waiting to eat.

Holly starts to unwrap the sandwich to give it too Ashley. Ashley takes it and starts to eat it like she hasn't eaten in days.

"Here drink some water too." Holly says as Ashley sets her sandwich down to pick up the water bottle with both hands and takes a big gulp.

"I'm going to pull out this couch, so that we can have more space to sleep." Gail says as she tries to figure out how to make the couch that's in the room into a bed for the night.

Holly just nods and focuses back on Ashley. Once she is done eating she is stuffed so Holly takes her to the restroom before she lays her down.

"Try to get some sleep Ash, Gail and I will be right here if you need us." Holly says as she kisses her forehead goodnight.

"Thanks Aunt Holly for coming." Ashley says looking up at Holly with a smile.

"Of course sweetie, I always will." Holly just smiles sweetly at her niece with watery eyes.

"Where's Gail?" Ashley says sitting up some.

"Right here." Gail says walking up to stand next to Holly.

"Goodnight Gail, thank you." Ashley says repeating what she said to Holly.

"Goodnight Ashley, we will see you in the morning." Gail says smiling as Ashley closes her eyes to go to sleep.

Holly covers her up and turns towards the couch/bed Gail tried to figure out.

"I could only find this one blanket in the cabinet and they don't have pillows, so we will just have to do the best with what we have." Gail says as she goes to lay down. She lifts her arm up so Holly can lay into her. Once Holly seems comfortable Gail wraps the blanket around both of them and lays her arm over Holly's.

"Goodnight babe, I love you." Gail says giving the back of Holly's head a kiss, she doesn't get a response so she assumes Holly is extremely exhausted and need's the sleep.

The next morning Holly hears the nurses coming in to check on Ashley to see if she can be released from the hospital.

Holly starts to get up as Gail slowly opens her eyes also. Once Holly is out of bed she walks over to Ashley who is slowly starting to wake up herself.

"Hey Ash. Did you sleep okay?" Holly asks as she sees the nurse checking her vitals.

"Yes Aunt Holly, I didn't wake up once." Ashley says excitedly.

"Well that's good, Gail and I slept pretty well too." Holly says as she looks up at the nurse to see what she will say.

"How is she?" Holly asks the nurse who is on the opposite side of the hospital bed.

"She is doing really well, the doctor will probably be releasing her in the next couple of hours." The nurse says before heading out of the room.

"Should you call your grandmother?" Gail says sitting up to get off of the couch.

"Yeah let me do that real quick. Can you stay with Ashley?" Holly asks as Gail just nods going over to where Ashley is laying.

"I'll be right back." Holly says before going into the hallway to call her grandmother.

After a few rings it picks up.

"Hello" her grandmother says wondering who would be calling this early.

"Hi grandma it's Holly." Holly says shyly into the phone knowing that she hasn't spoken with her grandmother for a while.


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry for taking a few days. Work has been crazy! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_"Hello" her grandmother says wondering who would be calling this early._

_"Hi grandma it's Holly." Holly says shyly into the phone knowing that she hasn't spoken with her grandmother for a while._

* * *

"Hey sweetie, I haven't heard from you in awhile." Holly's grandmother says into the phone.

"I know, and I'm sorry. There really aren't any excuses for me not calling." Holly says upset that she let her schooling and work replace her family that she had left.

"It's okay, I am proud of you for what you have accomplished already in your young life, but what's going on?" her grandmother asks since she is calling out of the blue like this.

"Marie and Ashley were in a car accident last night, and I came up to the hospital when I was informed about it. The thing is that Ashley is going to be released in a couple of hours and Marie will be here for a while longer. Do you think you could stay with Marie so that I can take Ashley to my house just until she wakes up?" Holly says trying to get everything out before her grandmother starts asking questions.

"What?! A car accident are they going to be okay? Yes I can come up there for a few days what hospital?" Her grandmother rambles on but agrees to come without hesitation. She raised both Holly and her sister and was the kindest and most caring person she has ever met.

"We are at Montgomery Regional Hospital, but you have a couple hours to get here so take your time." Holly says excited to see her grandmother, but upset about the circumstances.

"Okay I know where that is, I'll leave now because it's going to take me a couple hours to get there. See you in a bit sweetie." she says before hanging up.

Holly is glad that her grandmother can come to stay with Marie for a couple days so that she can spend some time with Ashley and she won't have to be stuck in this hospital. Holly hated being in the hospital and was grateful when Gail offered to stay with her when she was hurt.

As Holly makes her way back into Ashley's room Gail looks up. "What did she say?" Gail asks going over to where Holly is standing just in case Ashley is listening.

"She said that she could come, she will probably be here in a few hours." Holly says to Gail smiling.

"Well that's good right, are we just going to take Ashley home?" Gail asks wanting to know the plan.

"I was going to go check on Marie and then when they release Ashley take her back to my apartment." Holly says before looking over to Ashley then back to Gail.

"Gail it's your day off you said you had errands that you needed to run. You don't have to stay with us all day." Holly says not wanting Gail to feel burdened by her family that she doesn't know anything about.

"Babe" Gail says looking into Holly's eyes. "I would rather spend the time with you and Ashley then go run my errands they weren't important anyways." Gail smiles and gives Holly a quick peck before realizing that Ashley was still lying in the bed a few feet away.

"Okay if you're sure. I would love for you to hang out with us. You are really good with her just from the little time that I've seen you with her." Holly says knowing that Gail was always more comfortable around children than adults.

"I'll be right back." Holly says leaving to go check on Marie who is still the same as she was last night. Once she spends a little bit of time with her she starts to leave when she sees her grandmother talking to a nurse outside in the hall.

"Hey grandma." Holly says walking over to her a little nervous since she hasn't seen her in awhile.

"Holly, it's so good to see you." Her grandmother says going to give her a hug.

"It's good to see you too." Holly says squeezing her grandmother tighter before pulling back smiling.

"Marie is in here." Holly says leading her grandmother to her. Once they get into the room Holly steps to the side so her grandmother can get closer.

"Oh Marie." Her grandmother says as she brushes the hair out of Marie's face and gives her a kiss on her forehead.

"What did the doctors say?" she asks looking back to Holly.

"He was telling me last night that she should be awake by the end of the week at the latest." Holly says walking closer to Marie's bed.

"Where is Ashley, I would like to see her." Her grandmother asks while looking at Marie.

"We can go see her now if you would like, just come with me." Holly says walking out to go to Ashley's room.

As Holly enters she sees Gail sitting by Ashley's bed reading her a book that she must of borrowed from the children's room down the hall. Gail hears someone behind her and stops reading to turn towards the noise. She smiles seeing that it's Holly but sees someone close behind her.

"Grandma!" Ashley yells sticking her hands up reaching for her great grandma to give her a hug.

Gail stands up to move out of the way so Holly's grandmother can approach them.

"Hey sweetheart." she says going to give Ashley a hug.

"I didn't know if you were coming. Aunt Holly and Gail came last night, they are fun." Ashley says smiling up at her great grandmother.

"Did they? I'm so glad that you had fun with them." Her grandmother says looking over to Holly and to the woman that is standing next to her that she doesn't recognize.

"I'm going to go outside so that you can have some time with them." Gail says feeling a little uncomfortable.

"No stay. Please." Holly says whispering as she puts her hand on Gail's wrist not wanting her to leave.

Gail doesn't say anything, just nods her head.

"Grandma?" Holly says as her grandmother walks over to her and Gail.

"This is Gail my girlfriend. Gail this is my grandma." Holly says introducing them to each other.

"Hello ma'm. It's great to finally meet you." Gail says putting her hand out for Holly's grandmother to shake.

She looks at Gail for a second then shakes her hand. "It's nice to meet you too." Her grandmother says smiling.

"We were going to take Ashley to my apartment as soon as the doctor comes in to release her. I'll come back up to see Marie during the week and if she wakes up while we aren't here, then you can just call me if that's okay." Holly says hoping that everything works out with this set up.

"That's fine sweetie. Maybe you can give me your address just in case I want to come see you or Ashley." Her grandmother suggests.

"Of course." Holly says as she sees Ashley's doctor walk into the room.

"Hello Ms. Stewart, ma'm." He says to Holly and her grandmother while Gail still stands out of the way.

"Hello Dr. Watson." Holly says going over to Ashley while Dr. Watson checks her out.

"I'm just checking her vitals one last time and if everything looks good then you may take her home after you sign the discharge papers." He says checking over Ashley as she grabs for Holly's hand.

Holly takes it and stands right next to her niece making sure she is comforted. After a few minutes the doctor speaks again.

"Okay she looks great. You can take her home as soon as you want and the papers will be at the receptions desk." Dr. Watson says to Holly before smiling at Ashley as he leaves the room.

"You hear that Ash, you can go home with me now." Holly says smiling down at the little girl.

"What about my mom?" Ashley asks concerned.

"Grandma is going to stay here with your mom while she sleeps and then we will come right back up when she wakes up okay?" Holly says rubbing the little girl's arm.

"I get to go home with you and Gail now?" Ashley says trying to understand.

"Yes you do." Holly says as Gail just stands back not wanting to interrupt.

"Yeah!" Ashley says smiling up at Holly releasing her hand and grabbing her stuffed animal.

Holly turns to face her grandmother and Gail.

"Okay grandma we are going to take Ashley now, but if you need anything or need me to come back up here just call please." Holly says taking a step closer to her grandmother as Gail walks over to Ashley gather up her things around her bed.

"Sounds good honey." Her grandmother says giving her a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks again grandma for coming, it means a lot." Holly says trying to hold back her tears.

"Anytime." She says before walking over to Ashley giving her a hug and letting her know that she will be with her mom the whole time. She then turns towards Gail.

"Bye Gail it was nice to meet you, hopefully we can talk soon so that I can get to know the person who has captured my niece's heart." She says giving Gail a hug also.

"Yes that would be great, maybe once things settle down we can all have dinner." Gail suggests as Holly's grandmother just nods before leaving the room to go stay with Marie.

When they have everything ready to go they start to head out to the reception desk to get Ashley discharged. Once the papers are signed they head out to the car as Gail grabs one of Ashley's hands and Holly grabs the other. When they get to the car Gail puts everything into the trunk as Holly gets Ashley buckled into her seat.

The ride to Holly's apartment is relatively quiet with Ashley singing along to the radio on the songs that she knows. It's a good thing she doesn't understand what is wrong with her mother or her mood would be completely different.

Once they get to Holly's apartment, Holly walks with Ashley into her apartment while Gail gets everything out of the car and follows shortly after.

Ashley looks around and smiles. "I like it Aunt Holly. You have a big TV too." Ashley says going to sit on the couch.

"Well I have a guest bedroom that you will get to sleep in. It can be your room while you stay here, does that sound good?" Holly says standing in front of her niece.

"Oh wow. Yes Aunt Holly. Can I see it?!" Ashley says excitedly standing up taking Holly's hand to have her show her.

"Okay, okay. Let's go look." Holly says leading Ashley to "Her" room.

"It's just a bed, but we can go get you some clothes tomorrow and toys to make it feel more like your own." Holly says knowing it isn't really a kids room.

"I like it! The bed is so big!" Ashley says letting go of Holly's hand going to lay on it.

Gail walks up behind Holly and rests her hand on Holly's lower back gently.

"Guess she likes her new room." Gail smirks at Holly.

Holly looks over to her and smiles. "Guess she does, I told her we could go get some clothes and toys for her tomorrow."

"That's a great idea." Gail says as she looks over to Ashley.

"Hey Ashley, do you want some lunch? I can make you something. Macaroni and cheese okay?" Gail asks.

"Yes! Can I watch a movie while we wait?" Ashley asks getting off of the bed going to stand next to Holly.

"Sure, I think I have a few kid movies that you would like. Why don't we go look while Gail makes lunch." Holly says going into the living room with Ashley close behind.

Holly puts in a movie for Ashley to watch while they get the food ready. Once Gail is finished Holly goes to get Ashley who has fallen asleep on the couch.

"Why don't I go lay her down in the guest room for awhile then she can eat once she wakes up." Gail says as Holly just nods before going to put the food away. Gail goes over to Ashley and picks her up careful not to wake the little girl. She takes her into the guest room and pulls the blanket back to lay her down. Once she has her in the bed and she knows she is comfortable she covers her up and gives her a light kiss on her forehead.

It's hard to believe that she has only known this little girl for a couple days and she already has a soft spot for her.

Gail leaves the room and heads into the living room where Holly is reading a book.

"Hey." Holly says looking up when she sees Gail walking in to sit next to her.

"Did you get her in bed?" Holly asks setting the book down.

"Yeah I did. She is such a great little kid." Gail says wondering why she hasn't met her before now.

"I know you don't like to talk about your sister and your niece, but I can tell you love both of them very much, so why don't you see them or talk about them more?" Gail asks knowing this may be a touchy subject but she wants to understand.

Holly sighs and looks away for a second before getting ready to speak.

"My sister and I used to be really close. I would see my niece as often as I could when I wasn't in school or working and we would always make time to see each other. One time I had a three day weekend so I decided to go see her and introduce her to my girlfriend at the time. When we got there everything was fine, but as soon as I introduced my girlfriend to my sister everything changed." Holly says taking a second to compose herself before continuing. Gail can tell this really hurts her.

"My sister said that she never wanted to see me again because she didn't believe in the choices that I had made. I didn't know my sister was against it or felt so strongly because we never really talked about it. After that day I tried staying in contact with her so I could see her and Ashley, but she didn't want too. After awhile I stopped trying, and it hurt. I wish I could of changed her mind, but she wouldn't talk to me." Holly says with tears running down her face as she tries to wipe them away with the back of her hand.

"Wow. So because you like women she basically disowned you?" Gail says in shock.

"I guess you could say that. I didn't really have time for relationships, and I was never dating anyone that I wanted her to meet so it was never an issue. I didn't think she would have a problem with it but I guess I was wrong." Holly says still upset.

"That's why you haven't seen her or your niece. That isn't right Holly, she can't hold this against you. What is she going to think now?" Gail asks knowing that they are watching her daughter.

"I don't know Gail, I hope she's okay with me watching Ashley, but obviously she has no other choice. Who else does she have." Holly says with a shaky voice.

"I'm guessing your grandmother is okay with everything?" Gail says basing her opinion on how cordial Holly's grandmother was when she met her in the hospital.

"Yes she was fine with it once I told her that's why when I went to see Marie I thought she would be fine with it too." Holly says trying to calm down.

"Well maybe your sister will feel differently after what's happened. It's not fair that Ashley can't see you because of this. The fact that she knows who you are still means that your sister must talk about you and miss you too." Gail says trying to comfort Holly with her words.

"I hope so, but we can't worry about that now we need to focus on Ashley and hoping that my sister is okay." Holly says with tears still in her eyes.

Gail puts her hand on Holly's cheek caressing it softly wiping away all of her tears that are falling. "Okay we will. We can worry about it later." Gail says trying to understand how Holly can still care for her sister so much after what she did.

"What about work, what are you going to do?" Gail asks Holly knowing that she has already missed a lot of time.

"I'm going to call them and tell them my situation and hopefully they can have someone cover for me. What about you?" Holly asks.

"I could take some days off to stay with you if you want me too." Gail says knowing that Holly may want someone with her.

"No Gail you should go into work, we both can't miss a bunch of time. I would still like it if you could come by after though and stay with me?" Holly asks nervously not knowing if Gail is going to want to spend the time with her with Ashley here now.

"Yeah of course I will. I want to stay with you and help you as much as I can." Gail says going in to give Holly a sweet kiss before pulling back when she hears footsteps coming into the living room.

"Aunt Holly?" Ashley asks rubbing her eyes.

"Hey sweetie, you have a good nap?" Holly asks standing up to go kneel in front of the little girl.

Ashley just nods. "I'm hungry." she says

"Gail made the macaroni and cheese that we can heat up." Holly says picking her niece up to bring her to the kitchen table.

Gail starts to heat up Ashley's food while Holly sits her down and gets her some juice.

Things are going to change over the next couple of weeks, but all Holly can do is hope everything works out in the end.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Gail goes into work on the early shift so that she will be home in the afternoon. Holly calls into work informing them of her situation, and they have allowed her some more time off for the time being.

There is still no change with her sister, but in the next couple of days she should be waking up by what the doctor has said.

Holly goes into her guest bedroom to get Ashley up so that they can go shopping for some clothes and toys. When she gets closer to Ashley's bed she kneels down before brushing the brown hair out of her niece's face.

"Hey Ashley, time to get up." Holly says rubbing Ashley's hair with her hand as she sees the little girls eyes start to flutter open, before seeing her turn over not wanting to get up.

"I was going to take you shopping but if you're too tired..." Holly starts to say but before she can finish Ashley's eyes shoot open as she sits up smiling.

"No Aunt Holly, let's go!" Ashley says before hugging her Aunt and getting out of bed. Holly just washed her close from the night before since they haven't been shopping yet.

Once Ashley is dressed they eat breakfast before heading out. "Where's Gail?" Ashley asks noticing that she isn't there today.

"She has to work today, but she said she would come by to see you after work if you want." Holly says surprised Ashley isn't asking more questions about who Gail is. Guessing that she's six she really doesn't understand.

"Yes! Maybe Gail can play a game with me or read me another book." Ashley says excitedly before Holly takes her hand to walk out to the car.

Holly picks out a few outfits for Ashley and lets her pick out a few different toys that she would like to have to play with. She didn't go to crazy, but she probably bought her niece way more than she should have.

Once they get back to Holly's apartment she opens a few toys for Ashley to start playing with so that she can call her grandmother to check on her sister.

"Hey grandma, how is Marie doing?" Holly asks from the kitchen while she watches Ashley play with her new toys.

"She is still the same as before, how's Ashley?" Her grandmother asks.

"She's doing great, we went shopping to get some clothes and toys, and we just got back. Do you need me to bring you anything?" Holly asks not wanting her grandmother to feel left alone.

"No sweetie, I'm okay now but ask me again tomorrow." She says knowing that she will probably be ready for a break after a day of sitting in a hospital room.

"Okay grandma I will come by tomorrow so that you can have a break."Holly says into her phone.

"Thanks Holly. Well I'll let you go so you can watch the little one." Her grandmother says before hanging up.

Holly goes into the living room with Ashley and plays with her for a little while before she hears the front door open.

When she looks over she sees Gail carrying a few extra bags. She stands up to walk over to her to help.

"Hey babe. What is all of this?" Holly asks as she takes a few bags from Gail.

"Oh well after my shift I thought I would get Ashley some things that she may need." Gail says shyly knowing she may have gone a little overboard.

"Gail! This isn't a few things, you practically bought her the whole store!" Holly says trying to be upset but can't blame her.

"I know, I know, but I was just walking through and saw all of these things and before I knew it I had a basket full of stuff." Gail says to Holly as Ashley walks over.

"Hi Gail!" Ashley says smiling up at her.

"Hey you! I got you something!"Gail says maybe to excitedly.

"Really?! Can I see!" Ashley says trying to look in all of the bags.

"Of course!" Gail says before taking a few of the bags to set on the floor so Ashley can see.

"Wow Gail look at all of these books and toys! Thank you!" Ashley says looking through the bags before giving Gail a huge hug.

That's all Gail needed to know that all of the money spent is worth it. Holly's niece has a lot going on that she doesn't even know about and she felt like this was something she could do to make her feel just a little better.

"Why don't you take some of these toys to the room you are staying in while I talk with your Aunt." Gail says giving Ashley a few toys as she makes her way back into the guest room.

Once Gail sees Ashley disappear into the guest room she turns back towards Holly. "I'm sorry if this is too much, but after talking with you and everything I just felt like she could use a few good days." Gail says looking at Holly.

Holly just pulls Gail by her waist into her and puts one hand on the side of her cheek before giving Gail a lingering kiss. Gail continues the kiss by putting her right hand on the other side of Holly's face guiding her lips on hers. After a few seconds for fear of Ashley walking in they pull away.

"Thanks Gail, it's a lot but I completely understand wanting to get her everything. I kind of bought more than I should have too." Holly says smiling and taking Gail's hand in hers to go check on Ashley.

As they approach the guest room door they can here Ashley reading to one of her animals. She is very animated and is too adorable for words. Gail and Holly just look at each other and smile before entering.

"You reading to your tiger?" Holly says going to sit next to Ashley as Gail sits on the bed.

"Yes, he loves this story." Ashley says continuing to read.

"Are you getting hungry? I was going to make dinner so that you can eat and then go to bed." Holly says looking into the little girls brown eyes.

"A little, can I have pizza?" Ashley asks not sure if that's an option.

"I think we can work that out." Holly says as Gail stands up.

"Where are you going?" Holly asks her.

"I'll go order while you stay in here. I'm just going to get a large cheese since most kids like that I would assume." Gail says to Holly as she glances at Ashley.

"That sounds good." Holly says as Gail walks out and Holly continues to play with her niece.

After they eat there pizza and get Ashley into bed Holly's phone starts to ring on the kitchen counter. When she sees it's her grandmother she hurry's to answer it.

"Hello?" Holly says into her phone.

"She's awake and asking for Ashley." Her grandmother says as Holly tries to think of what to do.

"I just laid Ashley down to sleep, should I get her up and come to the hospital?" Holly says unsure if she should wake the little girl.

"I would Holly. I told Marie that she was with you and she just said she wants Ashley back now." Her grandmother says not wanting to sound too harsh.

"Okay, I'm coming now. Be there as soon as I can." Holly says as she hangs up the phone knowing that the conversation she is about to have with her sister could go one of two ways.

Gail walks into the kitchen and sees Holly just hang up the phone.

"What did she say?" She asks concerned.

"Marie is awake and she wants me to bring Ashley now." Holly says as she starts to gather up her things to go.

"I'll get Ashley and come with you." Gail says but before she goes to get her she hears Holly.

"Gail I think it would be better if you stay here." Holly says knowing that she doesn't want that but it probably isn't a good idea for her to bring her girlfriend to meet her sister who basically disowned her for having one.

"Really Holly. You want me to stay here and just have you go without me." Gail asks a little upset.

" I want you to come but I don't think it's a good idea. Let me just go and talk with her and then if I need you I'll call." Holly says going to walk closer to Gail.

"Fine." Gail says looking away from Holly upset that she doesn't want her there.

"Gail." Holly says reaching for her hand.

"I'll get Ashley and put her in the car so you don't have to carry her." Gail says brushing past Holly going to get the little girl.

Once she picks Ashley up, Holly opens the door so that they can walk to the car. Gail lays Ashley in the back seat putting her seat belt on.

Holly is standing on the outside of the car not wanting Gail to be upset. When Gail turns around from closing the car door she sees Holly standing there.

She knows she shouldn't be upset at Holly, but she doesn't think it's fair that they can't be at the hospital together because of what her sister may think.

"Gail, I'm sorry. You know I want you there but my sister is in a fragile place right now and I just don't want to make things worse." Holly says starting to wipe her eyes to keep Gail from seeing her tears.

When Gail sees Holly upset she knows it's partly her fault. She sighs and pulls Holly into a hug.

"I know Holly, I'm sorry too. I'll be here if you need me." Gail whispers before pulling back to give Holly a kiss on her forehead and walking back into the apartment.

Holly just smiles weakly and gets into the car to drive to the hospital with a sleeping Ashley in the back seat.

Holly gets to the hospital and starts to get Ashley out of the back seat when she starts to stir.

"Aunt Holly where are we?" She asks sleepily letting Holly pull her out of the car.

"We are at the hospital again. Remember when I told you we would come back when your mom woke up?" Holly asks while carrying Ashley across the parking garage. All Ashley does is nod against her shoulder still tired from being woken up.

"Your mom is awake so she wanted to see you right away." Holly says as Ashley lifts her head up to look at Holly as she continues to walk.

She starts to get a smile that grows wide hearing that her mom is awake and she gets to see her.

"Right now?!" Ashley asks.

"Yes right now as soon as we get into the hospital." Holly says smiling at her niece. Her and her sister may not be talking, but it doesn't mean she doesn't want her niece to be happy.

Once they get to the third floor Ashley is more awake so Holly puts her on the floor and takes her hand to guide her too her moms room.

When they get there Ashley let's go and runs towards her mother. "Mommy you're awake!" She practically yells getting closer to her bed.

Marie leans down to see her little girl and smiles. "Hey sweetie. I am so glad you are here and are okay." She says trying to rub her daughters hair the best she can.

Their grandmother moves the chair closer so that Ashley can stand in it to get a better look at her mom.

"Aunt Holly and Gail let me stay with them, it was so much fun!" Ashley says as Marie looks to the door to see her sister standing there.

Marie looks at her daughter and gives a slight smile before looking back at her sister.

"Holly." She says as Holly makes her way into the room.

"Hey Marie, I'm glad to see that you are awake." Holly says feeling slightly uncomfortable but moves closer anyways.

"I appreciate you coming to the hospital and taking care of Ashley, but now that I'm awake you can go." Marie says looking back to her daughter.

Holly doesn't know what to say but isn't just going to leave. "Grandma do you think you can take Ashley for a second I just want to speak with Marie alone." Holly says gaining the confidence to talk with her sister.

Her grandmother looks at Holly then back at Marie. "Hey Ashley why don't we go get some ice cream from downstairs then we can come right back." Her great grandmother suggests as she takes the little girls hand to lead her out of the room.

Once they are gone Holly steps closer to Marie's bed. "Marie listen you need me here even if you don't want my help. Grandma is too old to take care of Ashley and by the looks of it you're going to be needing some assistance for awhile. You don't have to like me but you need me." Holly says trying to sound stern and wanting to get this resolved.

Marie sighs and thinks about it and knows that she does need help. "Fine, but only because someone has to watch Ashley and she loves you."

"Thank you. I really hope we can get passed this and try to be sisters again." Holly says hoping that Marie will change her mind.

"Who is this Gail that she was talking about?" Marie asks wanting to know who's been watching her daughter.

"Gail is my girlfriend." Holly says not knowing how Marie is going to react.

"Great, so you have my daughter with you while you are with your girlfriend. Who knows what she's seen between you too." Marie says agitated.

"Marie, it's not like that. Ashley thinks she's just my friend and that's what we've told her. Gail has just been helping out and if you talked with Ashley you would realize how much she cares for her too." Holly says to her sister.

"If she stays with you then I just want it to be you not Gail with you. This is the only way this is going to work out." Marie says setting the rules, but before Holly can respond Ashley comes back into the room with ice cream in hand.

"Look mommy, we got cookies and cream." Ashley says going to stand in the chair near her mom.

"I see that sweetie. It looks delicious." Marie says to her daughter.

"Aunt Holly where's Gail?" Ashley asks turning towards her Aunt.

"She had to go home so she wasn't able to come up here with us." Holly says not wanting to discuss anything further.

"Who is Gail sweetie?" Marie asks her daughter to see if Holly is telling the truth.

"Gail is Holly's friend. She is really nice mommy and fun too. She read me a book and tells funny jokes. I like her." Ashley says excitedly while smiling widely at her mom.

Marie glances at Holly and then back to her daughter. "Oh really. Did you stay with your Aunt Holly last night?" she asks her daughter as she eats her ice cream.

"Yes. Aunt Holly watched a movie with me and took me shopping and Gail got stuff for me too. I can't wait for us to go back to Aunt Holly's house you'll like it mommy." Ashley says completely oblivious to how her mom is.

"Maybe sweetie, but maybe just Aunt Holly will watch you from now on." Her mother says to her daughter.

"Why mommy?" Ashley asks confused.

"Gail has other things that she has to do so when you stay with Aunt Holly it will just be you and her okay?" Marie says as she looks at Holly you just stands there not knowing what to do.

Ashley just looks at Holly for an answer. "Yeah Ash, Gail has to work a lot coming up so it will just be you and me until your mom is better and able to take care of you." Holly says sadly smiling at the little girl knowing that this is a horrible situation that she's put in.

"I'll be back in a second." Holly says before leaving the room to compose herself. As she's wiping her tears she feels a hand on her back and turns around seeing her grandmother.

"I'm sorry honey for the way she is acting. Gail seems wonderful and that's all Ashley could talk about eating ice cream. She'll come around." Her grandmother says trying to comfort Holly the best way she knows how.

"How grandma? She will never accept me this way, and I don't know what to do. I love my niece so much, but it's not fair to Gail either." Holly says starting to cry.

"I know it's not, but how about we just do it this way for a few days and then see what we can do." Her grandmother suggest not really knowing the answer.

Holly just nods taking a minute before walking back into Marie's room.

"Well I'm going to take Ashley to my apartment if that's okay." Holly says as Marie just nods.

"Come on Ash let's go back home, you have to be tired." Holly says going to grab Ashley from her mom.

"Bye mommy." She says giving her a hug.

"Bye sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow." Marie says to her as she just looks at Holly before turning away.

Holly takes Ashley back to her car before taking her home to sleep. Once she gets to her apartment she unlocks the door and takes Ashley too the guest bedroom before kissing her goodnight. When she leaves the bedroom she goes into the living room where she sees Gail sleeping.

Holly looks at her and sighs knowing that talking to Gail about this is going to be harder than she thought.

"Holly?" Gail says sitting up on the couch.

"Yeah it's me. I just put Ashley in her bed, but I need to talk with you before we go to sleep." Holly says glad it's dark in the room because she looks really upset.

"Okay what about?" Gail asks walking closer to Holly seeing that she's been crying.

"Babe have you been crying? What did your sister say to you?! I knew I should of gone!" Gail starts to say lifting Holly's chin up.

"No Gail, just listen please." Holly says not having the energy to fight.

"Okay." Gail says taking a step back to give Holly some space.

"I talked with my sister about Ashley staying with me, and the only way that that is going to happen is if she just stays with me." Holly says still looking down.

"What does that mean?" Gail asks confused.

"She doesn't want you here with me." Holly says quietly.

"What? That makes no since. She can't decide that!" Gail says trying not to raise her voice to high.

"Gail what am I supposed to do. Either we do this or I don't get my niece. Maybe she will come around if I can just get through to her." Holly says before Gail interrupts.

"Holly, she isn't going to change. This is ridiculous! She can't control your life because she doesn't approve!" Gail says not believing this.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to do! If you have any ideas I'd be happy to hear them!" Holly says getting frustrated by this whole situation.

"It seems the only solution is for me to leave and you figure out what you need to do with your sister and niece." Gail says not knowing what else to say.

"Gail this is only temporary, I promise. I'm going to talk with my sister and figure something out." Holly says taking a step closer to Gail.

"Fine. I'm going to leave since this seems to be what you want." Gail says going to grab her things.

"You can't blame this on me! What would you do!" Holly says upset.

"I wouldn't kick my girlfriend out." Gail says defeated as she leaves shutting the door behind her.

Holly just goes into her bedroom and cries herself to sleep not knowing how this is going to work.

* * *

_Uh oh! Wonder what's going to happen next? _


	13. Chapter 13

_I've re-written this over and over and decided to just go with what I have. I hope you enjoy. Thanks again for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites! _

* * *

It has been almost a week since Holly has talked with Gail. She's tried calling her a few times but no answer. Holly has been taking her niece to see her mom every day since she's woken up.

"Your sister should be released in the next couple of days, but since she'll be in a wheel chair it would be better if she had someone to stay with." The doctor suggests.

"She can stay with me I guess." Holly tells the doctor as she looks over to her niece and sister.

"I'll come back in later to check on her." The doctor states before leaving.

"Aunt Holly where is Gail?" Ashley asks her aunt as she sits with her mom.

"Why don't you ask your mom that question." Holly says as she looks to her sister really getting frustrated by everything.

Ashley turns towards her mom who doesn't know what to say. "She has been busy sweetie, but maybe you can see her soon." Marie says trying to give some answer to her little girl.

"Come on Ashley let's get going so we can get you something to eat." Holly says as she lifts her up off her moms bed.

"We'll be back tomorrow." Holly says without a goodbye.

Later that afternoon Marie sees someone walking into her room as she looks up from the book she is reading. "How can I help you?" She says wondering who has come to visit. She doesn't really know anyone beside Holly and her grandmother.

"You're Marie right?" the woman asks.

"Yes why?" Marie says sitting up straighter setting her book down.

"I'm Gail the person that you believe isn't worthy enough to be with Holly or even have contact with your daughter." Gail says stepping closer to her.

"Why are you here? You shouldn't be." Marie says surprised that Gail would come by like this.

"I just want you to know that I love Holly and just because you don't believe it's right doesn't mean it isn't. If you would just stop judging your sister for this and making her feel bad it would be very helpful. I can see how much she cares for you and your niece and this isn't fair to her. You don't have to like me, but I feel I at least deserve for you to get to know me before making that decision." Gail doesn't give Marie a chance to respond as she starts to walk out of the room.

Gail turns towards Marie "You have a wonderful daughter by the way." Gail says before leaving and heading back to her apartment.

She doesn't know why she went to see Holly's sister, but knows that it isn't fair to any of them how Holly's sister is acting.

Once Gail leaves the room Marie is dumbstruck and doesn't know what to think.

"Hey I brought you a sandwich from the deli downstairs." Her grandmother says when she sees Marie staring straight ahead.

"Are you okay do I need to call a doctor?" Her grandmother asks before walking over to her bed.

"No, I'm fine." She says looking away.

"I saw someone walking out of your room, was that a new nurse or something?" Her grandmother asks setting down the sandwich.

"No it was Gail." Marie says looking to her grandma.

"Gail? As in Holly's Gail?" Her grandmother asks confused.

"I would says so, why would she come here like that?" Marie asks agitated.

"I don't know honey, but you should give her a chance. I saw her with Ashley the other day and she is really good with her. I know you don't want to hear that but Holly has done nothing wrong. You are losing a sister because you are stubborn and care more about who she loves that just loving her." Her grandmother says trying to knock some since into her granddaughter.

"I don't know grandma. This isn't what was supposed to happen. I just, I don't know what to think." Marie says trying to figure it out.

"Why don't you just have dinner with them when you are out of the hospital since you will be staying with Holly anyways. At least give them a chance, and then make your decision that's all Holly wants." Her grandmother suggest like she has been for the past couple of days.

Marie stars to contemplate her decision. "Okay. Once I'm out one dinner that's it." Marie says figuring she can suffer through this to say she tried.

* * *

Gail walks into her apartment and sees Dov making lunch. "Hey where did you go. I was calling for you to see if you wanted me to make you a sandwich but you didn't answer." Dov asks putting the turkey on his sandwich.

"I had an errand to run, but a sandwich sounds great if you don't mind." Gail says sitting down at their kitchen table.

"Sure, just turkey right?" He asks getting out another plate.

"That would be great. Thanks." Gail says without much emotion. Not seeing Holly or talking with her has been hard but she doesn't know what else to do.

Dov brings over the plates and sits down next to Gail at the table.

"Not that I don't love having you here every night, but why aren't you spending the nights with Holly? We couldn't get you to come back here and now I see you more than Chris." Dov asks knowing that something must of happened between them.

"Her niece is staying with her for the next couple of weeks, and she needs to spend time with her so I'm just going to be staying here from now on." Gail says not wanting to get into the full story.

"Oh, I didn't know Holly had any family. She never really talked about it." Dov says taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Yeah I didn't either until recently. She didn't really talk much with her sister, but a situation occurred and now Holly needs to watch her niece." Gail says drinking some of her water.

"Ah okay, you haven't really been over there at all. I would think that even though she has her niece she would want to see you." Dov says concerned about Gail and Holly's relationship.

"Sure, but it becomes an issue when the mother of her niece doesn't want me there. Holly's tried calling, but what is she going to say. I can't go see her so it doesn't matter." Gail says pushing her food away not wanting to eat anymore.

"What, why wouldn't she want you too?" Dov asks prying into Gail's business, but being concerned at the same time.

"Sister pretty much doesn't care for Holly's relationships let's just say that." Gail says to Dov as she runs her hand through her hair.

"You can't shut Holly out again Gail. I remember when you did that a few months ago and you were miserable and so were we." Dov says remembering the time that Gail did this same exact thing.

"But Dov this isn't fair. What is talking with Holly going to do. She clearly wants to be with her niece and not me. She can't have both." Gail says trying not to get to upset.

"How do you know that. Holly loves you and it's her sister we are talking about. Maybe just go see her or call her or something. It will make the both of you feel better if you talk about it." Dov says trying to reason with Gail.

"I went to see her sister today at the hospital, I know I shouldn't have, but I am just so frustrated by her and she shouldn't be able to act like this." Gail says talking about visiting Holly's sister.

"Wow, okay so you went to see her. Don't you think she's going to tell Holly. I would definitely go see Holly now just to let her know how you feel." Dov suggests trying not to give too much advice.

"I don't know. I didn't say much to her because she already thinks nothing of me so I wanted to just get to the point then leave." Gail says knowing that if she stayed with Holly's sister she was going to do something she would regret in the long run.

"I guess we'll see. I'm going to take a nap thanks for lunch." Gail says to Dov before standing up to go to her bedroom not wanting to talk about this anymore.

The next day Holly comes by the hospital so that Ashley can see her mom. As Ashley is playing with some toys next to her mother Marie looks over to Holly.

"Holly." Marie says as Holly looks up.

"What." Holly says wondering what's going to come out of her sisters mouth now.

"Gail came by to see me yesterday." Marie says looking straight at Holly.

"What!?" Holly asks confused.

"She came by to talk with me and explain some things. I didn't really say much, but she made her point known and left." Marie explains.

" I wouldn't know because she hasn't spoken to me since last week because of you, so thanks for that." Holly says frustrated.

Marie sighs and looks down at her daughter who is occupied with her toys before talking.

"After she came by I talked to grandma. I am willing to have one dinner with you and Gail." Marie says acting like it's a favor.

"Look Marie I don't want to have dinner with you if you aren't even going to try. I don't need that." Holly says knowing she can't go through that.

"Fine Holly. I'll give it a chance. If Gail was willing to come here without your knowledge and cared that much I should at least give her a chance. Plus Ashley doesn't stop asking about her so she must not be all that bad." Marie says as Ashley looks up.

"We are going to have dinner with Aunt Holly and Gail?" Ashley asks.

"And grandma." Marie says looking down at her daughter.

"Oh man this is going to be great!" Ashley says with a big smile looking up at her mom.

"Okay I'll call Gail to see if she will answer and once you are released we can do dinner at my apartment. Come on Ashley let's get going." Holly says as Ashley gives her mom a kiss before heading out with Holly.

When Holly gets back to her apartment before she can say anything she sees Ashley running towards someone.

"Gail!" Ashley says going to give her a hug.

"Hey Ashley. Sorry I haven't seen you for awhile, work was busy." Gail says leaning down to her level.

"It's okay Gail, Aunt Holly told me. Can you read me a book?" Ashley asks excitedly.

"Why don't you go pick one out from your room and I'll be in there in a second." Gail says knowing she needs to talk with Holly.

"Okay!" Ashley says running into the guest bedroom.

Gail stands back up and looks to Holly who is looking everywhere but at her.

"Holly." Gail says as Holly looks up to meet her eyes.

"I know I shouldn't just come into your apartment without letting you know, but I wanted to see you and talk in person not over the phone." Gail says standing in her spot.

Holly just stands there listening.

"I went and saw your sister yesterday." Gail continues before Holly interrupts.

"I know." Holly says without too much emotion. "I went to take Ashley to see her and she told me. What's surprising is that she actually agreed to have dinner with us once she's released from the hospital." Holly says as Gail stares at her.

"Really? Well that's shocking. I'm sorry for going there when you pretty much told me not too, but I know how much it hurts you and I just hate seeing that." Gail says taking a step closer towards Holly.

"I get it Gail, but I just didn't know what to do about my sister and you wouldn't return my calls." Holly says wiping her eyes.

"I shouldn't have reacted the way I did with just leaving. I thought about it and if I was put in your situation I would do the same thing. I don't know I just thought that you wouldn't want to be with me anymore if your sister was in charge." Gail says letting her insecurities get the best of her.

Holly steps closer to Gail taking her hands in hers.

"There is no way that I would let her ruin what we have. I love my niece and sister, but I would never cut you out of my life because of them. My sister is the one that needs to change not us." Holly says as she squeezes Gail's hands.

"Thank you. I just wanted to see you and I'll head out now so I don't complicate things with your sister." Gail says taking her hands back from Holly getting ready to leave.

"Why don't you just stay for a little bit and read to Ashley. I'm about to put her to bed because it's already late." Holly asks not wanting Gail to leave.

"Okay I can do that." Gail says stepping closer to Holly and gives her a kiss on her cheek before walking into the guest bedroom to read to Ashley.

"Hey Ashley." Gail says smiling at the little girl.

"Hi Gail are you coming to read me a book. You need to read me lots of books because I haven't seen you since my mommy woke up." Ashley says catching on to Gail not being around.

"I know sweetie, but I won't be as busy with work now."Gail says going to sit next to Ashley so that she can read to her.

Once she is done with the book she heads into the living room with Ashley and sees Holly watching TV.

"Hey I think it's time for bed." Holly says before standing up to lead Ashley to change.

"What about Gail?" Ashley asks wanting to spend more time with her.

"Gail has to leave soon, but she will be back to see you more okay." Holly says kneeling down in front of her niece.

Ashley looks at her Aunt then runs over to give Gail a hug. "Goodnight Gail." She says before taking Holly's hand again as she goes to get ready for bed.

Holly gets Ashley to sleep and goes back into the living room to see Gail sitting in the same position she was a few minutes ago.

"Hey." Holly says as she walks over to Gail on the couch.

"Hey." Gail says as she turns the TV down.

"I'm glad that you came by this evening. I was going to try to call you again anyways." Holly says to Gail sitting a little further away on the couch than usual.

"I wanted to come by even though I know your sister doesn't want me to see Ashley for a stupid reason. Ashley will probably say something about it to her mom won't she." Gail asks knowing that she doesn't want to ruin her chance to get Marie to understand.

"I don't know, but if she does then I'll talk with her. She agreed to have dinner with us so she must have some doubt in her mind that what she is doing is wrong." Holly says hoping that her sister will understand how important Gail is to her.

"Yeah I guess, you're right. Do you know when you are going to head back to work?" Gail asks changing the subject.

"Marie should be release by the end of the week and will be staying with me until she can take care of herself and Ashley. I should be able to head back into work once Marie starts staying here." Holly says knowing that she can't be out of work for forever.

"So more nights of me staying at my own apartment." Gail says kind of frustrated.

"I don't know, maybe after the dinner you can start coming by more often. Even if you aren't staying with me, that doesn't mean I want to see any less of you. We have to make a compromise." Holly says scooting closer to Gail.

"What kind of compromise. That I only get to see you when you see fit or should I say when your sister sees fit." Gail says sounding harsher than she wanted to.

"Gail. My sister doesn't have control over when I can see you. When she starts staying at my apartment she can watch Ashley. I will just be spending more time at your apartment that's all. Why are you acting like this?" Holly says trying to find a happy medium between her sister and her girlfriend.

"How am I supposed to act Holly. You're sister is controlling who you can and can't see, it's ridiculous. I know that she is your sister but you have to draw the line somewhere." Gail says standing up.

"I know that, that's why we are doing this dinner so that I can let her know exactly how it's going to be. If she can't accept it then I guess she will have to find someone else to take care of her, but I can't just give up on her like that. She is my sister. What if this was Steve and Leo. Wouldn't you be trying." Holly says standing up with Gail.

Gail shakes her head and looks at Holly. "Maybe, but I don't know. We haven't seen each other all week and it sucks."

"That isn't all my fault. I tried calling you." Holly says thinking that this is going to turn into an argument.

"And done what? Who would watch Ashley? Or were you going to go against what your sister wants which I knew that wasn't going to happen." Gail says starting to walk off.

Holly walks faster towards Gail grabbing at her wrist to turn her around. "No Gail we aren't doing this again. You aren't going to just leave and then not return my calls because you think I'm being unfair. Yes I agree with you, it isn't right that my sister is doing this, but all I asked for was some time to figure it out. You can't just give me that and see if we can get this to work?" Holly says trying to get Gail to stop being so stubborn about this.

Gail sighs and looks down before looking back up at Holly.

"Okay. Dinner when your sister gets released from the hospital, but that's it Holly. After that if she still doesn't accept us you have to stand up to her or something. You make the rules not her. She needs you not the other way around." Gail says wanting it to be known that she doesn't want Marie to think for Holly.

"I will talk with her after dinner and make sure she understands what I want. I want to see my niece, but I just hope she can accept me, accept us." Holly says to Gail knowing that she loves her niece but shouldn't have to lose Gail in the process.

"I'm going to get going. I'll call you tomorrow so we can talk, maybe your grandmother can watch Ashley for a few hours so we can go out." Gail says wanting to try.

"Yeah that would be great. I'll also let you know when the dinner will be." Holly says to Gail standing nervously.

"That sounds good. Goodnight Holly." Gail says before turning to leave.

Holly is trying and she hopes that Gail is serious about trying too.


	14. Chapter 14

_**I'm trying to get chapters out as fast as possible, but with work being so busy it's harder than I thought! Hope you enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Holly, heads into her sisters hospital room as Ashley follows close behind. It has been a routine for her to bring by Ashley everyday for a couple hours so she could see her mom. Her grandmother has been staying also but Holly would have her stay at her apartment some nights so she didn't have to sleep on the couch that they called a bed at the hospital.

Marie should be release in a couple days they are just waiting for the okay from the doctors.

"Mommy!" Ashley says running over to her mother.

"Hey baby. How is your day going so far?" Marie asks her daughter.

"Great. Aunt Holly made me pancakes for breakfast and Gail read me a book." Ashley says smiling up at her mom.

Marie looks over to Holly and then at her grandmother. "Grandma do you think you can take Ashley to get ice cream while I talk with Holly?" she asks holding a fake smile.

"Um, sure. Ashley come on let's go get ice cream and I'll take you to that gift shop downstairs." Her grandmother says waving Ashley to come with her. Ashley hurriedly follows not wanting to pass up on the opportunity to get a gift.

Once Ashley is out of the room Marie looks to Holly. "Why would Ashley say that Gail read her a book?" Marie wonders.

"I was coming to talk with you about that, but Ashley kind of beat me to it." Holly says to Marie before walking closer to her bed and continuing.

"Gail came by last night to talk with me. We had an argument and guess what it was about. You. I hadn't seen her for the whole week and she wanted to talk with me in person. She was at my apartment when Ashley and I got home." Holly says before Marie interrupts.

"How did she get into your apartment. Does she have a key?" Marie asks thinking that Holly must be serious about Gail to give her a key. Holly isn't one to just do something like that.

"I gave her one after I had my accident. She was willing to stay with me until I was better and since we started seeing each other again and her being there all the time anyways I wanted her to have a key." Holly says trying to explain more about Gail to Marie.

"What accident?" Marie says confused because no one ever contacted her about any of this.

"I was in an accident at work where a bomb went off in the building that I was in. Gail was the one that found me and got me out. She stayed with me the whole time that I was in the hospital and ever since. I hadn't talked with you in two years so I figured you wouldn't care to know." Holly says looking down.

"You're still my sister." Marie says to Holly looking upset.

"You don't act like you are." Holly says glancing up.

Marie sighs. "I would have come."

"Why would I have thought you cared. You haven't called me or contacted me in over two years and I tried. After awhile I realized that you wouldn't care if something happened to me." Holly says opening up to her sister.

"Of course I care Holly. This is so screwed up. What's going on between us." Marie says leaning her head back taking a breath.

"You know what's going on. You don't want to even speak to me because I'm a lesbian. Not because I've done anything wrong just because that's what you think. Am I any different then I was three years ago?" Holly says staring at her sister who doesn't respond.

"No I'm not, I may just be happier because I have Gail now and I'm not going to lose her because you suddenly are back in my life. Not because you choose to be but because you need me." Holly says getting upset as she rubs her hand through her hair.

"I just, I..." Marie starts but doesn't know what to say.

"What Marie. Nothing to say?" Holly asks angrily.

"Gail sounds like she has done a lot for you and I can see how much you care about her. I know that I need to work on some things and dinner will be a good start. I'll try. I'm not promising anything but not having you in my life these past couple of years has sucked. Now with me being hurt and needing someone, even though I've treated you horribly you are still here willing to take care of me and your niece." Marie says as she starts to feel her eyes fill with tears.

"We can talk more at dinner, but I just want you to know that I'm going to see Gail even if you are staying with me. You don't have to let Ashley, but I will decide who I see for myself." Holly says confidently.

"I understand Holly." Marie says as she starts thinking of the reasons why she's shut out her sister.

"By the way I'm going to leave Ashley here with you and grandma for a few hours while I go have lunch with Gail." Holly says to Marie more as a command than a question.

"Okay." Is all Marie can say.

"I've already talked with grandma and just tell Ashley I'll be back soon." Holly says before leaving her sisters hospital bed.

As Holly leaves the hospital she gets her phone out to call Gail.

"Hey." Holly says into her phone.

"Hey Holly. Is everything okay?" Gail says thinking that maybe something is wrong.

"Yeah, yeah everything is fine. I just wanted to see if you wanted to get lunch with me?" Holly says wanting to see Gail.

"Who's going to watch Ashley?" Gail asks knowing that that's a sore subject between them.

"My grandmother said she would stay with her at the hospital with Marie for a few hours." Holly says wanting Gail to see that she isn't putting her sister and niece ahead of her.

"Okay, yeah. Give me about 15 minutes. Do you want to just pick me up right outside of the station?" Gail asks trying to finishes up her paperwork.

"That would be great. I'll see you in a bit." Holly says hanging up smiling.

As she pulls up to the station she sees Gail standing outside.

Gail gets into the passenger seat before looking over to Holly. "I'm glad you could get your grandmother to watch Ashley for a bit." Gail says to Holly grateful that they are getting to go out alone.

"Of course. I told Marie that I would be spending time with you because you are my girlfriend. She seems to be trying to be more accepting it's just going to be a slow process." Holly says looking to Gail before driving to get lunch.

Gail looks to Holly and reaches her hand over the center console to grab Holly's and interlace their fingers. "It means a lot that you spoke with her, so thank you." Gail smiles slightly.

Holly glances at Gail then looks back at the road. "We'll figure it out I know we will this is just a curve ball that has been thrown our way that we have to get through. But together not separate. We did that once and it wasn't much fun." Holly says remembering there time apart which was miserable for both of them.

"No not apart. Let's just hope the dinner goes well." Gail says to Holly as they continue to drive.

* * *

The next week Marie is released from the hospital and Holly has her and Ashley at her apartment. Tonight is the night of the dinner and Holly is nervous to say the least. Her grandmother went back home once Marie was released but she will be coming over for dinner also.

"What are you doing for dinner?" Marie asks as she wheels herself into the living room.

"I was thinking spaghetti. It's something easy and everyone loves it." Holly says as she looks to her sister.

"That sounds like a good idea. I can help make the salad if you need me too." Marie says to Holly trying to be of some help. Her sister has been a little more understanding of Holly but isn't quite there yet.

"No I can take care of it. Why don't you go hang out with Ash and I'll call you in here when it's done." Holly says as her sister nods going into the guest bedroom where they are staying for the time being.

As Holly is preparing the food she gets a phone call from Gail. "Hey babe." Holly says smiling into her phone.

"Hey, I was just calling to see if you needed me to bring anything over for dinner?" Gail asks. She has been staying at her own apartment for the past week, but they have seen each other most days since Marie can watch her daughter more now.

"Maybe some wine? Just because I don't think the one bottle I have will get us all through the night." Holly laughs as she continues to cook while talking with Gail.

"Okay I can do that. So is 7 still good for me to get there?" Gail asks Holly.

"Yeah, that would be great, I think my grandmother should be here around then also." Holly says as she stirs the meat sauce.

"I'll let you finishing cooking and I'll see you at 7."Gail says to Holly smiling into the phone.

"Thanks honey. I love you and see you in a bit." Holly says to Gail happy that Gail is trying to make this work.

"Love you too babe." Gail says before hanging up.

Once Holly is finished cooking she sets the table and hears a knock at her door. When she gets there she sees her grandmother on the other side.

"Hey grandma." Holly says as she lets her in giving her a hug.

"Hey sweetie am I too early?" Her grandmother asks.

"No just on time. You can set your purse over here, and Marie and Ashley are in the guest bedroom if you want to go get them. Gail should be here shortly." Holly says as her grandmother sets her purse down in the corner and goes to get Marie and Ashley.

When Marie, Ashley and her grandmother start to make their way into the living room, she hears the door once more assuming that it's Gail.

When she goes to open the door she sees Gail with a bottle of wine, and a stuffed animal.

"Hey." Holly says smiling as she gives Gail a hug instead of a kiss knowing that her niece and sister are right there.

"Hey babe. I brought the wine and I saw this stuffed animal at the store and thought Ashley would like it." Gail says as Holly lets her in.

"Yeah she'll love it. Come on in." Holly says moving over so Gail can pass.

When Gail goes into the kitchen to set down the wine she feels someone wrap their hands around her leg. When she looks down she sees Ashley looking up at her smiling.

"Gail! You came!" Ashley says as Gail kneels down in front of her.

"I said that I would. I also got you something that I thought you would like." Gail says pulling the stuffed animal from behind her back.

Ashley goes to take it. "Yes! and it's a tiger!" Ashley says as she runs over to her mom to show her what she just received.

As Gail stands back up she sees Holly's grandmother approaching her.

"Hello Gail. It's so good to see you again." Holly grandmother says giving her a hug.

"Nice to see you again too. I'm glad you could make it." Gail says smiling.

"I wouldn't miss this. Having both my granddaughters in the same room is nice." She says smiling before walking back to where everyone is in the living room.

Gail follows behind when she sees Marie staring at her.

"Hi Marie, glad that you are out of the hospital, I bet Ashley is happy." Gail says as she looks at Holly's sister trying to make small talk.

"Yeah she has been. It's good to be out of the hospital too." Marie starts to say before looking into the kitchen "

I'm going to go check on dinner." Marie says making an excuse to leave Gail.

Gail just gives a slight smile as she sees Marie go into the kitchen.

"Okay dinner is ready, let's all go sit at the table." Holly says as everyone makes their way over.

Holly sits next to Gail as Ashley and Marie sit on the opposite side with their grandmother in between.

"Gail what is it that you do?" Marie asks Gail while cutting up Ashley's food for her to eat.

"I'm a cop. I was somewhat born to do this job because the rest of my family is in law enforcement also." Gail says as she takes a bite of her food.

"Gail's been a cop for what? About four years now." Holly says looking at Gail smiling.

"Do you like it?" Marie asks taking a bite of her own food.

"Yes I do. I may want to eventually work in a different department, like special victims, but right now I love being a cop." Gail says as she looks to Ashley who seems to be enjoying her spaghetti.

"What about you Marie what do you do?" Gail asks wanting to know more about Holly's sister.

"I work as a teacher at one of the schools close by where I live." Marie says as she looks over to Gail.

"Wow that's awesome. So you must enjoy working with kids." Gail asks surprised that Holly's sister is a teacher.

"Yes it's a passion of mine. I love being able to see them learn and understand something that they didn't understand before." Marie says happily.

"Teaching seems like something that requires a lot of patience." Gail continues actually sounding interested.

"It does but when you love what you do it doesn't matter." Marie replies with more enthusiasm.

"Very true. It's kind of like Holly. I heard she was at the top of her class and had many job offers but chose the one that made the least amount of money because it's her passion and it makes her happy." Gail says smiling over to Holly before turning back to Marie.

"Yeah that's how she's been her whole life. Only made time for what was important to her and what she cares about, right Holly?" Marie says looking at her sister.

"Yeah. We were pretty alike when we were younger not sure what changed." Holly says to her sister.

"I would say that we still are, I just have some growing up to do." Marie says shocking the whole table by admitting that.

"Gail can you read me and my new tiger a book?" Ashley interrupts the adult conversation.

Gail looks over to Marie wondering if that would be okay, because like she said baby steps. Marie just nods her head.

"Sure, let me just finish eating and then I will read it too you." Gail says smiling.

Once Gail finishes she goes into the living room with Ashley and sits on the couch so that she can read her the story. When she sits down, Ashley grabs the book and gets on to the couch and leans into Gail so that she can see the book better holding her tiger close.

Marie is sitting with Holly in the kitchen and sees her daughter and can tell that she really is comfortable around Gail.

"She really likes her doesn't she." Marie says whispering to Holly.

Holly glances over to Ashley and Gail before looking back at her sister. "Yeah Ashley seems to love spending time with her."

"She seems like she has a good career and cares a lot about you." Marie says as she sits with her grandmother and Holly.

"She does, and she is a good person who cares a lot about other people." Holly says thinking that she may be making a break through with her sister.

"Does she make you happy?" Marie asks her sister finally looking up at her.

"Very. I don't know what I would do without her. She is a good person Marie and just because she is a woman doesn't mean you can think any less of her or what we have." Holly says to Marie wanting her to understand.

"I know Holly, I guess I just thought that you being with a woman was wrong and I didn't even give you a chance because of that. If Ashley is this in love with her after only a couple weeks then I owe you and Gail a chance. I'm sorry for the way I have been acting, and I think this accident has made me realize that you are the only family I have left besides grandma and Ashley. We need you in our lives and I hope that I haven't screwed up our relationship too much to not get that back." Marie says wiping at her eyes.

"I just want you to be accepting of what I have with Gail and not hold that against me. I love you and Ashley so much and I want us all to be a family again. I just have to know that you won't do this again." Holly says as the conversation continues.

Gail looks over to see that Holly and her sister are having an intense conversation so she tries to keep Ashley occupied while she lets them talk.

"I won't. Seeing you and Gail together helps me see that it doesn't matter who it is that you are in love with. Look what happened with my relationship. Ashley doesn't even see her father anymore so clearly that was a mistake, but seeing you so happy, so in love kind of opens my eyes." Marie says taking everything in and trying to change her ways.

"Well isn't this lovely. I really hope that we can all be a family again and not drift apart." Their grandmother finally speaks grabbing both of their hands.

"I do too grandma. I do too." Holly says smiling at her grandmother before looking back over at Gail adoringly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Some of you may not like this chapter, but there is a point to it. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Once dinner was over their grandmother had to get going because it was getting late. Ashley had fallen asleep so Holly went to put her in bed, which left Marie and Gail in the living room.

They sat awkwardly for a moment, before Marie spoke first. "I can see how much Holly cares for you. She was never one to let many people in but somehow you have made her open up and be happy." Marie starts to say as she looks at Gail.

"We had a hard time once our parents died. Her being the older sister she had to grow up fast to take care of me. She never really had time for friends or anything with going to school, working and having to make sure I was doing okay." Marie finishes looking towards the guest bedroom then back to Gail.

"I am so sorry for your loss, it has to be hard to lose your parents at such a young age. Holly hasn't told me to much about her past, but I figured she would let me know when she felt it was right." Gail says wanting to learn more about what Holly went through when she was younger.

"Seeing her again after so long and seeing how the way I've been acting hasn't turned her away makes me feel like a bad person. I guess I never gave her a chance and at the time that I shut her out I wasn't in the best of places." Marie says knowing that this isn't an excuse for the way she's treated her sister but hopes she can explain a few things to Holly later.

"Not to pry into your business or anything, but you have been really shitty to Holly. I am doing this for her because I know how much you and her niece mean to her. You have no good reason for the way you treated her or still are." Gail says knowing that Holly won't say much but she has no problem.

"I don't. When she came that night I was looking forward to seeing her and spending time with her, but when she brought her girlfriend it was too much. I didn't even have time to process that she wanted to be with a woman so I did an irrational thing by shutting her out." Marie admits as she looks away from Gail.

"That still doesn't excuse the fact that you shut her out for over two years." Gail continues not caring what Marie thinks.

"There were other reasons why not just that. I put more emphasis on Holly's relationship because it made me feel better. I had personal reasons why I didn't talk with Holly and let her back in." Marie states but not really wanting to talk with Gail about this.

"I don't understand what personal reasons you would of had that would make you shut your sister out and make her feel like this." Gail says not really believing Marie.

Marie looks at Gail not wanting to answer and is saved by Holly walking into the living room.

"She is out. She must of had a good time." Holly says as she enters the living room, going to sit next to Gail.

Before too long Marie wants to get to bed tired from the evenings events.

"I think I'm going to head to bed Holly." Marie says looking over to Holly before looking back to Gail.

"It was nice to meet you properly Gail. Hopefully I can get to know you better in the coming weeks." Marie says before leaving to go into the guest bedroom to sleep.

"I don't understand how she could change from the way she was to being this accepting of us. Of me." Holly says confused by the turn her sister is making.

"Maybe there were other reasons why she shut you out that she hasn't talked with you about." Gail says remembering what Holly's sister was saying to her earlier.

"What makes you think that?" Holly asks pushing up her glasses as she looks at Gail.

"Just when she was talking with me she was saying that, yes she was shocked about you dating a woman but she had other personal reasons for why she shut you out. I don't know Holly you should probably just talk with her." Gail says to Holly caressing her hand.

"That's weird. I can't think of anything that she would have been going through at that time." Holly says trying to rack her brain of what could have been going on with her sister.

"Why don't you just think about it later. Don't worry about it now, I probably shouldn't have said anything." Gail says looking at Holly while still holding her hand.

"No I'm glad you did. I'll ask her more about it when Ashley isn't around." Holly says smiling at Gail.

Gail leans into Holly kissing her sweetly before pulling back smiling.

"What was that for?" Holly asks smiling just as big.

"I can't kiss my girlfriend whenever I feel like it?" Gail says grinning and poking Holly's side.

"I love it when you kiss me when you feel like it. You can kiss me whenever you want." Holly says leaning towards Gail giving her a passionate kiss. Gail deepens the kiss by putting her hand in Holly's hair pulling her closer.

Holly starts to push Gail gently onto the couch lowering her hand to sweep against her stomach. Gail's lips continue to move against Holly's as she lays her hands on Holly's back caressing it up and down.

Gail gives a few more kisses to Holly before pulling back. "We should probably stop." Gail says whispering to Holly knowing that Holly's sister and niece are in the next room.

"I know." Holly says laying her head on Gail's chest.

Gail brushes the hair out of Holly's face and kisses her forehead. "I should probably get going anyways. I have to work the early shift tomorrow and it's pretty late." Gail says as she continues to brush Holly's hair.

"Ugh." Holly sighs. "I love you." Holly whispers into Gail's chest not moving.

"I love you too. I can call you tomorrow once my shift is over. Maybe you can come over to my place and stay." Gail suggest to Holly as she starts to lift herself off of Gail so she can get going.

"That would be great. I was going to go by work and let them know that I'll be starting back up on Monday." Holly says standing up as Gail follows.

"I think getting back to work would be good for you. I know you need to let your nerdy mind work." Gail says smirking as she starts picking up her things before stopping at the door.

"Haha very funny, but I think you're right." Holly smiles as she pulls Gail closer to her by her waist.

"This was a good first step, hopefully your sister continues to open up to you and me dating, " Gail says pecking Holly's lips a few times before realizing the time.

"I really need to go if I'm going to be at all productive tomorrow at work." Gail says as Holly continues to hold onto Gail.

"Okay fine." Holly says smiling letting go of Gail giving her one more kiss. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay Hols." Gail says before turning to leave.

"Hey Gail?" Holly says to Gail as she turns around.

"Text me when you get home just so I know you made it." Holly says shyly thinking that it's silly but can't help but want to make sure Gail makes it home okay.

"Yes babe I will be sure to do that." Gail says smiling to herself as she turns around to head back home.

The next morning Holly wakes up to the smell of coffee and breakfast. She smiles at first, but then wonders who is cooking. She makes her way out of bed putting her glasses on before heading into the kitchen. As she approaches she can hear Ashley singing. When she gets closer she can see her sister and niece making breakfast.

"Aunt Holly!" Ashley says as she turns and sees her aunt walking into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie." Holly says giving Ashley a kiss on her forehead.

"It smells delicious! What are you making for breakfast?" Holly asks as she grabs a cup for some coffee.

"Mommy and I are making pancakes! When we woke up mommy said to be quiet so we didn't wake you. Did we wake you?" Ashley asks as she furrows her brow concerned.

"No you didn't. I woke up on my own but I smelt something so delicious I just had to come out and see!" Holly smiles as she looks over to Ashley and her sister.

"Hey Marie. Good morning." Holly says acknowledging her sister.

"Hey Holly. I wanted to let you sleep. Are you going to stop by your work today?" Marie asks her sister as they finish the pancakes making their way to the table.

"Yeah. I'm going to leave after breakfast to let them know I'll be in starting Monday." Holly says as she sets her coffee down and grabs the silverware for everyone to eat.

"Okay. Ashley and I will just hangout out here until you get back then." Marie says as she grabs a pancake for Ashley and then one for herself.

"I was going to go to Gail's tonight, but I'll come by after I talk with work and make sure you guys have everything you are going to need." Holly says as she take s a bite out of her breakfast.

"Oh okay. If Gail wants to come by then that's fine, this is your home anyways." Marie says as she looks to Holly.

"I know but she invited me over and since you guys will be staying here she said it was fine if we spent more time at her place." Holly continues as she enjoys her breakfast.

"Don't do that because of us. I feel bad putting you out of your own home." Marie says sincerely.

"It's fine Marie, but I did want to talk with you later about something." Holly says remembering her conversation with Gail from the night before.

"Oh yeah. Just wait until Ashley isn't around and I will talk with you. It's something that is more private." Marie says knowing that the topic is important but something that should be said with only Holly.

"Okay maybe grandma can come by and watch her or take her out for food or shopping. She always likes that." Holly says as she finishes up her food.

"Is Gail coming over today? I want to see her again." Ashley says looking up at Holly.

"I don't think so Ash, she has to work and then I'm going to go see her later. Maybe she can come by later this week and play with you." Holly says to Ashley as she looks at Marie.

Marie looks down at Ashley. "Maybe your Aunt Holly and Gail can take you to the zoo in a couple weeks?" Marie suggests.

"Really the zoo!" Ashley says starting to get excited.

"You have to ask Aunt Holly first too see." Marie says knowing that she should trust Holly.

"Can we! Can we!" Ashley asks her aunt as she jumps into her lap.

"I have to ask Gail, but I think she would love to take you to the zoo!" Holly smiles at her niece and wraps her in a hug.

"I have to go tell my tiger her will be happy!" Ashley says jumping off of her aunt running into the guest bedroom.

"You sure you want Gail and I to take Ashley? A few days ago you didn't even want Gail near her now it's okay for her to be with the both of us?" Holly asks wondering what her sister is thinking.

"I want to talk with you first and then after that I think you will understand more about why I was acting the way I was." Marie says knowing what she has to say may change things.

"I'll head out now so that I can be back here soon." Holly says as she goes into her bedroom to get ready to go. After she is finished she gathers a few of her things to take.

"You're leaving?" Ashley asks as she looks up from playing with her toys.

"Just for a little bit, but I'll be back in a couple hours." Holly says as she leans down to ruffle Ashley's hair before looking at her sister.

"Thanks for breakfast, and we can talk as soon as I get back." Holly says as her sister nods and she leaves the apartment.

* * *

Once Holly gets to work she talks with the head of the department and informs them that she will be back to work on Monday. She decides to get some extra work for the weekend so she can review it.

Holly gets back to the apartment a few hours later and walks in setting her bags down on the kitchen counter.

"Hey where's Ashley?" Holly asks confused because Marie is sitting in the living room without her.

"Grandma came and picked her up to take her out about 30 minutes ago. I figured we could talk while she's gone. They shouldn't be back for a while." Marie says as she looks up to Holly who has made her way next to her sitting on the couch.

"So what couldn't you tell me while Ashley was here? I'm not sure if there is any reason that will justify you shutting me out. If you had personal things going on I would have wanted to know to help." Holly says already feeling that no matter what her sister says it won't make up for her behavior these last couple of years.

"I know Holly. I'm not going to lie and say that finding out you were dating a woman wasn't shocking and hard to hear, but there was something else going on." Marie starts as she looks up to Holly who just nods for her to continue.

"Remember when I was dating Mike at the time that you introduced me to your girlfriend?" Marie waits for Holly to acknowledge before continuing.

"Well our relationship was going great for the first few months, but soon after we started dating little things would set him off and he would start to yell or get upset, but soon after he would apologize and everything would be okay. I just thought that it was normal at first." Marie starts to say but Holly interrupts.

"What do you mean yell at you? When did this start happening?" Holly says upset.

"A few months before you brought your girlfriend over. But let me just finish and then I will answer your questions please, this is hard enough to say without you getting really angry." Marie sighs.

"So after that he was starting to get more violent. He would grab my arm or hit me somewhere where it wouldn't be seen. He would always apologize right after and I just didn't say anything about it. This was going on when you brought your girlfriend over. I didn't want you to know or start asking questions so when you came I thought that that was my opportunity to make a bigger deal out of it than it really was." Marie says shakingly as tears start to well up in her eyes.

"Why wouldn't you tell me Marie?! What the hell! What about Ashley? I swear if he touched her.." Holly stands up starting to yell.

"Holly he didn't. I finally realized that what he was doing wasn't right after he yelled at Ashley. I was so afraid that he was going to hit her that I had to get out. I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner, but it's so hard to admit when something like this happens." Marie starts to cry as Holly stands looking at her in disbelief.

"Did you file charges against him? He can't get away with this! I'm going to call Gail and tell her we need to talk." Holly starts to say.

"No Holly. I left and went to the police station by our home and talked with them but since I didn't have any hard evidence or witnesses they let him go so I moved closer to you. I should have started talking with you again, but once you stopped calling I figured I screwed up to much and wouldn't be able to get you back." Marie starts to say as she wipes at her eyes.

"Marie, you know you could have come to me. We are sisters and just because you shut me out, doesn't mean I never wanted to see you again. You can always come to me, plus Ashley. I missed her so much and now that you guys are back and I know the whole truth I want to keep in touch a lot more than before." Holly says leaning in front of her sister who is still in her wheel chair.

"Thank you Holly. I feel a lot better after being able to tell someone about what happened. Ashley never liked him and I should have realized that if Ashley doesn't like someone then they probably aren't a person we should be around." Marie says still upset but calming down.

"Definitely not. Ashley seems to be fine though. You've done a very good job raising her, but now you will have Gail and I if you want our help." Holly says to her sister trying to comfort her.

"That would be great. I think that Ashley having you back in her life will help her tremendously. Plus she loves Gail and seeing that you two will probably get married I'm glad she has her also." Marie says smiling slightly.

"I don't know, hopefully one day we do, but right now let's just focus on getting things back to normal for you and Ashley." Holly says as she thinks about what she's going to tell Gail when she sees her this afternoon.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

Holly gets to Gail's apartment a little early and knocks because she knows that Gail isn't home from work yet.

She is greeted by Chris opening the door. "Hey Holly! Gail told me you would be coming by. Come on in." He says as he moves out of the way.

"Thanks Chris. I hope I'm not inconveniencing you." Holly says as she takes a seat on the couch.

"No, not at all, I was just playing a few video games before I head out on the night shift in a couple hours. How have you been, it feels like I haven't seen you in a while." Chris asks going to sit in the recliner next to the couch.

"Oh just busy with my sister and niece. I'll start back at work Monday." Holly states as she adjusts her glasses.

"Gail mentioned that your sister and niece were staying at your apartment. I was wondering why I was seeing Gail at night a lot more often." Chris says curiously.

"Yeah it's kind of hard for her to stay over with everyone there, but hopefully my sister will be able to walk and get around on her own in the next couple of weeks." Holly says as she hears the front door open.

Chris and Holly both turn and see Gail walking into the apartment setting her bags down on the counter before making her way to them. "Hey sorry I'm late." Gail says as she gives Holly a peck on her lips before sitting down next to her.

"No it's fine I've only been here a couple minutes." Holly says smiling at Gail.

"Don't you work tonight?" Gail asks looking at Chris as she sets her hand on Holly's knee.

"Yeah I'm going to leave soon. I'm meeting up with Dov in a little bit so I should get going. Just wanted to be here in case Holly was here before you and she was." Chris says as he stands.

"Thanks Chris. Have a good shift see you in the morning." Gail says giving him a slight smile.

"No problem. Nice seeing you again Holly." Chris says as he heads out with his bags.

Holly looks at Gail and leans in to give her a chaste kiss and squeezes her hand that is on her knee. "How was work?" Holly asks pulling back from the kiss.

"Another day. I can't wait until you start working again. It will give me an excuse to go to the lab." Gail says smirking. Holly gives Gail a slight smile before leaning her head on Gail's shoulder as Gail wraps her arm around her.

"What do you want for dinner?" Gail asks Holly as she gives her a kiss on her forehead.

"Why don't we just order take out from that Chinese restaurant down the street?" Holly suggests just wanting to relax with Gail while they have time alone.

"Okay. Let me go order our usual and I'll be right back." Gail says as she unwraps herself from Holly and gets up to order the food.

Once Gail is finished she pours a glass of wine for Holly. "How is your sister doing?" Gail asks as she walks over to Holly with the glass and hands it to her.

"She's doing better. She's been going to physical therapy a couple times a week which seems to be helping. They say she should be able to walk in a couple weeks." Holly says as she takes a sip of her wine.

"Did she talk with you at all about her other problems?" Gail is curious as to why Holly's sister was the way she was.

Holly contemplates whether or not to mention what Marie told her, but decides to wait. "No she hasn't mentioned anything. I am just going to wait until it's a better time. She is really starting to understand our relationship though. She even asked if we could take Ashley to the zoo." Holly says as she smiles at Gail.

"Who? You and me?" Gail asks surprised as Holly just nods.

"Wow. Okay. That would be great. Maybe we can take her in a couple weeks, I'll be off on Saturday so let's do it then." Gail says smiling widely, excited to be able to see Ashley again.

"Ashley will be excited to hear that. She practically leaped into my lap earlier when her mom said we could take her." Holly says remembering earlier that day.

"What if I come over next week and have dinner with you guys? I could get to know Marie better and see Ashley." Gail asks as she looks at Holly.

"I would like that, and I think that's a great idea." Holly says leaning up to give Gail a kiss. As she pulls away they hear a knock on the door which must be the food.

Gail answers the door grabs the food and takes it to the kitchen table so that they can eat. Once they are finished Holly realizes the time and needs to get home to check on her niece and sister.

"Hey babe, I probably need to get going." Holly says as she starts to grab her purse.

"Already? It feels like you just got here." Gail says with a pout.

Holly walks over to Gail wrapping her hands around her waist and pulls her closer. "I'm sorry. I just know how late it is and I have some work to finish too before starting back up on Monday."

Gail leans up towards Holly and gives her a kiss on the lips before resting their foreheads together. "Alright, but call me about dinner and I'll come by to visit you at the lab once you're back at work." Gail says kissing Holly a few more times.

"I will. I love you." Holly says as she pulls away from Gail.

"Love you too." Gail says as Holly leaves her apartment to head back to her own.

Holly heads back to work on Monday and is happy to get back to a normal schedule.

"Hey Holly. I'm so glad you're back! You've been missed." Rodney tells Holly one of her co-workers giving her a hug.

"Hey Rodney. Thanks, I'm glad to be back again." Holly says as she puts her things down in her office and looks around at all that needs to be done. She sighs and gets started with her day.

As Holly is working in her lab she hears a knock at her door. When she looks up she sees Traci coming in.

"Hey Traci." Holly says setting her pen down looking up at her.

"Hey Holly. Gail told me that you would be back today." Traci states as she steps further into the lab.

"Yeah started back today and feel like I'm never going to catch up. How have you been?" Holly asks.

"Good, good. Steve and I are moving in together and Leo is doing great so I couldn't ask for more. Gail would talk about you none stop while you were out of work, it was actually getting quite annoying. I'm glad you're back so she can visit you instead of having to talk with us about you." Traci says smiling.

"Wow you and Steve must be getting serious. That's great Traci. And yes I'll be here now so that should ease you of Gail for a little while." Holly says smiling back.

"How is your niece and sister? Gail told me that they are living with you?" Traci asks knowing that Gail talks about it sometimes.

"Yeah. They are staying with me until my sister is a little better. Gail is really good with my niece, Ashley." Holly says thinking about all the times Ashley has asked for Gail when she's not there.

"Gail has mentioned her a few times. She asks me all the time what kinds of things Leo likes, even though they aren't the same age I think she thinks every kid likes the same thing." Traci says knowing that Gail wants to impress the little girl.

"Well she doesn't need advice she does a great job with her all on her own." Holly says as she's wondering why Traci came by.

"So did you come by for a visit or is there something you need?" Holly asks knowing she needs to get back to her work.

"I was just wondering if you've gotten to the Jones case. The forensic pathologist that was here before you wasn't very quick." Traci says happy Holly is back.

"Um I haven't gotten to it yet, but I can work on that next and have the currier send it down as soon as I'm done." Holly says looking through her files.

"Okay great. Thanks Holly and I'm glad you're back." Traci says as she leaves to head back to the station.

Holly spends a few more hours working before she realizes she skipped lunch and needs to find something to eat. As she starts to head down to the vending machine she sees Gail coming through the double doors with a bag of fast food.

"I was thinking that you would be hungry." Gail says holding up the bag.

Holly walks over to Gail giving her a sensual kiss before pulling back smiling.

"Hmm if that's the kind of greeting I'm going to get when I bring food I'll have to bring some by more often." Gail says smirking and gives Holly one more kiss before taking the food into her office.

"Thanks babe for bringing food by, I was just heading down to the vending machine." Holly says as she makes her way to sit next to Gail opening the bag to start eating.

"Knowing you, you would never leave your lab so I thought I would save you time and starvation." Gail says as she pulls out her burger next.

"There's so much to do, I don't know how I'm going to get it all done." Holly says as she continues to eat her burger worried about her workload.

"You will babe. I've never not seen you be on top of your game every time you're at work." Gail says trying to reassure Holly that she'll catch up.

"I hope so, but I don't want to be stuck in the lab or the office for the next month trying to get everything finished." Holly continues as she takes a sip of her soda.

"Aren't there other people here that are supposed to be helping you? Why do you have so much to do in the first place?" Gail wonders knowing that they had someone working for Holly while she was out.

"They did, but they weren't as thorough as I am and they are super backed up. Traci came by earlier today already needing a file to be sent to her." Holly states as she finishes up her late lunch.

"I can take the file back to the station if you want. I'm headed back that way anyways." Gail suggests as she takes their trash to throw it in the trashcan by Holly's desk.

"I'm not done with it yet, but thanks for the offer. It's okay Gail I'll catch up." Holly sighs as she tries to think of how she's going to get all of this work done.

Gail sees how stressed Holly is and walks over towards her kneeling in front of her. "Hey if anybody can get caught up on their work it's you babe. You always figure out a way, and if you need me to help I can, just not sure I'm qualified." Gail says as she smiles at Holly trying to make her feel better.

"Thank you. I'll get it done just need to realize it won't all be done in one day." Holly says to Gail as she takes her hand.

"So Traci told me that her, Steve and Leo are moving in together." Holly says to Gail changing subjects.

"Yeah, she just told me a few days ago. I'm happy for them though, they all deserve to be happy." Gail says smiling up at Holly.

Holly squeezes Gail's hand affectionately. "You know once all of this with my sister is taken care of I do want to live with you. I don't care where, but I felt like that was where we were headed before all of this happened." Holly says wanting Gail to know that is what she wants and nothing's changed.

Gail looks at Holly and caresses her thumb over Holly's knuckles. "I would be more than happy to move in with you. I love you and spending this time apart at night, even though it's necessary has sucked. It's made me realize that I want to be around you all the time. When we are apart all I can think about is you anyways." Gail says as she leans towards Holly giving her a heated kiss. Holly reciprocates but remembers that they are still in her office so she slowly pulls back.

"Great. I'm glad that we are on the same page about this." Holly says smiling back at Gail.

"Always." Gail says as she stands up. "I should be getting back though, Chloe is probably freaking out because I'm not back yet. I'll see you soon, love you." Gail says as she gathers her things to head out.

"Love you too. I'll call you when I leave if it's not too late." Holly says as she pushes the hair out of her face.

"Call me even if it is late, I want to know you made it home." Gail says caringly.

"I will." Holly answers as Gail turns to leave and Holly gets back to her pile of files that are seem to be never ending.

* * *

It has been a couple weeks since Holly has started back up at work and she is finally starting to catch up on everything. Marie is doing a lot better also. She has been doing really well with physical therapy and should be able to walk without braces in the next week.

It is the day that Gail and Holly get to take Ashley to the zoo. They finally found a day that both Holly and Gail had off that would work. Ashley has been beyond excited since finding out she will get to go.

Gail knocks on Holly's door as Holly goes to open it. "Hey babe." Holly says giving Gail a peck on her lips. "Ashley is almost ready, she has to be dressed perfectly." Holly says smiling as she lets Gail in.

"I bet she does." Gail answers as she sees Ashley run out of the guest bedroom with Marie close behind.

"Gail!" Ashley yells as she runs up to give her a hug.

"Hey sweetie. Are you ready to go to the zoo?!" Gail asks looking down at the little girl.

"Yes! Let's Go! Let's Go!" Ashley says jumping up and down.

"Okay, okay, we're going." Gail says as she looks at Marie.

"Hey Marie, you seem to be getting around a lot better." Gail says noticing that she isn't in her wheel chair anymore.

"Yeah. I've been really pushing myself. I want to get things back to normal for both Ashley and I. Plus Holly probably is going to want her own space back soon." Marie smiles as she looks to Holly knowing that they've been here for awhile.

"You guys better get going if you want to beat the crowds." Marie says as she looks at Ashley.

"Go say bye to your mom so we can get going." Holly says as Ashley runs to her mom and gives her a kiss before taking Gail's hand to leave.

"We'll be back by the end of the day." Holly states as she walks out of the apartment as they head to the zoo together.

Once they get to the zoo, Gail gets out first as Holly helps Ashley out of the car. Ashley grabs both Holly and Gail's hands before they walk to the entrance.

When they get there Gail tries to find a map so that they can have some kind of idea of where to go. "I want to see everything!" Ashley says excitedly as she tries to start running.

"Whoa. Hold on there. I promise we will see everything, but you have to stay with Gail and I okay." Holly says as she looks at Ashley sternly.

"Okay Aunt Holly. I'm sorry." Ashley says as she lowers her head.

"It's okay sweetie. How about we go see the monkeys first and then make our way over to the tigers." Holly suggests smiling.

"Yeah!" Ashley exclaimed as she continues to hold onto Gail and Holly's hands walking around the zoo.

When lunch time comes they decide to get some food from the restaurant at the zoo and sit outside since the weather was nice.

"Okay I got you some chicken tenders and some fries. Is that okay?" Gail asks Ashley and Holly as she brings the food out.

"That's great Gail. Thanks." Holly says as Gail sits next to Holly and Ashley at the picnic table.

"Are you having fun?" Gail asks Ashley as she takes a bite out of her sandwich.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see more animals Gail!" Ashley says enthusiastically as she dips her chicken into her ketchup.

"Have you ever been to the zoo Ash?" Holly asks her niece.

"No. Mommy is always busy, so we never got a chance to go. I really like the zoo Aunt Holly. All the animals!" Ashley exclaims as she looks up at her aunt.

"Well your Aunt Holly and I can take you to more places than just the zoo if you want. There are all kinds of things to do here." Gail says wanting Ashley to know that they can do more things together.

" I would like to do more things with you and Aunt Holly." Ashley says finishing up her food.

Once they are finished eating lunch they head to the rest of the zoo so Ashley can see everything that she would want to see. As they start getting towards the end of the day Holly and Gail can tell that Ashley is getting really tired.

"Gail will you pick me up please. My feet hurt and I'm tired." Ashley pouts.

"Yeah sweetie. Come here." Gail says as Ashley reaches her hands up for Gail to pick her up. Gail happily does it and Ashley rests her head on Gail's shoulder.

"I think it's time to head home." Holly says as she looks to Ashley who is already closing her eyes.

"Are you okay carrying her?" Holly asks Gail as they turn to walk towards the exit.

"She's fine babe. She really isn't that heavy." Gail says as she continues to carry Ashley out to the car.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Here's the next chapter! Hopefully it's a good one. :)_**

* * *

After taking Ashley to the zoo, they take her home so that she can sleep for awhile. Marie is sitting in the living room watching TV when they walk in.

"Hey how did it go?" Marie asks standing up as she sees a sleeping Ashley in Gail's arms.

"She fell asleep on the way home so I'm just going to lay her down in her bed so she can nap." Gail starts to take Ashley into the guest bedroom to rest.

Once she's done she heads back into the living room where Marie and Holly are talking.

"Thanks Gail again for taking Ashley to the zoo, she had been talking about it for weeks." Marie tells Gail as she goes to stand next to Holly.

"Anytime. I love spending time with her. I kind of told her that we could take her to other places around the city that are kid friendly." Gail says not knowing if that was okay.

"That would be great. She's been wanting to do other things, but since I don't know the area well it would be nice for you guys to take her." Marie sounds genuinely happy that Ashley has Gail and Holly now.

"Great. Well I have to get going. I work the night shift tomorrow so I wanted to get some errands run before tomorrow." Gail says looking at Marie and Holly.

"I'll give you two a second. Thanks again Gail." Marie turns to go into the guest bedroom where her daughter is sleeping.

Gail starts to walk towards the door as Holly follows behind. "I probably won't see you for a couple days because of our schedules, but I'll call when I'm free." Gail sadly tells Holly.

"I know, but my sister should be finding her own place by next week since she is feeling much better. Then we won't have to worry about our schedules." Holly smiles happily giving Gail a chaste kiss before opening the door for her.

"Cool, well I'll see you soon babe. Goodnight." Gail gives Holly one more kiss before leaving her apartment.

* * *

The next night Holly gets home at a decent time because Marie said she would be making dinner for all three of them.

"Hey Aunt Holly!" Ashley yells as she runs towards Holly giving her a hug as she enters the apartment.

"Hey honey. Did you have a good day with your mom?" Holly asks picking Ashley up to walk into the kitchen.

"Yeah we're making you dinner but it's a surprise so you have to go in the other room." Ashley smiles at her aunt happily.

"Oh do I, well okay I have to work on some things anyways so I'll just be in the living room if you need me." Holly says as she smiles at her sister and sets her niece down so she can finish.

As Marie and Ashley are making dinner and Holly is in the living room on her laptop they hear a knock at the door.

"Was Gail coming over?" Marie asks over her shoulder.

"No she's working tonight. Hmm I'll see who it is." Holly sets her laptop down to go open the door.

Once she reaches the door she opens it and looks shocked. She tries to shut the door quickly but the person on the other side stops it with their foot and shoves it back.

"Get out. I don't know how you found us but you aren't welcome." Holly says to the intruder uncomfortable.

"Oh no Holly, I think I'm more than welcome." The man says pushing Holly aside and entering the apartment.

Marie looks to the door and notices who it is. "Mike? How did you find us?" Marie asks scared as she steps in front of Ashley.

"It's wasn't too hard actually. There's a lot you can do with a little persuasion." Mike says smiling a wicked smile. "What Marie? Thought your so called friends wouldn't give away where you were. It's not that hard to figure out." Mark takes a step closer towards Marie.

"We can make this easy or hard. You can come with me or I'll make you." Mike starts to inch closer and closer towards Marie.

"Hey! Back off before I call the cops!" Holly yells as she takes a step behind Mike.

Mike stops his movements and turns towards Holly and laughs. "What are you going to do?" He asks as he turns back towards Marie not too concerned with Holly.

Once he turns around Holly slowly starts to tiptoe her way over towards the couch where he phone is to dials 911. She is as quiet as possible because she doesn't want Mike to turn around. As she puts the phone up to her ear she here's the operator on the other end as Marie starts shouting. "Holly watch out!" She yells as Holly turns around Mike shoves her to the ground and the phone slides out of her grasp.

Ashley begins to cry as Marie tries to make her way over to Holly. "Mike stop! You're going to hurt her!" Marie yells as she sees Holly try to struggle beneath him.

"Marie get out! Get help!" Holly yells as she tries to push Mike off of her.

"What. You thought you could protect your sister?" Mike laughs."You should have stayed away." Mike continues to hold Holly down as she's clawing at his hands to get him to let go. What Mike can't see is Marie slowly coming up from behind with a lamp that what sitting on the end table. Holly looks up towards Marie as she swings the lamp at his head knocking him to the ground.

Mike tumbles off of Holly as she turns and crawls towards the phone. "Help! Please send someone! This guy is trying to kill us!" Holly yells breathless into the line as she turns to see Mike slowly trying to regain consciousness.

Holly runs to Ashley and picks her up. "It's going to be okay sweetie. I promise." Holly says as she makes sure she's not hurt. She looks over the counter to see Marie still standing there in shock.

"Marie! Come on we have to hurry!" Holly sets Ashley by the door and goes to help Marie, but before she can Mike grabs around Marie's ankles and pulls her down.

"I don't think so." He says as he pulls Marie towards him.

"No!" Holly yells as she runs towards them grabbing at Mikes wrists trying to make him let go.

Mike starts to lose his grip on Marie but grabs Holly instead pulling her by her shirt towards him. Marie starts to crawl away as Holly is pulled down. Mike starts to wrap his hand around Holly's neck not making it easy for her to get out.

Marie gets up and turns to look at where Mike is sitting with Holly who is struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Let her go now!" Marie yells as she holds Ashley behind her having no idea what to do.

"Now, now Marie. If you come with me I'll let your sister go, but if you don't then this isn't going to turn out pretty." He says as he continues to hold onto Holly tightly. It's getting harder and harder for her to breath as he tightens his grip around her neck and pulls out a knife in the process.

Once Holly feels the knife against her neck she stops trying to move in fear of being cut.

Marie is standing their crying as she hears a loud noise from outside Holly's apartment door. When she turns around she sees Gail and Chris running up the stairs with their guns drawn.

"Police!" They enter as Gail runs into the apartment first seeing Ashley and Marie then looking further in. She sees the position that Holly is in and feels her anger become overwhelming.

"Let her go now or I swear you will regret this moment for the rest of your life." Gail says trying to stay calm as she points her gun at him.

"Why would I do that? This is the only leverage I have now to get out of here." Mike says as he starts to scoot back to stand up with Holly still in his grasp.

"If you let her go then the charges against you will be less than if you make this a struggle for us." Gail starts to say as she steps closer.

"I wouldn't do that officer." He says as he takes the knife and digs it closer to Holly's skin.

Holly starts to whimper and Gail can see that she is scared for her life and doesn't know what to do.

"Look I don't know why you chose this apartment, but this isn't what you want to do. So just put the knife down and no one has to get hurt." Chris tries to reason with the man.

"If you give me Marie then I'll let her go. That's all I want." Mike starts to wager with the police officers.

"You're going to have to come out of the building for that. They have already taken Marie and her daughter down to the ambulance waiting outside." Chris takes a step closer.

"Then you're just going to have to bring her back up here." Mike says as he keeps his grip on Holly standing now.

As Mike starts to move backwards, Holly is trying to stay calm and not say anything to put herself in more jeopardy.

Gail pretends to radio to the police officers outside to bring Marie up. "They are bringing Marie up now, so just let her go and we will give Marie to you." Gail says as she sees that Holly's only looking at her.

"Not until I see Marie, then I'll consider letting her go." Mike looks back at Gail. Gail can see that Mike isn't going to give up his position.

Mike is so preoccupied with Gail he doesn't pay attention to where Chris is. Gail can see this so she continues to talk with Mike, while Chris starts to move closer and closer to the other side of him. When Chris feels he is close enough he yells.

"Hey Mike, this way!" Mike hears his voice so close he turns towards him which gives Gail the opportunity to take a shot. Gail shoots twice before he goes down as Holly drops down with him.

"Holly!" Gail yells as she puts her gun back in her holster making her way over to the both of them. She moves Mike away from Holly and sees Holly crying as she turns and clutches onto Gail.

"Let me see. Did he cut you anywhere! Did he hurt you!" Gail says as she scoots back from Holly to check her out. When she doesn't notice any cuts she let's Holly pull her back in as she holds her and lets her sob into her chest.

"It's okay babe. It's going to be okay." Gail says soothingly into Holly's hair while gripping her tightly.

Holly just continues to sob as the rest of the police officers make their way into the apartment.

Chris gets closer to Gail and Holly. "Is she okay?" Chris asks concerned.

"I think so, just shaken up a bit. Give me a second with her and I'll get her to come downstairs." Gail says as Chris nods and leaves Gail and Holly alone.

"Holly." Gail says as she wipes some hair out of her face. "Look at me babe. Please." Gail continues as Holly slowly lifts her head to meet Gail's eyes. Gail can still see the fear inside of them and wants to take it away but doesn't know how.

"Let's get up and go downstairs so the EMT's can check you out, and then we can go to my apartment for the night." Gail says trying to get Holly to leave the apartment.

"What about Marie and Ashley?" Holly chokes out as she looks up at Gail.

"They can stay too. We can all go there as soon as we get up and go downstairs." Gail looks at Holly caringly as she just nods.

Gail starts to lift Holly up. Once they are both standing Gail wraps her hand around Holly protectively. When they get downstairs they can see Marie being checked out. "Holly!" Marie yells as she runs towards her sister.

"Are you okay?" She asks as she looks her sister over pulling her into a hug.

"I'm fine. Where's Ashley?" Holly asks as she looks up to see Ashley with Chris and Dov.

"Come on Holly. Let them check you out real quick then we'll go." Gail says as Holly nods and walks towards the EMT's.

Chris and Dov start to make their way over with Ashley.

"Mommy." Ashley says crying as she goes to hug her mom.

"Hey baby. It's okay, see Aunt Holly is right there." Marie points to where Holly is as Ashley tries to see.

"Why is she in the ambulance?" Ashley asks continuing to cry.

"They are just making sure she is okay. Remember when they were checking us just a few minutes ago?" Marie asks her daughter as she nods.

"They are just doing the same thing." Marie says as she sees Gail standing close by talking with Chris and Dov.

"Gail?" Ashley asks just now noticing that Gail was a police officer.

"Hey you." Gail steps closer to her.

"You helped Aunt Holly?" Ashley asks confused.

"Yeah sweetie. I helped Aunt Holly. She will be okay I promise." Gail brushes some hair out of the little girls face.

"Thank you Gail. I don't know what we would have done without you." Marie says trying to stay calm but visibly upset.

"I'm just glad you all are okay. I told Holly that you three are going to be staying with me tonight." Gail states as she sees Holly walking over.

"Hey did they say everything was okay?" Gail asks Holly as she pulls her closer trying to comfort her the best she can.

"I'm fine. Just tired." Holly answers not really wanting to talk about anything at the moment.

"Okay, well do you want to go get some clothes for you guys to take to my apartment?" Gail asks Holly and Marie looking between them.

"Yeah that would be a good idea." Holly says quietly before looking at Gail. "Will you go up with me?" Holly asks shyly not wanting to go back into the apartment alone.

"Of course. Marie we will be right back." Gail takes Holly's hand and leads her back to get some of their stuff out of the apartment for the night.

After they return they all head back to Gail's place to stay.

"I know it's not too big, but we have the couch that pulls out and since Dov is working the night shift we have a little more space." Gail says as she drops all of their bags in the living room.

"This is great Gail thank you." Marie says as she lets Ashley down.

Ashley walks over to Gail reaching up for her. Gail of course picks her up as she sits on the couch comforting her.

"Thank you Gail for saving us. I was scared." Ashley says into Gail's shoulder.

"Of course sweetie. I'll always be there for you, I promise." Gail smiles sweetly as she kisses the top of Ashley's hair.

"I'll take the couch with Ashley, and you and Gail should sleep in her bed." Marie suggest knowing that there isn't space to sleep anywhere else.

"Okay Marie, we can do that. We can talk more about everything later, right now I just want to sleep." Holly says drained from tonight's events.

"I know Holly and I really am sorry for what happened." Marie says as Holly looks over to see Ashley holding onto Gail tightly.

Holly ignores Marie and makes her way over to Gail on the couch and sits next to her. "Is she asleep?" Holly asks.

"I think so. Here take her, and I'll get the couch ready for them." Gail says as she stands up and waits for Holly to do the same so that she can take Ashley.

Once Holly does Gail gets the bed set up with sheets.

"Okay why don't you lay her down now." Gail suggests as Holly slowly lays Ashley down not wanting to wake her.

Once they do this Gail and Holly say goodnight to Marie before heading into Gail's bedroom.

Holly gets into Gail's room changes into her pajamas and gets straight into bed without saying a word. Gail is kind of concerned about Holly because she's been pretty quiet since the incident.

Gail finishes getting ready and brushes her teeth. After that she goes to lay next to Holly in bed. As Gail tries to fall asleep she can feel Holly tossing and turning knowing that she must be having trouble sleeping. Gail turns towards Holly wrapping her hand around her waist pulling her closer.

"Baby just sleep or try to, we can deal with everything in the morning. You are safe now I promise." Gail whispers into Holly's ear as she feels Holly lay further into her sighing.

"I love you." Gail says kissing the back of Holly's neck as they both try to get some sleep and not think about what happened tonight.

* * *

**_Tried to make this chapter a little more interesting! Thanks for reading as always!_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**I'm so sorry for taking so long for this update. Work as been super crazy and I was trying to find time to write this next chapter. Anyways I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

The next morning Holly wakes up and stretches reaching towards Gail's side of the bed that is empty. She squints her eyes and tries to find her glasses on the night stand. When she does she puts them on and throws her covers off heading into the living room.

When she walks into the kitchen she sees Gail, Marie and Ashley sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

Holly makes her way over as Gail looks up at her.

"Hey. I wanted to let you sleep in, but I went to the donut shop down the street and got some kolaches and donuts. Oh and I also made you some coffee." Gail stands up and goes into the kitchen to pours Holly's coffee.

Holly goes to sit down next to Ashley who seems to be enjoying her donut. "Does it taste good Ash? I think you have more icing on your face than in your mouth." Holly gives Ashley a slight smile as Ashley just looks up and smiles back.

Gail walks over and hands Holly her coffee. "Thanks Gail." Holly smiles as she takes the coffee and looks at Marie.

"Did you sleep okay?" Holly asks Marie as she sees her barely eat any of her breakfast.

"Yeah pretty good. We woke up just a little while ago. Gail went and got breakfast which was nice." Marie says back to Holly.

Holly knows that Gail is going to ask about the man that was in her apartment and she is thinking it would be best if Marie and Ashley were out during that conversation.

"Hey I'm going to go get dressed for the day, but once I'm done we can figure out what we want to do." Gail stands and kisses Holly's forehead before heading into her bedroom.

Marie looks to Holly and Holly looks back at Marie before speaking. "Hey Ash, why don't you go watch TV in the living room for a second." Holly suggests as Ashley gets out of her chair to go watch TV.

Once Ashley is out of ear shot Holy turns to Marie. "I need to tell Gail about what's going on. I know she's going to ask about it, and we are probably going to have to go down to the police station to give a statement or something." Holly whispers knowing that Gail is going to want to know the full story of what happened last night.

"You sure that's what we should do? Maybe we shouldn't say anything." Marie says hesitantly.

"I'm not lying to Gail. I already didn't tell her about Mike because you asked me not too. Now that this has happened I can only imagine how upset she's going to be at the fact that I didn't say anything." Holly knows that Gail isn't going to be happy with her.

"Okay. I'll take Ashley to the park that's down the street for a little while so that you can talk with Gail before we all have to go to the police station." Marie continues to sip her coffee with Holly sitting across from her doing the same.

After about five more minutes Gail comes out of her bedroom dressed and ready for the day.

"If you want to get a shower or something you can." Gail tells Marie as she sees her and Holly still sitting at the kitchen table.

"Actually I was just going to change real quick and take Ashley to that park down the street for a little bit. She probably wants to run or something." Marie stands up telling Ashley that they need to get going.

"Holly we are probably going to have to go by the police station later today so that you can give them your statement of what happened." Gail goes to sit down next to Holly at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, I know. I just want to stay here for a bit before we have to go." Holly looks at Gail nervous about how Gail is going to react to her not saying anything earlier.

Gail smiles slightly and gently squeezes Holly's hand. "We can go in later. I'm going to call Oliver and let him know that we will be in later today." Gail caresses Holly's fingers before going to make the call.

While she is Marie comes out with Ashley ready to go. "We are going to head out, just text me when you are ready for us to come back." Marie tells Holly as they start to head out the door.

Once Marie leaves, Gail comes back into the kitchen. "Did they leave already?" Gail wonders confused that they didn't say bye.

"Yeah, you were on the phone so Marie just said they would be back later. What did Oliver say?" Holly asks nervous of what's to come.

"He said it's fine if we come in later. I was thinking that we could all go to the police station together, and then they can get your statements separately while one of you watches Ashley." Gail starts to go sit down next to Holly at the table again.

"That would be good." Holly says as she looks down trying to figure out what to say to Gail.

Gail is looking at Holly and can tell that something is bothering her. She leans forward and lifts Holly's chin up with her hand. "Hey, do you want to talk about it." Gail tries to figure out what to do to make Holly feel better.

Holly looks to Gail and takes a breath. "I do." Holly stands up and starts slowly pacing back and forth. All Gail can do is look on wondering why Holly is so nervous.

"So last night was definitely hard and not fun for any of us..." Holly starts to say when Gail interrupts.

"It wasn't, but I don't understand how he knew Marie and where to find her?" Gail questions as she tries to find the answers as to why he was there at that apartment.

"Remember when you said that Marie had something else that was bothering her?" Holly asks Gail and she just nods.

"Mike, who was the guy that came into our apartment was Marie's ex-boyfriend. He was very abusive towards her. She was scared for herself and Ashley, so she ran away from him. He wasn't able to find her for the past couple of years, but somehow he must of known that she was staying with me." Holly says as Gail looks confused.

"What do you mean abused her. Did he hurt Ashley?" Gail starts to say raising her voice.

"No I asked the same question. When I talked with her the other night I asked if she pressed charges so he couldn't go after her..." Holly didn't have a chance to finish.

"Wait. When did Marie tell you about all of this?" Gail asks standing up now facing Holly.

Holly sighs. "The night before I came over here to spend time with you. I talked with her about it and she didn't want me to say anything. I wanted to tell you, but she said that he couldn't find her." Holly starts getting upset.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?! I could have done something to help make sure he couldn't find you guys. I can't believe you could have prevented this from happening if you would have just told me!" Gail says starting to pace back and forth upset at Holly.

"I know Gail, I should have. I was going to, but she hadn't seen him in so long I just assumed he wasn't around anymore." Holly continues since she doesn't know what else to do.

Gail just shakes her head. "Why wouldn't Marie press charges or do something other than let him get away with it." Gail starts to say still upset but trying to stay calm.

"She did, but they told her she didn't have enough evidence to convict him." Holly says as she walks closer towards Gail.

"You should have told me. What. Do you not think you can trust me with something like this? I'm a police officer Holly, it's my job to deal with this kind of stuff." Gail says still upset that Holly didn't tell her.

"I was going to, but I don't know, I wasn't thinking I guess." Holly starts to reach for Gail's hands that are crossed over her chest.

"If you couldn't tell me about that, what else haven't you told me? Do I need to be worried that you're keeping something else from me too." Gail says as she takes a step back from Holly.

Holly looks hurt and drops her hands to her sides. "I don't keep anything from you Gail, this was something I should have told you about, but my sister said she had it taken care of and didn't want me to say anything. Looking back, yeah I should have but we can't change that now." Holly says as Gail just sighs.

"Please can we just forget about this. I should have told you, but how was I supposed to know he was that crazy." Holly wipes at her eyes as she tries to just forget last night.

"Holly this isn't over, I can't believe you didn't say anything. You could have died last night and then what would I have done." Gail says as she goes to sit on the couch with Holly tentatively following.

"I want to talk with your sister when she comes back. You can take Ashley out for ice cream or something. I want to hear what she has to say." Gail is upset, but she knows that talking to Marie may help clear some things up.

"Okay Gail, I'll text her now so that she can talk with you." Holly sits next to Gail slowly making sure that Gail won't move away. When she doesn't Holly reaches for her hand one more time. As she slowly wraps her fingers around Gail's hand she doesn't pull away.

"I'm sorry. Marie made it sound like he hadn't had any contact with her in over two years so when she didn't sound super concerned I didn't think I would need to be either." Holly says as she stares at Gail who is still looking away from her.

"Did you text Marie?" Gail asks ignoring what Holly just said. Holly puts her head down and lets go of Gail's hand as she gets up to text her sister.

She figures she should give Gail some time to process all of this before they go to the police station.

Once Holly texts Marie she goes to change in Gail's bedroom before they come back from the park.

When they do Gail is still sitting on the couch as Ashley runs up to her giving her a hug. "Gail!" Ashley yells as she wraps her hands around her.

"Hey sweetie. Did you have fun at the park?" Gail asks smiling.

"I did. We got to play on the swings and I got to play with a little girl." Ashley smiles as she continues talking with Gail.

Marie looks at Holly as she just walks into the living room.

"Hey Ash, do you want to go get some ice cream with me? I know this great ice cream shop that I bet you'll love." Holly smiles down at Ashley as she kneels in front of her.

Ashley looks over to her mother who just nods as Ashley jumps off of Gail going up to Holly.

"Yes! This has been a great day so far Aunt Holly! The park and now ice cream!" Ashley goes to grab Holly's hand as they get ready to go.

"We'll be back in about an hour. Just text or call if you need us." Holly says as she looks to Marie and then back to Gail who is avoiding eye contact.

Realizing she isn't going to get a response she heads out with Ashley to get ice cream.

Once they are gone Gail stands up and turns towards Marie.

"I'm guessing Holly told you about Mike." Marie says not knowing how Gail is going to react.

"Why would you tell her not to tell me?" Gail asks pissed that Marie would do something like that.

"I honestly thought that he wouldn't bother us anymore. I thought if the police got involved again it would bring back bad memories and we would have to go through all of that again. Plus we have nothing to convict him with. You would have called him into your police station and he would have found us." Marie says as she tries to explain.

"He found you anyways. At least if you told me I could of helped without getting the police involved. Anytime something like this happens you always tell someone." Gail says as she continues to be pissed at Marie.

"Looking back I should have let Holly tell you. At the time we were finally figuring things out and I didn't want to have a setback. You can't blame Holly for this. I told her not to tell you, if you want to be pissed at someone it should be me." Marie continues knowing that Gail didn't seem to happy with Holly earlier.

"She could have said something. She works with police officers all day she knows what kinds of things people are capable of." Gail says angrily.

"You're right, but Holly was doing what any sister would do. I was very adamant about her not saying anything and she didn't. You being mad at her isn't going to make a difference and this is going to be a time where she needs you to be there for her." Marie tries to reason with Gail.

"If she can lie about this then I don't know what else she would lie about." Gail says as she lets Marie know she may have a hard time trusting her.

"You can't do that Gail. Holly tells you everything. Every day that we are together she would always talk about you and want to make sure you knew about everything going on. Trust me I know that Holly would never lie to you to keep something from you. The only reason she did it this time was because her sister was the one telling her too."

"I don't know what to say to that." Gail sighs as she starts to gather her wallet and jacket.

"I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back later to take you guys to the police station." With that Gail heads out the door to who knows where but she needs to clear her head.

About thirty minutes after Gail left Holly comes back to the apartment with Ashley. As they enter she sees Marie on the couch reading a book but no signs of Gail.

"Hey where's Gail?" Holly asks dropping her purse on the counter in the kitchen.

Marie lowers her book to look at Holly. "She said she was going out for a bit, but would be back in time to take us to the police station."

Holly looks upset knowing that Gail left because she can't handle what's going on right now.

"Alright, well I guess we can just hangout here until she gets back. How did your conversation go with her?" Holly is curious about what was said.

"She was pretty upset at the both of us, but I told her that it was my fault not yours for keeping the secret. She'll come around Holly, you guys are meant for each other." Marie says as she gives Holly a slight smile.

"I hope so." Holly comments as she looks to Ashley who always finds a way to entertain herself.

After playing with Ashley for awhile Holly hears the front door open to the apartment. She sees Gail walk in while glancing at her.

"Are you ready to go to the police station?" Gail asks no one in particular but knows they need to get this over with.

"Uh, yeah." Marie says as Holly stands up to grab her purse and Marie and Ashley follow behind.

Gail drives all four of them to the police station. The ride over is relatively silent except for the occasional comment made by Ashley about her day. When they arrive at the police station Gail is the first one in leading them to the interrogation room where Steve and Traci will be interviewing them.

"Hey guys, I'm glad you all are okay." Traci says as she walks up to greet them.

"Thanks Traci we are fine all things considered." Holly smiles towards Traci.

"You must be Marie and of course Ashley." Traci says as she shakes Marie's hand and look down towards Ashley giving her a smile.

"Yes it's nice to meet you. Holly has mentioned you a couple times."

"I hope all good things." Traci says trying to lighten the mood.

"Of course, Holly never has a bad thing to say about anyone." Marie continues trying to make this experience somewhat bearable.

"Well if you would like to come into this room so that I can get your statement first." Traci says as she leads Marie into the interrogation room which leaves Ashley, Holly and Gail waiting outside of it.

"Aunt Holly why is mommy going with that police person?" Ashley asks concerned for her mom.

"The police person is a friend of Gail and I and she is just asking her some questions about last night. She will be back out in a couple of minutes okay." Holly kneels in front of Ashley picking her up.

"Do you want me to stay with you? If not I was going to go get my statement done with Oliver." Gail looks to Holly knowing that they still have a few things to discuss.

"No it's fine. I'll just wait out here for Marie until she's done." Holly says as Gail just nods and turns to walk to Oliver's office.

After they all give their statements to the police they head back to Gail's place. Holly can tell that Gail is still upset about her not saying anything about Mike.

When Holly sees Gail go into her bedroom she follows leaving Marie and Ashley in the living room.

"If you want us to go we can find a hotel for a couple nights until we can head back to my apartment. I can obviously tell us staying here isn't what you want." Holly says as she looks to Gail and Gail just looks back at her without saying a word.

After a few seconds of no response Holly feels she has her answer and leaves the room.

Holly walks into the living room where Marie is sitting with Ashley. "Hey Marie, we are going to need to find a hotel to stay at for the next couple of nights before we go back to my apartment. Just start gathering our things while I make a few calls." Holly sounds dejected as she speaks, but is hoping Gail will understand sooner rather than later.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	19. Chapter 19

_Here you go! I hope you enjoy._

* * *

When Holly finishes making a few phone calls to the hotel's, she has found one that they can stay at for a couple nights if need be.

Once Holly is off the phone Marie walks up to her."Why are we going to stay at a hotel, did you have another argument with Gail?" Marie wonders why the sudden change.

"No but I feel that she needs her space and us being here makes that kind of hard so let's just go for a couple nights and then we will have the apartment back." Holly says sadly as Marie nods taking Ashley by the hand.

As they start to exit the apartment with their things, Holly hears someone from behind her. "Wait." Gail sighs as she makes her way towards the door.

"You don't have to leave. I think you guys should stay for the next couple of days." Gail doesn't want Holly to go. She may be upset with her but she would never not want to be with Holly.

"It's okay Gail. I already called and they have a room available, I can tell this is hard for you so we will just go." Holly starts to turn back towards the door with Marie just standing there with Ashley confused.

"Marie would you mind taking Ashley out for a few minutes so I can talk with Holly." Gail asks wanting to talk with Holly alone.

"Come on Ash, leave your things here and we will come back for them. Aunt Holly is going to talk to Gail for a second." Marie drops her things as does Ashley as they leave the apartment while giving Holly one last glance.

Holly takes a breath and drops her bag on the floor closing the door and walking closer towards Gail.

Gail looks at Holly and contemplates what she's going to say. "I don't want you to leave. Yes I'm still upset that you didn't tell me about Mike, but we said a while back that no matter what happens we will go through everything together. I just.." Gail starts to say before taking a breath. "I could of lost you and that scared me more than anything." Gail says trying to keep her eyes from watering.

Holly looks at Gail knowing that she can't lose someone she loves. "I know but you didn't. I'm fine and everything will be okay." Holly says knowing that things could have turned out differently if Gail didn't show up that night.

Gail makes her way over to where Holly is standing nervously. She reaches her hands up to caress the side of Holly's face with her thumb. "I know I think irrationally sometimes, but I would never not want you here. That's why we work, you know when to let me figure things out and when to intervene. I love you and we need each other right now." Gail expresses giving Holly a slight smile.

Holly can only smile back at Gail and pull her in for an intimate hug laying her head on Gail's shoulder. After a few seconds Holly pulls back. "I didn't really want to have to go to a hotel anyways."

"You won't ever have to as long as I'm here. You can stay more than a couple days if you need to. I kind of like having you around." Gail smirks going in to give Holly a sensual kiss.

"I should text Marie so they can come back." Holly says pulling away from Gail and going to grab her phone.

When Marie and Ashley return they all decide to just order in. Once the food arrives they all sit around the kitchen table enjoying each other's company.

"Did they say when you could return to your apartment?" Gail asks Holly as she takes a bit out of her burger.

"I talked with the guy this afternoon and he said by tomorrow night it should be ready." Holly tells Gail as they continue to eat.

"That's good to hear. Hopefully everything will return to normal now." Gail says to both Marie and Holly.

"I would think so. I just want a normal week." Holly says jokingly.

"I think Ashley and I are going to try and find something close to Holly over the next couple of days." Marie says as she looks to Gail.

"What are you going to do about work?" Gail wonders.

"I can teach anywhere. I have already been looking into jobs in this area. " Marie says as she takes a sip of her soda.

"You know you can stay as long as you want to right." Holly tells Marie sincerely.

"I know, but I've already been living with you this long and it's time for us to get our own place. I won't be far though. I definitely want to stay close to you now that we are talking again." Marie smiles to Holly.

"I'm glad that you are deciding to stay close. I know that Gail and I would love to be able to see you guys more often." Holly looks to Gail then back to Marie.

"I plan on it." Marie says as they all finish up their meals. After cleaning up Holly and Gail decide to go to bed knowing that it's been another long day for the both of them.

As they change and get into bed Gail turns towards Holly. "Are you going to be okay going back to your apartment?" Gail asks Holly concerned.

Holly looks at Gail then looks down at her hands. "I was wondering if you could stay over for the next couple of nights. You know I just would feel safer with you there."

Gail looks to Holly and smiles as she reaches for her hands that are in her lap. "Of course I will stay with you as long as you need."

Holly looks up at Gail and gives her a chaste kiss on her lips. "I love you." Holly says as Gail kisses her one last time before leaning their foreheads together.

"I love you too babe." Gail says as Holly lays down into Gail as she wraps her hand around her waist.

* * *

The next afternoon Holly goes back to her apartment with Gail right by her side. Holly looks at her front door and thinks about what happened a few nights ago and takes a deep breath. Gail puts her hand on Holly's back gently. "Are you sure you are ready to go in. We can go back to my place." Gail looks at Holly hoping that she will be okay.

Holly shakes her head. "No, I'll be fine. I want to just go in there and see that it's back to normal." Holly puts her hand on her door knob before slowly opening it to go in.

She pushes it open and walks into the front room cautiously. When she looks around everything looks in place like nothing ever occurred in her apartment. As she goes further in to where Gail shot Mike she looks at the floor remembering what happened. She looks away and walks into the living room to sit on the couch.

Gail lets Holly explore the apartment on her own but is always close just in case. When she sees Holly sit on the couch she goes to sit next to her.

"Are you okay?" Gail asks Holly not wanting to do anything to upset her.

"I'm fine. Just trying to forget what happened here. It will take some time, but I think over time I'll be okay." Holly starts to say. "I don't know, maybe when we move in together we can just get a new apartment." Holly looks to Gail who just brushes the hair out of Holly's face.

"I think that would be a great idea. Maybe even one close to where your sister is planning on staying." Gail says knowing that now that Holly's sister and niece are back into her life she is going to want to be close to them.

"Yeah. I can talk with her tonight about it and see what she's planning." Holly smiles at Gail happy that they are in agreement.

"Let's go get Marie and Ashley so they can come back." Gail says standing as she puts her hand out for Holly to take.

Once they pick up Marie and Ashley they all go back to Holly's apartment with their clothes.

"I'll make something for dinner. I think we have some chicken so I'll do something with that." Holly suggests as she starts to go into the kitchen.

"Hey Marie, Holly and I were wondering where you were wanting to live, because I think Holly and I will be moving into a new apartment also." Gail says to Marie who is sitting with Ashley on the couch.

"I was looking at those ones that are about a block or two away from the police station. They seemed nice and there were a couple of schools around them which may be a good thing job wise." Marie says as Ashley lays into her.

"Oh yeah those are pretty nice. They may not be a bad place to live especially since the price isn't too high." Gail says as she looks to see Holly in the kitchen starting dinner.

"I'm going to see if Holly needs any help." Gail stands and heads into the kitchen.

"Hey babe, do you need some help." Gail asks walking towards Holly.

"Yeah could you peel the potatoes for me while I get the water boiling?" Holly asks as she hands Gail the potatoes and peeler.

After making dinner they all sit down to eat. "I think that we will be moving out by Friday. Not because of you, just because being here with what happened is kind of hard to deal with." Marie says to both Gail and Holly.

"I know what you mean. I'll be looking into apartments tomorrow. I think leaving this place will be nice." Holly says as she eats some of her mashed potatoes.

Coming back to this apartment reminds them to much of what happened so starting new together is all that Holly wants.

Within the next couple of days Marie finds an apartment for herself and Ashley that was in a good location for the price.

"I'm really glad Marie found something so close." Holly says to Gail who is putting the coffee on in the kitchen.

"Me too. Hopefully Ashley can get back to school and Marie can find a job." Gail walks over towards Holly sitting in the living room.

"Speaking of moving, I was looking into these apartments that are about a block from the ones I live in now. They had a great price and they were two bedroom about the same size as this one. I thought we could go check them out before your shift." Holly says to Gail who has taken a seat next to her.

"Yeah that sounds good. It really doesn't matter to me Holly. Wherever you want to live is fine, I just want to be with you." Gail says to Holly smiling before getting up to get there coffee.

After drinking their coffee, Gail and Holly head out to look at the three apartments that they had picked out. All three apartments are relatively close to each other with a few differences. Gail drives to the first set of apartments where the realtor is going to meet with them.

Holly is sitting in the passenger seat next to Gail. "You have to be honest about the apartment okay? If you don't like it even though I do you have to tell me." Holly says to Gail as she looks to her sternly.

"I know babe and I will. You know I won't hold back how I feel." Gail smiles at Holly reaching for her hand in her lap. Holly turns her palm up to interlace her fingers with Gail's.

"That's true." Holly laughs as she looks to Gail and then back out the window.

When they get to the first apartment the realtor is already outside the building waiting for them. "Hello Holly, Gail" she says shaking both of their hands. "So this is the first apartment that you guys wanted to see. Why don't we head inside to take a look." The realtor suggests as they make their way in to the building.

"It's on the second floor, but they do have an elevator and the security is very good here." The realtor tells Holly knowing that that is one of her concerns.

They enter the apartment and start to look around. "I'll let you guys look around and then if you have any questions feel free to ask." The realtor smiles and lets Gail and Holly explore the apartment.

They first go through the living room and kitchen. "It's a pretty good size kitchen about the same size as the one I have now." Holly says to Gail who is still holding her hand.

"It is, but let's go look at the bedrooms. Those are the most important." Gail says as she leads Holly to the other rooms.

When they see the master bedroom Holly sees how spacious it is and the view that they have.

"Pretty roomy isn't it." Holly says as Gail nods "I'm going to check out the bathroom." Gail says as she let's go of Holly's hand.

Holly starts to head to the other bedroom then back to where Gail is. "Hey babe the other bedroom is kind of small, but we could make it into an office or something." Holly suggests as she goes to talk with Gail.

"Actually I was thinking it could be a bedroom you know in case Ashley wants to stay over. I mean unless you want it to be an office." Gail says shyly.

"No a bedroom would be great. Ashley would love that." Holly says to Gail as she walks up to her wrapping her hands around her waist.

"Sometimes you say the sweetest things." Holly smiles at Gail pulling her closer.

"Do I?" Gail smirks.

Holly just leans in and gives Gail a few chaste kisses before pulling back but not letting go.

"You do, that's kind of why I love you." Holly smiles as she steps back and starts to walk out of the room with Gail smiling as she follows behind.

Once they finish looking at the first apartment they head to the other two to look at them. When they are at the last one they go out on the back patio and talk about what they want to do.

"So which one did you like the best?" Holly asks Gail looking at her intently.

"I liked all three babe, they all were really similar, whichever one is fine." Gail says to Holly not really caring which apartment they choose.

"Gail you said you would help make the decision. This is for the both of us there has to be something about one of the apartments you liked more." Holly says to Gail wanting her to be honest.

"Okay, I didn't like the second one very much. I just got a weird vibe and the rooms were too small." Gail starts saying as Holly smiles.

"See that wasn't so hard was it? Also I agree with you." Holly says to Gail happy that she's helping with the decision.

"Which one did you like the best?" Gail asks Holly caring more about what she thinks.

"I liked the third one because it was a little closer to work, but if I'm being honest the first one was the best. The security was really good and the rooms were a decent size. It is a little more expensive though." Holly says as they contemplate which apartment they are going to choose.

"Expense isn't an issue babe. With both of our incomes we can afford to probably have an even more expensive place. I like the first one the best also. I'll feel better knowing that there is security when I have to work late some nights." Gail says to Holly knowing that after the incident a week ago, she didn't want anything like that to happen again.

"Okay so we are going with the first one." Holly smiles as Gail just nods and smiles back.

"Let's go tell the realtor so she can get the paperwork in so we can move this weekend." Holly tells Gail as they walk back into the apartment.

"Have you guys made a decision?" The realtor asks.

"We have." Holly says as she looks at Gail then back at the realtor. "We would like the first apartment that you showed us."

"Great choice. I will get the paperwork started right away and you should be in it within the next couple of days." The realtor says to both Gail and Holly.

"Thank you. The sooner we can move in the better." Holly tells the realtor as they all head back to their cars.

"This will be great Gail. We aren't too far from work or my sister so we can help out, plus we won't have to worry about whose apartment to stay at for the night." Holly says enthusiastically just happy that this is finally happening.

"I agree. It feels like it's been forever since we decided to do this and now we can." Gail says to Holly as they get into their car to head back.

"Do you think Dov and Chris can help us move?" Holly asks Gail as she looks to her from the passenger seat.

"I'll make them that won't be a problem. They owe me anyways." Gail tells Holly glancing over at her before turning her eyes back to the road.

"Thanks honey. So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Holly asks Gail as she reaches for Gail's hand.

"I have to go into work remember. Since I switched shifts with Dov, but when I get off I'll come over to your apartment. Are you going to be okay there by yourself? I know that Marie and Ashley aren't there anymore so you won't have them." Gail asks Holly concerned about leaving her alone in that apartment.

Holly sighs. "Yeah I think so. I can manage one night." Holly gives Gail a slight smile.

Gail looks to Holly as they pull into the apartment complex. Gail gets out as Holly follows behind. "I'll just walk you up before I have to leave for my shift make sure everything is okay." Gail says going up more for her reassurance than Holly's.

* * *

_As always thanks for reading._


	20. Chapter 20

**_So sorry for taking so long. It's been crazy these last few weeks. Thanks again for reading._**

* * *

"Hey Dov will you get that box please?" Holly asks as they start to move all of her items from her old apartment to the new one she has with Gail.

"Yeah sure." Dov says as he makes his way over to where the box is in the kitchen.

"I really do appreciate you and Chris coming over to help with moving, I know Gail kind of forced you to." Holly smiles really grateful for the help.

"Nah we would have helped even if Gail didn't threaten us." Dov smiles back at Holly knowing that Gail has a way of influencing people to do what she wants.

"Well thanks, and when we are done I did promise you guys pizza and beer." Holly starts to pick up another box to load into Chris' truck.

"So Holly what made you decide to move in with Gail, I mean I know she's different around you, but living with her wasn't always pleasant." Chris tells Holly as he starts packing up another one of Holly's boxes.

"I love her for one thing and she's also is a great person to live with. She may seem a certain way on the outside, but there isn't any other person that would be better to live with than her." Holly smiles as she thinks about Gail and them living together.

"Somehow you make her a different person, I can just tell that when she's not with you she is the hardest person to be around, but when you guys are together she seems to smile a lot more." Chris says sincerely as he finishes loading up the box to take it out to his truck.

As the day moves on they get a lot of the boxes out of the old apartment into the new one. As they start to load the last few boxes into Chris' truck they see Gail coming over.

"Hey guys I see that you're almost done." Gail says as she walks over to Holly giving her a peck on the lips.

"Without your help of course." Chris says as he wipes the sweat that's falling from his face.

"I had to work, I was coming by to help as soon as my shift was over." Gail says to all of them.

"Conveniently you pick a day for us to move Holly's things on a day you work. You would think because she's your girlfriend you would want to help out." Chris continues knowing that he is going to piss Gail off soon.

"Look yes I hate moving, but I honestly didn't know I would be working on this day and I would of helped. So don't act like I did this on purpose, if Holly asked I would have switched shifts." Gail defends herself.

"I told them I would get pizza and beer once we were finish. Since you just got here would you mind ordering that and picking up some beers and taking them to our new apartment?" Holly asks Gail as she caresses her arm trying to change the conversation.

Gail looks over to Chris before turning back to Holly and answering. "Sure babe, I'll order that do you want me to take a few boxes before I head out?" Gail asks knowing that if it was anybody else that needed to move she wouldn't be here in the first place.

"No I think we can get the rest. This should be our last load." Holly says as Gail leans in to give her a chaste kiss on the lips before going to get the food.

"I'm just glad Gail doesn't have that much stuff to take with her. She never was one for having anything but the essentials." Dov says as he packs up the last few boxes.

"That's true she's always been one to only have what she needs." Chris says as they finish putting the last few loads into the truck.

They make their way to the new apartment where Gail is waiting with the pizza and beer trying to clear some space off of the kitchen table for them to sit.

"I got one pepperoni and one supreme and a couple six packs of beer." Gail says as she sets them on the kitchen table and takes a few beers out of the fridge for Chris and Dov.

"Thanks." Dov says as he takes a sip and sits at the kitchen table.

Holly walks over to the kitchen table as well as Chris and Gail are still in the kitchen.

"Look Chris I really do appreciate you helping Holly move. I know that we couldn't have done it without you and Dov." Gail says sincerely knowing that she probably should have been there to help.

Chris looks at Gail, then at Dov and Holly. "I know Gail, I was just tired from moving all day. I can tell that Holly is very appreciative of us helping."

Chris starts to make his way to the kitchen table as Gail follows behind going to sit next to Holly.

"What made you guys pick this place?" Dov asks as he takes a slice of pizza.

"Holly really likes the security, and the location wasn't too far from her sister and niece so those were two major factors." Gail says as she goes to hold Holly's hand under the table.

"I do like the location and I'm glad you guys decided to live together, you are with each other all the time anyways." Chris says as he takes a sip of his beer.

"It was the right decision for the both of us. It makes no since for us to be paying for two separate apartments." Holly says as she looks over to Gail and smiles squeezing her hand in the process.

After a couple of hours Chris and Dov head home while Gail and Holly clean up a little before deciding to watch a movie in the living room.

As they are sitting in the living room cuddled up, Holly hears her phone start to ring. She unwraps herself from Gail and goes to see who is calling. When she sees it's Marie she picks up.

"Hello?" Holly speaks into the phone.

"Hey Holly I know you are busy with moving and everything but I have a favor to ask you." Marie says to Holly.

"Okay what is it?" Holly asks confused.

"I have a job interview tomorrow which is great, but I need someone to pick up Ashley from school. I was wondering if you or Gail could just pick her up and watch her until my interview is over." Marie asks hoping Holly can help her.

"Of course. I can take off early from work and I don't think Gail has a shift tomorrow so it should be fine. I'm so excited for you!" Holly says happy that her sister has an interview and at the fact that she gets to spend time with her niece.

"Thanks Holly, I'll let you know how it goes and I'll contact the school letting them know that you will be the one picking her up." Marie says to Holly happy that she has her.

"Sounds great, and I can't wait to hear about it."

"Alright thanks again Holly and I'll talk with you later." Marie says as she hangs up.

"What did Marie call about?" Gail asks from the couch.

"She has a job interview tomorrow and wanted to know if we could pick up Ashley from school." Holly makes her way back over to Gail sitting on the couch.

Gail lifts her arm for Holly to snuggle back in. "Cool, yeah we can both get her if you want I don't have to work so it would be nice to spend time with Ashley." Gail says as she wraps her hand around Holly laying it over her stomach.

"I thought that and I'll just leave early from work so that we can get her together." Holly answers as Gail un-pauses the movie.

* * *

The next morning Holly heads into work while Gail starts to unpack the boxes that are all over the house.

When it's almost time for them to go pick up Ashley, Holly calls Gail letting her know she is on her way.

"Hey babe, did you just get off work." Gail says into her phone as she waits for Holly.

"Yeah I just left I should be at the apartment in about 10 minutes, so do you want to just meet me downstairs since I'm running a little late." Holly asks as she gets to the car and pulls out of the parking garage.

"Yeah I'll head down in about five minutes, the school is only a couple blocks away so it should be fine." Gail says as she gathers up her things and turns off all of the lights to get ready to go.

"Alright, I'll be there soon. I love you." Holly says to Gail.

"Love you too, drive careful." Gail says before hanging up.

After Holly picks up Gail they make their way to Ashley's school. They park in the visitor parking lot and head into the school to pick up Ashley. When they go in they can see her playing with a few other kids. Holly walks over to the teacher to sign her out.

"Hello, I'm here to pick up my niece Ashley." Holly says to the teacher as she sees Ashley running towards them.

"Gail!" Ashley yells as she wraps her into a hug as Gail leans down to pick her up.

"Hey sweetie. Did you have a good day at school?" Gail asks smiling at the little girl happy to see her.

"We got to paint today! It was so much fun. My mom told me you and Aunt Holly were picking me up!" Ashley smiles widely at Gail.

"Yeah we were going to take you to the park and maybe get some ice cream if you want." Gail says as Ashley just smiles and nods her head rapidly up and down.

Gail can see Holly making her way over to them with Ashley's backpack. "Okay all set." Holly leans in to give Ashley a kiss on her forehead.

"Hi Aunt Holly, Gail said that we can go to the park and get ice cream!" Ashley excitedly says as she still holds onto Gail as they make their way to the car.

"That was the plan Ash." Holly gets into the car with Ashley and Gail following.

Once they get to the park Ashley is so excited. As soon as Gail opens the door she jumps out heading towards the slide.

"Ashley come back here!" Gail yells out as she catches up to her.

"You can't run off like that. You have to stay with us at all times okay." Gail says calmly to Ashley who has turned towards her looking down.

"I'm sorry Gail, I just saw the slides and wanted to go." Ashley lip starts to quiver.

Gail kneels in front of her. "Hey, I'm not mad it's just that your aunt and I don't want you to get lost. So if you want to go play on the slides we can do that." Gail caresses the hair out of her face before smiling at her and grabbing her hand to go to the slide.

As Gail is playing with Ashley on the slides an older lady walks up to where Holly is sitting on the bench.

"Is this seat taken?" She asks letting her granddaughter go off to play.

"No you are more than welcome to sit." Holly says scooting over to give the older lady a little more room.

"Do you come here often?" The lady asks striking up a conversation.

"This is the first time we've been to this park. We just moved down to this area a few weeks ago." Holly says smiling.

"Oh well, I've been bringing my granddaughter here a lot and it's wonderful."

"Yes it always seemed like a nice park whenever we would drive by." Holly continues as she looks to the lady.

They sit for a few more minutes having small talk before the older lady goes to get her granddaughter. "It was nice talking with you Holly and you have a beautiful family by the way."

Before Holly could say anything the older lady had walked off. As she watches Gail with Ashley she can only smile because they do look cute together. Holly decides to get up and join them.

"What are you guys playing?" Holly asks.

"We are playing tag Aunt Holly and Gail's it!" Ashley yells as she grabs onto her aunt's hand.

"Come on Aunt Holly we need to run!" Ashley starts taking off with Holly following.

Holly turns to see Gail with a smirk on her face as she starts to chase after them. "I'm going to get you!" Gail says as she meets up with Ashley and Holly on the edge of the playground.

Gail moves back and forth before wrapping her hands around Ashley and lifting her in the air.

"Got you!" Gail says as she starts to tickle the little girl.

"Help Aunt Holly!" Ashley says through fits of laughter.

Holly starts to run towards Gail and wraps her hands around her waist and starts to pull her down with her as she let's go of Ashley.

"Go Ash! You're free!" Holly says as she smiles with Gail laying on top of her.

"Hey! No fair you can't help!" Gail says as she smiles poking at Holly turning towards her.

"It is fair!" Holly says to Gail who is laughing on the ground.

Ashley runs over to them. "Come on Aunt Holly, Gail get up! Get up!" Ashley says as she tugs on Holly's shirt trying to pull her up.

"Alright, Alright I'm getting up." Holly stands and puts her hand out for Gail to take.

Gail happily accepts it and stands up brushing off the mulch that is stuck to her shirt.

"I think we need to get going Ash. Remember we still need to get that ice cream we promised you." Holly says to Ashley who is now holding her hand.

"Okay, but can we do this again Aunt Holly this was fun!" Ashley says as she jumps up and down as they all start walking to the car.

"Anytime you want." Holly says to Ashley as Gail stands on the other side.

After getting into the car they head to the ice cream shop.

"You can't tell your mom that we had ice cream before dinner okay. It will be our little secret." Holly smiles towards Ashley as they sit down with their ice cream.

"I won't Aunt Holly, but we should eat dinner before my mommy is done." Ashley says thinking smartly.

"Good idea Ash." Holly says as they eat there ice cream and head to the apartment to eat dinner.

"I bought some fajita meat that I can cook so that we can eat some fajita tacos." Gail says as they head into the apartment.

"Aunt Holly can I watch TV?" Ashley asks as Gail makes her way into the kitchen.

"Sure sweetie. I'm going to go help Gail while you watch TV." Holly turns the TV on for Ashley.

After that she heads into the kitchen. "Hey babe." Holly says as she starts to get a few things out of the fridge.

"Hey. That was fun today wasn't it." Gail informs Holly as she continues to cook the meat.

"It was." Holly says as she starts to cut up the peppers and onions. "Do you ever think about having kids?" Holly asks Gail tentatively just thinking about their day with Ashley.

"Well I've always loved being around kids, and yeah I would definitely want to have kids eventually." Gail looks to Holly as she continues to make dinner.

"What about you?" Gail asks Holly.

"Of course I do. I just didn't know how you felt about this." Holly continues wondering where Gail stands on this topic.

Gail stops making the food and turns towards Holly. Holly looks up at Gail cautiously. "Babe, I do want kids and I only want them with you. You are so great with Ashley and I love you so much." Gail says to Holly as she smiles and caresses her cheek.

"That's good to here. I feel the same way Gail. I don't know, the older lady at the park was talking about how beautiful our family was and it just got me thinking about it." Holly says to Gail turning back to finish cooking.

"Well we do make a beautiful family if I do say so myself." Gail smiles as she finishes cooking the meat.

"When is Marie supposed to be done, think she will be here in time for dinner?" Gail asks as she starts to set the table.

"Yeah maybe soon, but let's go ahead and start eating while it's hot and I can always send some food home with her." Holly says as she goes to get Ashley.

"Hey sweetie, it's time to eat dinner." Holly says as she walks up to Ashley turning off the TV.

Ashley looks up at her and follows behind her into the kitchen.

"It smells good Aunt Holly." Ashley says as Holly starts to make her a plate.

As they all sit down to eat dinner they hear a knock on the door. "That's probably Marie." Holly says as she goes to answer it.

"Hey Holly." Marie says with a smile on her face.

"Hey Marie come in. We just sat down to eat dinner if you want to join us." Holly says stepping aside to let her in.

"That sounds great I'm starving." Marie makes her way to the kitchen.

"Mommy!" Ashley says as she gets up to give her a hug.

"Hey baby. Did you have fun with Aunt Holly and Gail?" Marie asks her daughter setting her back down in her chair so she can finish eating.

"Yes mommy. I want to spend more time with them please." Ashley says as she continues to eat.

Marie looks at her daughter and smiles. "Well you will be getting to see them a lot more because guess what?" Marie says to her daughter.

"What mommy?" Ashley asks looking curious.

"I got the job at the school I went to today, so your aunt and Gail will get to see you lots more." Marie smiles widely at her daughter then looks up to both Gail and Holly.

"That's great Marie! I'm so happy for you!" Holly says to her sister going to give her a tight hug.

"Thanks Holly." Marie says squeezing her back.

"Yeah that's awesome Marie congrats." Gail continues to say.

"Why don't you sit and eat so we can talk more about it." Gail says as she grabs Marie a plate.

"So what happened?" Holly asks her sister as she sits back down.

"Well basically I went in for the interview showed them my portfolio and they hired me on the spot. I was pretty lucky actually." Marie starts to take a bite out of her taco.

"You're a great teacher Marie they will love to have you." Holly smiles.

"With this job now I'll probably need more help with Ashley so I may look into daycares." Marie starts to say.

"Why don't you let us watch her on the days that you work late." Gail chimes in before Holly can say anything.

"I don't want to burden you guys with that." Marie says happy for the suggestion.

"Yeah Marie, I can pick her up some days and Gail has some days off and we love spending time with her so it will work for both of us." Holly continues to say adding on to what Gail already suggested.

"As long as it's okay with you guys that would be wonderful." Marie is truly happy she has the both of them now.


End file.
